No Te escondo nada
by BlackAngelVH
Summary: Albert Andrew apareció en mi vida como un rayo en la oscuridad…Era guapo y brillante, imprevisible y sensual. Me atraía como nadie ni nada lo había hecho nunca. ¿Pero podre confiar en él? ¿Podre aceptar lo que me propone? Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!, Mis queridas amigas aquí les traigo la primera adaptación de una trilogía de nuestro queridísimo Albert espero la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté al leerla y escribirla ¡Ojalá y les guste! Espero sus comentarios.

**Summary:** Albert Andrew apareció en mi vida como un rayo en la oscuridad…Era guapo y brillante, imprevisible y sensual. Me atraía como nadie ni nada lo había hecho nunca. ¿Pero podre confiar en él? ¿Podre aceptar lo que me propone? Adaptación.

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Day Sylvia**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**No**** Te****escondo**** nada**

**Capitulo 1**

—Deberíamos ir a un bar a celebrarlo.

No me sorprendió la categórica declaración de mi compañero de piso. Neil Leagan siempre encontraba pretextos para ir a celebrar algo, por pequeño e intrascendente que fuera. Formaba parte de su encanto.

—No creo que beber la noche antes de empezar en un nuevo empleo sea buena idea.

—Vamos, Candy. —Sentado en el suelo del salón de nuestra nueva casa, entre varias cajas de mudanza, Neil esbozó su irresistible sonrisa. Llevábamos varios días desempaquetando, pero él seguía teniendo un aspecto increíble. De constitución delgada, pelo castaño y ojos miel, Neil era un hombre al que resultaba difícil no ver guapísimo todos los días. Me habría sentado mal de no ser porque era la persona a la que más quería en este mundo.

—No estoy diciendo que nos vayamos de juerga —insistió—. Sólo una o dos copas de vino. Podemos pillar una _happy hour_ y estar de vuelta a eso de las ocho.

—No sé si llegaré a tiempo. —Señalé mi pantalón y mi camiseta de yoga—. Después de calcular cuánto me llevará ir andando al trabajo, me acercaré al gimnasio.

—Camina deprisa y haz ejercicio más deprisa aún. —El perfecto arqueo de cejas de Neil me hizo reír. No me cabía duda de que algún día el soberbio rostro de Neil aparecería en carteles y revistas de moda de todo el mundo. Pusiera la cara que pusiera, estaba buenísimo.

— ¿Y qué tal mañana después del trabajo? —sugerí yo—. Si consigo terminar bien el día, sí merecerá la pena celebrarlo.

—Vale. Inauguraré la nueva cocina para cenar.

— ¡Humm...! —Cocinar era uno de los placeres de Neil, pero no uno de sus dones—. ¡Vale!

Se sopló un mechón rebelde para apartárselo de la cara y me lanzó una sonrisita.

—Tenemos una cocina que ya quisieran muchos restaurantes. Ahí no pueden salir mal las comidas.

Indecisa, le dije adiós con la mano y me marché, optando por evitar una conversación sobre el arte de cocinar. Bajé en el ascensor hasta la planta baja, y sonreí al portero cuando me mostró la salida a la calle con un ademán.

En cuanto puse un pie fuera, me invadieron los olores y sonidos de Manhattan, invitándome a explorar. No sólo había cruzado el país desde mi San Diego natal, sino que parecía estar en otro mundo. Dos importantes metrópolis, una de clima templado constante y pereza sensual, la otra rebosante de vitalidad y energía frenética. En mis fantasías, me imaginaba viviendo en un edificio sin ascensor en Brooklyn; sin embargo, como era una hija obediente, me encontraba en el Upper West Side. De no ser porque Neil vivía conmigo, me habría sentido triste y sola en aquel amplio apartamento que al mes, costaba más de lo que mucha gente ganaba en un año.

El portero me saludó con una ligera inclinación de sombrero.

—Buenas tardes, señorita White. ¿Va a querer un taxi esta tarde?

—No, gracias, Paul. —Me balanceé sobre los tacones redondeados de mis deportivas—. Voy a caminar.

Él sonrió.

—Ha refrescado desde mediodía. Hará bueno.

—Me han dicho que disfrute del tiempo de junio, que luego empieza a hacer un calor de mil demonios.

—Le han aconsejado bien, señorita White.

Al salir de debajo del moderno y acristalado voladizo de la entrada, que de alguna manera armonizaba con la edad del edificio y de sus vecinos, me recreé en la relativa tranquilidad de aquella calle bordeada de árboles hasta llegar al ajetreo y el tráfico de Broadway. Confiaba en que algún día no muy lejano conseguiría integrarme, pero de momento me sentía como una impostora que se hacía pasar por neoyorquina. Tenía unas señas y un empleo, pero aún desconfiaba del metro y no me resultaba fácil parar un taxi. Procuraba no caminar distraída y con los ojos como platos, pero era difícil. Había _tanto_ que ver y experimentar...

La percepción sensorial era asombrosa: el olor del escape de los vehículos mezclado con el de la comida de los carritos ambulantes, los gritos de los vendedores ambulantes unido a la música de los animadores de calle, la impresionante variedad de caras, estilos y acentos, las imponentes maravillas arquitectónicas... Y los coches. _¡Santo Dios!_ Nunca había visto nada semejante a aquel frenético torrente de coches apretados.

Siempre había alguna ambulancia, coche patrulla o camión de bomberos intentando abrirse paso entre la avalancha de taxis amarillos con el aullido electrónico de sus ensordecedoras sirenas. Me atemorizaban los pesados camiones de la basura que circulaban por pequeñas calles de un solo sentido y los conductores de reparto que desafiaban el denso tráfico para hacer frente a los estrictos plazos de entrega.

Los auténticos neoyorquinos se movían entre todo aquello como peces en el agua; su querida ciudad les resultaba tan cómoda y familiar como su par de zapatos favoritos. No miraban el vapor que salía de los baches y las rejillas de ventilación de las aceras con romántico embeleso, ni parpadeaban cuando el suelo vibraba bajo sus pies con el atronador paso del metro, mientras que yo sonreía como una idiota y flexionaba los dedos. Nueva York era una aventura amorosa completamente nueva para mí. Estaba embelesada, y se me notaba.

Así que realmente tuve que hacer esfuerzos para tomarme las cosas con calma mientras me dirigía al edificio donde iba a trabajar. Al menos, en lo que respectaba al empleo, me había salido con la mía. Quería ganarme la vida por méritos propios y eso suponía un puesto de principiante. Empezaba a trabajar a la mañana siguiente como ayudante de Mark Stafford en Waters Field & Leaman, una de las agencias publicitarias más importantes de Estados Unidos. Mi padrastro, el megafinanciero George Johnson, se molestó cuando acepté el empleo, porque decía que si no fuera tan orgullosa podría haber trabajado para un amigo suyo y haberme beneficiado de ese contacto.

—Eres tan testaruda como tu padre —me dijo en aquel momento—. Tardará una eternidad en devolver tus préstamos estudiantiles con su sueldo de policía.

Aquello supuso una buena bronca, pues mi padre no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

— ¡Ni hablar! Ningún otro hombre pagará los estudios de mi hija —había dicho William White cuando Johnson se lo ofreció. Yo respetaba esa actitud y sospecho que Johnson también, aunque nunca lo reconocería. Comprendía la postura de ambos hombres, porque yo misma había luchado por pagarme los préstamos... y no lo había conseguido. Para mi padre era una cuestión de orgullo. Mi madre se había negado a casarse con él, pero eso no le hizo vacilar en su determinación de ser mi padre en todos los sentidos posibles.

Sabiendo que era inútil hacerse mala sangre por antiguas frustraciones, me centré en llegar al trabajo cuanto antes. Había elegido a propósito una hora muy concurrida de un lunes para cronometrar el corto paseo, así que me alegró llegar al Andrewsfire Building, que albergaba a Waters Field & Leaman, en menos de treinta minutos.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y recorrí con la mirada la altura del edificio hasta la escasa franja de cielo. El Andrewsfire, una elegante y reluciente torre azul zafiro que atravesaba las nubes, imponía de verdad. Yo sabía, por las entrevistas que había realizado con anterioridad, que el interior, al que se accedía por las puertas giratorias enmarcadas en bronce, era igual de imponente, con suelos y paredes de mármol veteado, mostrador y torniquetes de seguridad de aluminio cepillado.

Saqué mi nueva tarjeta de identificación del bolsillo interior de los pantalones y se la mostré a los dos guardias de traje negro que estaban en recepción. Me dieron el alto de todos modos, sin duda porque no iba vestida de manera apropiada, pero enseguida me dejaron pasar. En cuanto subiera en ascensor al vigésimo piso, tendría el marco temporal para la ruta completa de puerta a puerta. Objetivo cumplido.

Me dirigía hacia los ascensores cuando a una esbelta y elegante morena se le enganchó el bolso en un torniquete y se le volcó, derramándosele un montón de monedas. Una lluvia de monedas rodó alegremente por el suelo de mármol y vi cómo la gente esquivaba aquel caos y seguía su camino como si no lo viera. Me dio pena y me agaché a ayudar a aquella mujer a recoger el dinero, como hizo también uno de los guardias.

—Gracias —dijo, con una rápida y afligida sonrisa.

—No pasa nada. Yo también me he visto en situaciones parecidas —respondí, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Acababa de agacharme a coger una moneda de cinco centavos que estaba cerca de la entrada cuando me topé con un par de exclusivos zapatos negros sobre los que caían unos pantalones negros impecables. Esperé un instante a que aquel hombre se apartara de mi camino, pero, como no lo hacía, eché la cabeza hacia atrás para ampliar mi campo visual hacia arriba. Aquel traje sastre de tres piezas agitó alguna que otra de mis zonas sensibles, pero era el cuerpo alto y de una delgadez atlética que había dentro lo que lo convertía en sensacional. Pero, pese a lo impresionante que era toda aquella magnífica masculinidad, fue al ver la cara del tipo cuando quedé fuera de combate.

_¡Caray...! ¡Caray!_

Se puso justo en frente de mí, apoyado elegantemente en los talones. Me quedé impactada ante aquella masculinidad que tenía a la altura de los ojos. Atónita.

Entonces algo sucedió entre nosotros.

Él también se me había quedado mirando y mientras lo hacía, se transformó..., como si se le hubiera caído un escudo de los ojos y dejara entrever una arrasadora voluntad que me dejó sin respiración. El intenso magnetismo que emanaba se fue haciendo más fuerte, hasta convertirse en una impresión casi tangible de enérgico e implacable poder.

Mi reacción instintiva fue echarme hacia atrás. Y me caí de culo toda despatarrada.

Me palpitaban los codos por el violento impacto contra el suelo de mármol, pero casi no notaba el dolor. Me había quedado absorta mirando, fascinada con el hombre que tenía delante. Un pelo rubio como el sol enmarcaba un rostro que quitaba el hipo. Su estructura ósea haría llorar de alegría a cualquier escultor, mientras que una boca firmemente delineada, una nariz afilada y unos ojos azul cielo le hacían increíblemente guapo. Aquellos ojos se aguzaron ligeramente; por lo demás, sus rasgos mostraban una estudiada imperturbabilidad.

Tanto la camisa de vestir como el traje eran negros, pero la corbata combinaba perfectamente con su brillante iris. Sus ojos eran perspicaces, calculadores y me taladraban. Se me aceleró el corazón; separé los labios para respirar con más facilidad. Aquel hombre olía divinamente. No a colonia. A gel de baño, quizá. O a champú. Fuera lo que fuese, era de chuparse los dedos, como él.

Me tendió una mano, dejando a la vista unos gemelos de ónice y un reloj que parecía muy caro.

Con una entrecortada inhalación, puse mi mano en la suya. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando me la apretó. Su roce era eléctrico y me subió una descarga por el brazo que me erizó el pelo de la nuca. Durante unos instantes no se movió, con una arruga en el ceño que echaba a perder el espacio de entre sus cejas de corte arrogante.

— ¿Estás bien?

Su voz era culta y suave, con un tono áspero que me agitó el estómago. Me hizo pensar en el sexo. En un sexo extraordinario. Por un momento se me ocurrió que podría tener un orgasmo simplemente oyéndole hablar.

Tenía los labios secos y me los lamí antes de contestar.

—Sí, gracias.

Moviéndose con una gracia infinita, tiró de mí hasta que estuve a su lado. Mantuvimos el contacto visual porque me resultaba imposible apartar la mirada. Era más joven de lo que había supuesto en un principio. Diría que no había cumplido los treinta, pero en sus ojos, fríos y de una agudísima inteligencia, había mucho mundo.

Me sentía atraída hacia él, como si tuviera una cuerda alrededor de la cintura y aquel hombre tirara lenta e inexorablemente de ella.

Parpadeé tratando de romper aquel aturdimiento y le solté la mano. No sólo era guapísimo, era... fascinante. Pertenecía a esa clase de hombres que hacen que una mujer quiera desabrocharles la camisa de un tirón y ver cómo los botones se desparraman junto con sus inhibiciones. Le miré, vestido con aquel traje tan elegante, refinado y escandalosamente caro y me vino a la mente la idea de follar cruda y salvajemente, con las uñas clavadas en las sábanas.

Se agachó y recogió mi tarjeta de identificación, que no me había dado cuenta de que se me había caído, liberándome de aquella provocativa mirada. A duras penas, mi cerebro se puso de nuevo en funcionamiento.

Me cabreé conmigo misma por sentirme tan torpe mientras que a él se le veía completamente dueño de sí mismo. ¿Y por qué? Porque estaba deslumbrada, ¡maldita sea!

Levantó la vista hacia mí y aquella postura —de él casi arrodillado ante mí— hizo que volviera a tambalearme. Me sostuvo la mirada mientras se ponía de pie.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? Deberías sentarte un momento.

Me ardía la cara. Qué bonito, parecer torpe y desgarbada delante del hombre más grácil y seguro de sí mismo que había conocido en mi vida.

—He perdido el equilibrio, nada más. Estoy bien.

Al apartar la mirada, divisé a la mujer a la que se le había derramado el contenido del bolso. Dio las gracias al guardia que la había ayudado; luego vino hacia mí disculpándose excesivamente. Me volví hacia ella y alargué la mano para darle el puñado de monedas que había recogido, pero la mirada se le fue hacia el dios del traje y enseguida se olvidó de mí por completo. Unos instantes después, me acerqué y metí las monedas en el bolso de la mujer. Luego me arriesgué a mirar a aquel hombre otra vez y descubrí que él tenía puestos los ojos en mí, pese a que la morena no paraba de deshacerse en agradecimientos. _A él_. No a mí, claro está, que era quien la había ayudado.

— ¿Podría darme mi tarjeta, por favor? —intervine yo, interrumpiéndola.

Me la entregó y aunque procuré tomarla sin tocarle, sus dedos rozaron los míos, lo cual provocó una descarga que volvió a estremecerme.

—Gracias —murmuré y acto seguido lo rodeé y salí a la calle por la puerta giratoria. Me paré en la acera, tomando una bocanada de aquel aire de Nueva York que estaba impregnado de un millón de cosas diferentes, unas buenas y otras tóxicas.

Delante del edificio había un resplandeciente todoterreno negro Bentley, y vi mi reflejo en las inmaculadas ventanillas tintadas del vehículo. Estaba sonrojada y me brillaban mucho mis ojos verdes. Ya me había visto yo aquella mirada: en el espejo del baño, justo antes de irme a la cama con un hombre. Era mi mirada de estoy-lista-para-follar y en aquel momento no debería tenerla en la cara.

_¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Contrólate!_

Cinco minutos con don Oscuro y Peligroso, y estaba llena de una energía inquieta y a flor de piel. Aún podía sentir la atracción que me producía aquel hombre, la inexplicable necesidad de volver a entrar a donde él estaba. Podría argumentar que no había terminado lo que había ido a hacer al Andrewsfire, pero sabía que después me daría cabezazos contra las paredes. ¿Cuántas veces iba a hacer el ridículo en un día?

—Ya basta —me reprendí a mí misma entre dientes—. ¡Andando!

Atronaban las bocinas cada vez que un taxi adelantaba a otro como una flecha, sin apenas espacio entre ellos y luego frenaban en seco cuando los temerarios transeúntes se ponían a cruzar la calle, unos segundos antes de que cambiara la luz del semáforo. Luego seguían los gritos: un montón de improperios y gestos de las manos que no conllevaban verdaderas ofensas. En cuestión de segundos todas las partes implicadas se olvidaban de aquel intercambio, que no era más que una nota en el ritmo natural de la ciudad.

Al incorporarme al flujo de personas y encaminarme al gimnasio, esbocé sin querer una sonrisa. _Ah, Nueva York_, pensé, ya más tranquila. _Cómo me gustas._

Había pensando hacer calentamiento en la cinta de correr y después completar la hora con algunas máquinas, pero al ver que estaba a punto de empezar una clase de _kickboxing_ para principiantes, me uní al grupo de alumnos que estaba esperando. Para cuando terminó la clase, me sentía mucho mejor. Los muslos me temblaban con la dosis adecuada de fatiga y sabía que dormiría como un tronco cuando me fuera a la cama por la noche.

—Lo has hecho muy bien.

Me sequé el sudor de la cara con una toalla y miré al joven que me hablaba. Era desgarbado y de suave musculatura, con unos vivaces ojos marrones y una piel café con leche perfecta. Tenía unas pestañas envidiablemente densas y largas, en contraste con el cabello castaño y corto.

—Gracias. —Torcí la boca en plan lastimoso—. Se me nota que es la primera vez, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió y me tendió la mano.

—Tom Stevens.

—Candy White.

—Tienes un don natural, Candy. Con un poco de entrenamiento dejarías fuera de combate a cualquiera. En una ciudad como Nueva York, saber defensa personal es imprescindible. —Señaló el tablón de corcho que había en la pared. Estaba lleno de tarjetas de visita y folletos clavados con chinchetas. Arrancó una pestaña de la parte inferior de una hoja de papel fluorescente y me la tendió—. ¿Has oído hablar del Krav Maga?

—En una película de Jennifer López.

—Yo lo enseño y me encantaría enseñarte. Aquí tienes mi página web y el número del estudio.

Me admiraba su manera de abordar. Era directa, como su mirada, y su sonrisa era genuina. Me pregunté si estaría tratando de ligar, pero me lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que no podía estar segura.

Tom cruzó los brazos, lo cual le realzó unos bíceps bien marcados. Vestía una camiseta negra sin mangas y _shorts_ largos. Sus zapatillas Converse parecían cómodas a base de haberlas usado mucho y por el cuello le asomaban varios tatuajes tribales.

—En la página web encontrarás el horario. Deberías venir a conocerlo y ver si es para ti.

—Me lo pensaré.

—Hazlo. —Volvió a estrecharme la mano, con firmeza y seguridad—. Espero verte.

El apartamento olía de maravilla cuando regresé a casa, y por los altavoces se oía cantar a Adele, a ritmo de _soul_, sobre seguir los caminos. A través del apartamento diáfano, miré hacia la cocina y vi a Neil meneándose con la música y removiendo algo en la estufa. Había una botella de vino abierta sobre la encimera y dos copas, una de ellas con un poco de vino tinto.

—Hola —saludé al acercarme—. ¿Qué estás cocinando? ¿Me da tiempo a ducharme primero?

Me sirvió vino en la otra copa y la deslizó por el mostrador de desayuno en mi dirección, con movimientos practicados y elegantes. Viéndole, nadie habría dicho que había pasado la infancia viviendo unas veces con su madre drogadicta y otras en casas de acogida y la adolescencia en centros estatales de reclusión y rehabilitación de menores.

—Pasta con salsa de carne. Y dúchate luego, que la cena está lista. ¿Lo has pasado bien?

—Una vez que llegué al gimnasio, sí. —Saqué uno de los taburetes de madera de teca y me senté. Le hablé de la clase de _kickboxing_ y de Tom Stevens—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

— ¿Krav Maga? —Neil meneó la cabeza—. Eso es muy duro. Terminaría todo magullado y perdería trabajos, pero iré contigo a echar un vistazo, no vaya a ser que el tipo ese sea un chiflado.

Me quedé mirando cómo echaba la pasta en un colador.

—Un chiflado, ¿eh?

Mi padre me enseñó muy bien a calar a los tipos, por eso supe enseguida que el dios del traje era peligroso. La gente normal esbozaba sonrisas de cortesía cuando ayudaba a alguien, para establecer una comunicación momentánea que allanara el camino.

Pero yo ni siquiera le había sonreído.

—Nena —dijo Neil, sacando platos del armario—, eres una mujer sexy, despampanante. Desconfío de cualquier hombre que no tenga las pelotas de pedirte una cita abiertamente.

Le miré arrugando la nariz.

Neil me puso un plato delante. Contenía pasta para ensalada cubierta de una escasa salsa de tomate con trozos de carne y guisantes.

—Estás preocupada por algo. ¿De qué se trata?

Humm... Agarré el mango de la cuchara que sobresalía del plato y decidí no hacer comentarios sobre la comida.

—Creo que hoy me he topado con el hombre más atractivo del planeta. Puede que el más atractivo de la historia.

— ¡Vaya! Creí que era yo. No me cuentes más. —Neil se quedó al otro lado del mostrador, prefiriendo comer de pie.

Le observé mientras se tomaba unos bocados de su propio brebaje antes de atreverme a probarlo yo también.

—En realidad no hay mucho que contar. Me caí de culo despatarrada en el vestíbulo del Andrewsfire y él me echó una mano para levantarme.

— ¿Alto o bajo? ¿Rubio o moreno? ¿Fornido o estilizado? ¿Color de ojos?

Tragué mi segundo bocado con un poco de vino.

—Alto. Rubio. Estilizado _y_ fornido. Ojos azules. Asquerosamente rico, a juzgar por la ropa y los accesorios. Y muy sexy. Ya sabes: hay tipos guapos que no te alteran las hormonas y otros menos guapos pero con un tremendo atractivo sexual. Este tipo lo tenía todo.

Noté un cosquilleo en el vientre como cuando Oscuro y Peligroso me tocó. Recordaba su asombrosa cara con absoluta claridad. Hombres así de turbadores deberían estar prohibidos. Aún no me había recuperado del achicharramiento de las células de mi cerebro.

Neil puso un codo en el mostrador y se apoyó, con su largo flequillo tapándole uno de sus vivaces ojos miel.

— ¿Y qué pasó después de que te ayudara a levantarte?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Nada.

— ¿Nada?

—Me marché.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y no coqueteaste con él?

Tomé otro bocado. Realmente la comida no estaba mal. O yo estaba muerta de hambre.

—No era la clase de tipo con el que se puede coquetear, Neil.

—No existe un tipo con el que no se pueda coquetear. Incluso los felizmente casados disfrutan con un poquito de inofensivo coqueteo de vez en cuando.

—Este tipo no tenía nada de inofensivo —dije secamente.

—Ah, ya, es uno de ésos —replicó Neil con seriedad—. Los chicos malos pueden ser divertidos, si no intimas demasiado.

Hablaba por experiencia; a sus pies caían rendidos hombres y mujeres de todas las edades. Aun así, siempre se las arreglaba para elegir a los menos apropiados. Había salido con acosadores, estafadores y amantes que le amenazaban con suicidarse por él, y amantes que tenían otras relaciones de las que no le decían nada... Había pasado por todo lo imaginable.

—No veo yo a ese tipo como una diversión —dije—. Era demasiado intenso, pero seguro que es alucinante en la cama, con toda esa intensidad.

— ¡Así se habla! Olvídate del tipo real. Utiliza su cara para tus fantasías y hazle perfecto en ellas.

Como prefería quitarme a aquel hombre de la cabeza, cambié de tema.

— ¿Tienes algún _casting_ de modelos mañana?

—Por supuesto. —Neil se puso a dar detalles de su programa de trabajo: un anuncio de vaqueros, autobronceador, ropa interior y colonia.

Aparté de mi mente todo lo demás y me concentré en él y en su creciente éxito. Neil Leagan estaba cada vez más solicitado y se estaba forjando una sólida reputación entre los fotógrafos y clientes de las agencias de publicidad de ser un profesional serio. Me sentía muy feliz por él y muy orgullosa. Había recorrido un largo camino y pasado por mucho.

Fue después de cenar cuando me fijé en que había dos grandes cajas de regalo apoyadas en un lateral del sofá modular.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Eso —respondió Neil, acercándose a donde me encontraba yo en el comedor— es lo último.

Supe inmediatamente que las habían enviado Johnson y mi madre. El dinero era algo que mi madre necesitaba para ser feliz y me alegraba que Johnson, su tercer marido, pudiera satisfacerle esa necesidad y sus muchas otras también. Con frecuencia deseaba que aquello acabara de una vez, pero a mi madre le costaba aceptar que yo no viera el dinero de la misma forma que ella.

— ¿Y ahora qué es?

Neil me pasó un brazo por los hombros, lo que no le resultaba muy difícil de hacer, ya que me sacaba trece centímetros.

—No seas desagradecida. Él quiere a tu madre. Le encanta mimarla y a tu madre le encanta mimarte a ti. Por mucho que te disguste, no lo hace por ti, sino por ella.

Suspirando, en eso le di la razón.

— ¿Qué hay en ellas?

—Ropa glamorosa para la cena benéfica de este sábado. Un vestido explosivo para ti y un esmoquin Brioni para mí, porque lo que él hace por ti es comprarme regalos a mí. Eres más tolerante si estoy yo para escuchar tus quejas.

— ¡Desde luego! Menos mal que lo sabe.

—Claro que lo sabe. Johnson no sería archimillonario si no lo supiera todo. —Neil me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí—. Vamos. Echa un vistazo.

A la mañana siguiente empujé la puerta giratoria para entrar al vestíbulo del Andrewsfire a las nueve menos diez. Como era mi primer día y quería causar la mejor de las impresiones, había ido con un sencillo vestido de tubo a juego con unos zapatos de salón negros que me había puesto al quitarme los normales cuando subía en el ascensor. Llevaba mi pelo rubio recogido en un ingenioso moño que tenía forma de un ocho, por cortesía de Neil. Era una inepta con el pelo, pero él tenía la habilidad de crear peinados que eran sofisticadas obras de arte. Lucía los pequeños pendientes de perlas que me había regalado mi padre cuando me gradué y el Rolex de Johnson y mi madre.

Empezaba a pensar que me había arreglado demasiado, pero al entrar en el vestíbulo me recordé despatarrada en el suelo, en ropa de deporte y di gracias por no tener el aspecto de _aquella_ chica desgarbada. Los dos guardias de seguridad no parecieron atar cabos cuando les mostré mi tarjeta de identificación camino de los torniquetes.

Veinte pisos después, salía al vestíbulo de Waters Field & Leaman. Ante mí tenía una pared de cristal antibalas que enmarcaba la puerta de doble hoja de entrada a la zona de recepción. La recepcionista que estaba en el mostrador de media luna vio la tarjeta de identificación que sostenía en alto contra el cristal. Apretó el botón que abría las puertas al tiempo que retiraba yo la identificación.

—Hola, Dorothy —la saludé al entrar, fijándome en su blusa color frambuesa. Era mestiza, con algo de mexicana, seguro y muy guapa. Tenía el pelo castaño y abundante, que llevaba en una melena lisa más corta por detrás y flequillo recto por delante. Sus ojos almendrados eran marrones y cálidos, tenía los labios carnosos y rosados.

—Hola, Candy. Mark no ha llegado todavía, pero sabes adónde ir, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego. —Con un gesto de la mano, enfilé el pasillo que salía a la izquierda del mostrador de recepción hasta el final, donde volví a girar a la izquierda y fui a dar a un espacio antes abierto y ahora dividido en cubículos. Uno de ellos era el mío y a él me dirigí directamente.

Dejé mi bolso y la bolsa con los zapatos planos en el cajón inferior del funcional escritorio metálico y acto seguido arranqué el ordenador. Había llevado algunas cosas para personalizar mi espacio de trabajo, y las saqué. Una era un _collage_ de tres fotografías enmarcado: Neil y yo en Playa Coronado, mi madre y Johnson en el yate de él en la Riviera Francesa, y mi padre de servicio en su coche de policía de la Ciudad de Oceanside, California. El otro objeto era un vistoso arreglo de flores de cristal que Neil me había dado aquella misma mañana como regalo de «primer día». Lo coloqué al lado de la pequeña agrupación de fotos y volví a sentarme para ver el efecto que hacía.

—Buenos días, Candy.

Me puse de pie para atender a mi jefe.

—Buenos días, señor Stafford.

—Llámame Mark, por favor. Acompáñame a mi oficina.

Le seguí por el pasillo, pensando una vez más que mi nuevo jefe era agradable a la vista, con su reluciente piel bronceada, su barba recortada y sus risueños ojos marrones. Mark tenía la mandíbula cuadrada y una sonrisa torcida encantadora. Era esbelto y se le veía en forma y se conducía con un aire de seguridad en sí mismo que inspiraba confianza y respeto.

Señaló uno de los dos asientos que había frente a su mesa de cristal y metal cromado y esperó a que yo me sentara para acomodarse él en su silla. Con el cielo y los rascacielos como telón de fondo, Mark parecía competente y enérgico. En realidad, sólo era subdirector de cuentas y su oficina era un armario comparada con las que ocupaban los directores y ejecutivos, pero la vista era inmejorable.

Se echó hacia atrás y sonrió.

— ¿Ya estás instalada en tu nuevo apartamento?

Me sorprendió que se acordara de eso, pero también me agradó. Le había conocido durante mi segunda entrevista y me gustó al instante.

—Prácticamente —respondí—. Aún me queda alguna que otra caja por abrir.

—Vienes de San Diego, ¿verdad? Bonita ciudad, pero muy diferente de Nueva York. ¿Echas de menos las palmeras?

—Echo de menos el aire seco. Me está costando un poco acostumbrarme a la humedad de aquí.

—Pues espera a que llegue el verano. —Sonrió—. Bueno... éste es tu primer día y vas a ser mi primera ayudante, así que iremos organizándonos sobre la marcha. No estoy acostumbrado a delegar, pero seguro que aprendo enseguida.

Me tranquilicé inmediatamente.

—Estoy deseando que deleguen en mí.

—Contar contigo supone un enorme paso adelante para mí, Candy. Quiero que trabajes a gusto aquí. ¿Tomas café?

—El café es uno de los componentes más importantes de mi dieta.

—Ah, eres una ayudante de las que me gustan. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja—. No voy a pedir que me traigas el café, pero no me importaría que me ayudaras a entender cómo funciona la máquina de café que acaban de ponernos en la sala de descanso.

—Sí, claro —respondí, con una sonrisa.

—Lo que siento es que no tengo nada más para ti. —Se frotó la parte posterior del cuello tímidamente—. ¿Qué te parece si te enseño el trabajo que tengo entre manos y partimos de ahí?

El resto del día transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mark se puso en contacto con dos clientes y tuvo una larga reunión con el equipo de creativos para trabajar en varias ideas para una universidad laboral. Era un proceso fascinante ver de primera mano cómo los distintos departamentos se pasaban el testigo unos a otros para llevar a cabo una campaña, desde la propuesta hasta su cumplimiento. Me habría quedado más tiempo para familiarizarme con la distribución de las oficinas, pero mi teléfono sonó a las cinco menos diez.

—Oficina de Mark Stafford. Candy White al habla.

—Ven a casa corriendo para que podamos salir a tomar la copa que ayer decidiste dejar para otro momento.

La fingida severidad de Neil me hizo sonreír.

—Vale, vale. Ya voy.

Apagué el ordenador y me marche. Cuando llegué a los ascensores, saqué el teléfono móvil para mandar una nota rápida a Neil con un Estoy-de-camino. Un timbre me alertó de qué la cabina paraba en el piso en el que me encontraba y me desplacé hasta ponerme delante de él, e inmediatamente centré la atención en darle al botón de enviar mensaje. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, di un paso adelante. Levanté la vista para mirar por dónde iba y unos ojos azules se cruzaron con los míos. Me quedé sin respiración.

El dios del sexo era el único ocupante.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Day Sylvia**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**No**** Te****escondo**** nada**

**Capitulo 2**

Llevaba una corbata gris plateada y una camisa extraordinariamente blanca; la austeridad en los colores hacía resaltar su increíble iris azul. Verle allí, de pie, con la chaqueta desabrochada y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, en plan informal, fue como darme de bruces contra una pared imprevista.

Me detuve, sobresaltada y miré atónita a aquel hombre que llamaba la atención más de lo que yo recordaba. Nunca había visto un pelo tan rubio. Lo tenía brillante y un poco largo, de modo que las puntas le llegaban al cuello de la camisa; un corte muy sexy, que añadía un atractivo toque de picardía al próspero hombre de negocios, igual que la nata montada en un _brownie_ con helado y salsa de chocolate. Como diría mi madre, sólo los granujas y los aventureros tienen el pelo así.

Apreté las manos para reprimir el impulso de tocarlo y averiguar si era tan sedoso como parecía.

Las puertas empezaron a cerrarse. Inmediatamente se adelantó un poco y presionó un botón del panel para mantenerlas abiertas.

—Hay sitio para los dos, Candy.

El sonido de su voz, firme y sensual, me sacó de mi momentáneo aturdimiento. _¿Cómo podía saber mi nombre?_

Entonces me vino a la memoria que había recogido mi tarjeta de identificación cuando se me cayó al suelo en el vestíbulo.

Durante un segundo titubeé pensando en decirle que estaba esperando a alguien y así tomar otro ascensor, pero mi cerebro pasó a la acción.

¿Qué diablos me pasaba? Estaba claro que él trabajaba en el Andrewsfire y que no podría evitarle siempre; además, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Si quería que llegase el momento de poder mirarle sin que me perturbasen sus encantos, tendría que verle con la suficiente frecuencia como para que no significara más que un mueble.

Ya, ¡ojalá!

Entré en el ascensor.

—Gracias.

Soltó el botón y retrocedió. Se cerraron las puertas y el ascensor comenzó a bajar.

Inmediatamente lamenté mi decisión de compartir cabina con él.

Su presencia me producía un hormigueo en la piel. Era una fuerza demasiado poderosa para un espacio tan reducido; irradiaba una energía palpable y un magnetismo sexual que no me permitía dejar de moverme nerviosamente. La respiración se me alteró, igual que el pulso. Sentí de nuevo aquella inexplicable atracción, como si él emitiera un silencioso reclamo al que yo, instintivamente, estaba predispuesta a responder.

— ¿Te ha ido bien en tu primer día? —me preguntó, sorprendiéndome.

Sus palabras fluyeron hasta mis oídos con una seductora cadencia. ¿_Cómo demonios sabía que era mi primer día?_

—Pues sí —respondí con serenidad—, ¿y a usted?

Noté su mirada recorriéndome el perfil, pero mantuve la atención fija en las puertas de aluminio cepillado del ascensor. Notaba el corazón acelerado dentro del pecho y el estómago agitado. Me sentía torpe y hecha un lío.

—Bueno, no ha sido mi primer día —contestó con una cierta ironía—, pero ha estado bien. Y mejora a medida que avanza.

Hice un gesto de comprensión con la cabeza y sonreí, pero no tenía ni idea de qué quería decir. El ascensor se detuvo en el piso duodécimo y entró un simpático grupo de tres personas que hablaban animadamente entre ellas. Me moví hasta el otro rincón para hacerles sitio, separándome así de Oscuro y Peligroso. Sólo que él se hizo a un lado conmigo. De repente estábamos más cerca el uno del otro que antes.

Se arregló el ya perfecto nudo de la corbata y al hacerlo, me rozó un brazo con el suyo.

Inspiré profundamente e intenté que no me importara su proximidad, concentrándome en la conversación que tenía lugar delante de nosotros. Pero era imposible. ¡Estaba tan _ahí!_ Tan ahí mismo. Todo él perfecto, guapísimo y oliendo divinamente. Mis pensamientos se desmandaron y comencé a fantasear sobre lo macizo que resultaría su cuerpo debajo del traje, sobre cómo sería sentirlo contra el mío, sobre lo bien dotado, o no, que estaría...

Cuando el ascensor llegó al vestíbulo, casi gemí de alivio. Esperé impacientemente a que se vaciara y a la primera oportunidad, di un paso adelante. Me puso una mano con firmeza en la franja dorsal y salió a mi lado, dirigiéndome. La impresión del contacto con semejante zona, tan vulnerable, se extendió por todo mi cuerpo.

Llegamos a los torniquetes y él retiró la mano, dejándome con una extraña sensación de pérdida. Le miré, en un intento por adivinar su actitud, pero, aunque él también me miró a mí, su cara no me reveló nada.

— ¡Candy!

La aparición de Neil, apoyado tranquilamente contra una columna de mármol en el vestíbulo, lo cambió todo. Llevaba unos vaqueros que exhibían sus larguísimas piernas y un jersey muy grande de color verde suave que le realzaba los ojos. No era raro que atrajese la atención de todos los presentes. Aflojé el paso a medida que me aproximaba y el dios del sexo nos adelantó para salir por las puertas giratorias y subir ágilmente al asiento trasero de un todoterreno Bentley con chófer que yo había visto aparcado la tarde anterior.

Neil dio un silbido cuando el coche arrancó.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Por la forma en que lo miras, deduzco que ése es el tipo del que me hablaste, ¿no?

—Sí, sí, era él, con toda seguridad.

— ¿Trabajan juntos? —Me agarró del brazo y me llevó hasta la calle por la puerta fija.

Me paré en la acera para ponerme los zapatos planos, apoyada en él, en medio de los peatones que circulaban a nuestro alrededor.

—No sé quién es, pero me ha preguntado que si había estado bien mi primer día, así que supongo que sí.

—Bueno... —sonrió y me sujetó por el codo mientras yo saltaba torpemente de un pie a otro—, no me explico cómo se puede hacer algo bien cerca de él. A mí se me ha medio fundido el foco durante un minuto.

—Estoy convencida de que produce ese efecto generalmente. —Me enderecé—. Vamos, necesito beber algo.

A la mañana siguiente, llegué con un ligero dolor en la parte de atrás del cráneo, que se burlaba de mí por haber tomado más vino de la cuenta. A pesar de eso, mientras subía en el ascensor hasta el piso vigésimo, no iba lamentando la resaca todo lo que debía. Mis alternativas habían sido: o bien demasiado alcohol, o bien una sesión de vibrador y no me daba la gana de tener un orgasmo a pilas con Oscuro y Peligroso como protagonista. No es que él supiera o que le importase en alguna medida, que me excitaba hasta la fascinación, pero lo sabría _yo,_ y no quería dar esa satisfacción a su ser imaginario.

Puse mis cosas en el último cajón del escritorio y al ver que Mark todavía no había llegado, fui a buscar una taza de café y volví a mi cubículo para ponerme al día con mis blogs favoritos del mundo de la publicidad.

— ¡Candy!

Me Levanté de un salto cuando apareció a mi lado, con su blanquísima sonrisa destellando sobre el fondo bronceado de la piel.

—Buenos días, Mark.

—Y tan buenos. Creo que eres mi talismán. Ven a mi despacho y tráete tu tableta. ¿Puedes quedarte hoy hasta tarde?

Le seguí, dándome cuenta de su entusiasmo.

—Pues claro.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso —se dejó caer en la silla.

Yo me senté en la misma del día anterior y rápidamente abrí un bloc de notas.

—Bueno... —empezó—, hemos recibido una SDP de Kingsman Vodka y mencionan mi nombre. Es la primera vez que eso sucede.

— ¡Enhorabuena!

—Gracias, pero mejor esperemos a conseguir el contrato. Todavía tenemos que presentar la oferta si conseguimos pasar la fase de solicitud de propuesta y quieren reunirse conmigo mañana por la tarde.

— ¡Vaya!, ¿son cortos esos plazos de tiempo?

—No. Generalmente esperan hasta que la SDP haya terminado para entrevistarse con nosotros, pero Kingsman ha sido comprada recientemente por Andrew Industrias y esta empresa tiene decenas de filiales. Será un buen negocio si podemos conseguir el contrato. Ellos lo saben y nos hacen pasar por el aro, para empezar con la reunión que tienen conmigo.

—Lo habitual es que se trabaje en equipo, ¿no?

—Sí, somos un grupo, pero ellos conocen bien todo el procedimiento: saben que un alto ejecutivo les soltará el discursito y que terminarán por tratar con un secundario como yo, por eso me eligieron a mí y ahora van a evaluarme. Pero, para ser justos, la SDP proporciona más información de la que pide. Es tan buena como un _brief_, así que no se les puede acusar de ser demasiado exigentes, sólo son meticulosos. Lo normal cuando se negocia con Andrew Industrias.

Se pasó una mano por los apretados rizos de su pelo, en un gesto que revelaba la presión que sentía.

— ¿Qué opinión tienes de Kingsman Vodka?

—Esto... bueno... Sinceramente, no me suena de nada.

Mark se reclinó en su asiento y soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! Creía que era yo el único. Bueno, la ventaja que tiene eso es que tampoco sabemos nada negativo. La ausencia de noticias puede significar buenas noticias.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para ayudarte, aparte de investigar sobre el vodka y quedarme hasta tarde?

Frunció la boca mientras pensaba.

—Toma nota...

No hicimos pausa para comer y seguíamos en la oficina mucho después de que se hubiera quedado vacía, revisando algunos datos preliminares de los encargados de las estrategias de comunicación. Eran un poco más de las siete cuando sonó el _Smartphone_ de Mark, asustándome por la brusca alteración del silencio reinante.

Mark activó la opción de _manos libres _y siguió con la tarea.

—Hola, cielo.

— ¿Ha comido ya esa pobre chica? —preguntó una cálida voz masculina por la línea telefónica.

Mark me miró a través del tabique de cristal de su despacho y respondió.

—Huy... se me había olvidado.

Yo aparté la vista, mordiéndome el labio inferior para disimular la risa.

A través del teléfono se oyó claramente un resoplido.

—Sólo lleva dos días en el puesto y ya la explotas y la matas de hambre. Se va a marchar.

— ¡Mierda! Tienes razón. Frank, cariño...

—Déjate de cariños, anda. ¿Le gusta la comida china?

Le indiqué a Mark que sí levantando un pulgar.

Él sonrió.

—Sí, le gusta.

—Vale. Estaré ahí dentro de veinte minutos. Avisa a los de seguridad de que voy a entrar.

Casi exactamente veinte minutos después, recibía a Frank Robson en la puerta de la sala de espera. Era un tipo gigantesco, con vaqueros oscuros, botas desgastadas y camisa muy bien planchada. De pelo cobrizo y risueños ojos grises, resultaba tan guapo como su compañero, sólo que de un modo distinto. Nos sentamos los tres a la mesa de Mark, servimos pollo _kung pao_, ternera y brécol en platos de papel, añadimos unas porciones de espeso arroz blanco y nos lanzamos al ataque con los palillos.

Me enteré de que Frank era contratista y de que él y Mark estaban juntos desde la universidad. Me impresionó ver cómo se trataban el uno al otro y sentí un poquito de envidia. Su relación funcionaba tan bien que era un verdadero placer pasar el tiempo con ellos.

—Caramba, chica —dijo Frank con un silbido cuando yo me iba a servir por tercera vez—, vaya cómo comes, ¿dónde lo metes?

Me encogí de hombros.

—En el gimnasio, supongo. Eso siempre ayuda...

—No le hagas caso —replicó Mark, sonriendo—. Es que tiene pelusa. Él tiene que cuidar ese cuerpo afeminado.

— ¡Joder! —Frank le dirigió a su compañero una mirada irónica—. Podría llevarla a comer con la panda y ganar dinero apostando a ver cuánto es capaz de engullir.

Yo me reí.

—Sería divertido.

—Ajá, ya sabía yo que tenías una veta insensata. Se te ve en la sonrisa.

Me quedé mirando la comida, tratando de que mi mente no vagase por el recuerdo de lo insensata que quizás había sido en mi época rebelde y autodestructiva.

Mark me salvó.

—No agobies a mi ayudante. Además, qué sabrás tú de mujeres insensatas.

—Sé que a algunas les gusta salir con hombres gays, que les interesa nuestra perspectiva. —Su sonrisa se dilató por un momento—. Y sé algunas cosas más... Eh, no se escandalicen, ustedes dos. Yo quería averiguar si el sexo hetero era para tanto.

Estaba claro que Mark se había llevado una sorpresa, pero, por el gesto que hizo con la boca, se le veía lo suficientemente seguro de su relación como para encontrar divertida la conversación.

— ¿Oh?

— ¿Y qué te pareció? —me atreví a preguntarle.

Frank se encogió de hombros.

—No quiero decir que esté sobrevalorado, porque, ciertamente, no soy el más adecuado para opinar y mis experiencias fueron muy limitadas, pero yo puedo pasar de él.

Pensé que era muy revelador que Frank pudiera relatar su historia utilizando el mismo lenguaje que Mark. Conversaban sobre sus trabajos y se escuchaban el uno al otro, aun cuando los ámbitos respectivos estuviesen a años luz el uno del otro.

—Teniendo en cuenta tu forma de vida actual —le dijo Mark, tomando un trozo de brécol con los palillos—, yo diría que eso es bueno.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, eran las ocho y el personal de limpieza ya había llegado. Mark insistió en pedirme un taxi.

— ¿Tengo que venir mañana temprano? —le pregunté.

Frank le dio unos golpecitos a Mark en el hombro.

—Tú debes de haber hecho algo grande en el pasado para tener ahora a esta chica.

—Creo que aguantarte a ti me da méritos —respondió Mark con sarcasmo.

—Pero si yo estoy muy bien enseñado —protestó Frank—; siempre bajo la tapa del baño.

Mark me dirigió una mirada de exasperación cargada de ternura hacia su compañero.

— ¿Y eso de qué sirve?

Mark y yo pasamos el jueves trabajando para estar listos a las cuatro, la hora de la reunión con el grupo de Kingsman. —Tomamos un almuerzo rápido con los dos creativos que iban a participar en la negociación cuando se llegara a esa fase del proceso; después, repasamos las notas sobre la presencia de Kingsman en la Web y el alcance de los medios sociales existentes.

Me puse un poco nerviosa cuando llegaron las tres y media porque sabía que el tráfico sería un asco, pero Mark siguió trabajando aun después de señalarle la hora. Eran más de las cuatro menos cuarto cuando Mark salió de su oficina dando saltitos, con una abierta sonrisa y colocándose la chaqueta.

—Candy, ven conmigo.

Le miré desde mi escritorio parpadeando por la sorpresa.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Claro, has trabajado mucho ayudándome con los preparativos. ¿No quieres ver cómo salen las cosas?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Me Levanté inmediatamente. Consciente de que mi apariencia contribuiría a la impresión que causara mi jefe, me alisé la falda negra de tubo y estiré los puños de mi blusa de seda. Por una rara casualidad, el rojo de la blusa combinaba perfectamente con la corbata de Mark.

—Gracias.

Tomamos el ascensor y por un momento me sorprendió que fuéramos hacia arriba en vez de hacia abajo. Cuando llegamos al último piso, vi que la sala de espera era bastante más grande y estaba mejor decorada que la del vigésimo piso. Unas cestas colgantes con helechos y lirios perfumaban el ambiente. En el cristal ahumado de seguridad que había a la entrada, se veían grabadas con chorro de arena las palabras ANDREW INDUSTRIES con un tipo de letra enérgico y masculino.

Nos permitieron la entrada y nos dijeron que esperásemos un poco. Ni Mark ni yo quisimos agua ni café, que nos ofrecieron y menos de cinco minutos después de llegar nos condujeron a la sala de juntas.

Mark me miró con un brillo en los ojos al tiempo que la recepcionista tocaba el picaporte.

— ¿Preparada?

—Preparada —contesté, con una sonrisa.

Se abrió la puerta y me indicaron que pasara yo primero. Me aseguré de entrar con una sonrisa radiante, sonrisa que se congeló cuando vi al hombre que se puso en pie a mi llegada.

Como me detuve de repente, nos atascamos en el umbral y Mark se chocó contra mi espalda, lanzándome hacia delante. Oscuro y Peligroso me agarró por la cintura y me levantó en vilo directamente hasta el pecho. El aire de mis pulmones se escapó todo de un golpe y con él, hasta la última pizca de mi sentido común. A pesar de las capas de ropa que nos separaban, notaba con las manos aquellos bíceps como piedras, aquel estómago musculoso en contacto con el mío. Al inspirar profundamente, se me irguieron los pezones, estimulados por la expansión de su tórax.

_Oh, no._ Me había caído una maldición. En mi cerebro se desplegó una veloz serie de imágenes que me mostraban las mil maneras en que podría tropezar, caer, dar traspiés, resbalar o estrellarme delante del dios del sexo durante los días, semanas y meses venideros.

—Hola, otra vez —murmuró y la vibración de su voz hizo que me doliera todo el cuerpo— siempre es un placer toparse contigo, Candy.

Me puse roja de vergüenza y de deseo, incapaz de separarme de él pese a la presencia de las otras personas que había en la sala. Que toda su atención estuviera puesta en mí no me ayudó precisamente, además de estar paralizada por la impresión de poderosa exigencia que emanaba de aquel macizo cuerpo. De nuevo llevaba un traje negro y tanto la corbata como la camisa eran de color gris pálido. Como siempre, estaba irresistible.

¿Qué se sentiría siendo tan extraordinariamente guapo? No habría manera de ir a ningún sitio sin provocar alboroto.

Mark me ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio sujetándome delicadamente por la espalda.

La mirada de Andrew se quedó fija en la mano que Mark tenía en mi brazo hasta que me soltó.

—Bueno —dijo Mark, ya con calma—, les presento a mi ayudante, Candy White.

—Ya nos conocemos. —Andrew me ofreció la silla que estaba junto a la suya.

Le pedí ayuda a Mark con la mirada, todavía sin haberme recobrado del rato que había pasado pegada al superconductor sexual en Fioravanti.

Andrew se inclinó hacia mí y me pidió en voz baja:

—Siéntate, Candy.

Mark me hizo una leve señal afirmativa con la cabeza, pero yo ya estaba a punto de sentarme. Mi cuerpo obedecía instintivamente a Andrew antes de que la mente tuviera tiempo de oponerse.

Traté de quedarme quieta las dos horas siguientes mientras a Mark lo acribillaban a preguntas Andrew y sus acompañantes de Kingsman, que resultaron ser dos atractivas morenas con traje de pantalón. La que iba vestida de color frambuesa ponía especial empeño en llamar la atención de Andrew, mientras que la del traje color crema estaba muy pendiente de mi jefe. Los tres parecían impresionados por la habilidad de Mark para exponer cómo el trabajo de la empresa —y su propia mediación con el cliente— eran un valor seguro demostrable para el producto del cliente.

Me parecía admirable la serenidad de Mark con toda aquella presión a que le sometían, principalmente Andrew, quien dominaba claramente la situación.

—Muy bien, señor Stafford —lo elogió Andrew discretamente al dar por terminada la entrevista—. Estoy deseando examinar la SDP cuando llegue el momento.

—Candy, ¿qué te tentaría a ti para probar Kingsman?

Me pilló desprevenida.

— ¿Perdón?

La intensidad de su mirada era punzante. Era como si lo único que viera fuera yo, lo cual me hizo respetar aún más a Mark, que había tenido que trabajar con aquel peso durante una hora.

La silla de Andrew estaba alineada perpendicularmente respecto al largo de la mesa, y me miraba a mí de frente. Tenía el brazo derecho sobre la pulida superficie de madera, golpeaba suave y rítmicamente el tablero con los dedos, largos y elegantes. Pude verle la muñeca, un pequeño fragmento de piel dorada con finas hebras de vello rubio y por alguna extraña razón, mi clítoris me palpitaba requiriendo atención. Sencillamente, ¡era tan... _masculino! _

— ¿Qué sugerencias de Mark te gustan más? —me preguntó—. Despejaremos la sala, si es necesario, para que nos des una opinión sincera —me dijo, con el gesto impasible en su rostro perfecto.

Cerré las manos en torno a los reposabrazos.

—Ya le he dado mi sincera opinión, señor Andrew, pero, si insiste en que se lo diga, creo que lujo y erotismo a precios razonables atraen a un sector muy amplio de la población. Yo carezco...

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Se levantó y se abrochó la chaqueta—. Señor Stafford, ya tiene una pauta. Nos veremos la próxima semana.

Seguí sentada todavía unos segundos, atónita ante el ritmo vertiginoso de los acontecimientos y miré a Mark, que parecía debatirse entre la perplejidad y la alegría.

Me puse en pie y me dirigí hacia la puerta, dándome perfecta cuenta de que Andrew caminaba junto a mí. El modo en que se movía, con elegancia animal y arrogante compostura, era terriblemente excitante. No podía imaginar que no follara bien y resultara agresivo, tomando lo que quisiera de tal forma que volviera a una mujer loca por dárselo.

Me acompañó todo el rato hasta los ascensores. Habló un poco con Mark sobre deportes, creo, pero yo estaba demasiado concentrada en mis propias reacciones como para ocuparme de charlas triviales. Cuando llegó nuestro ascensor, suspiré de alivio y me dispuse a entrar rápidamente con Mark.

—Un momento, Candy —dijo Andrew calmadamente, reteniéndome por el brazo—. Bajará enseguida —esta vez se dirigió a Mark, al tiempo que las puertas se cerraban con mi jefe dentro, completamente pasmado.

Andrew no volvió a hablar hasta que el ascensor empezó a bajar; después, apretó el botón de llamada y me preguntó:

— ¿Te acuestas con alguien?

Hizo la pregunta con tanta naturalidad, que me costó un poco procesarla.

Inspiré bruscamente.

— ¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

Se quedó mirándome y yo percibí lo mismo que había percibido la primera vez que nos vimos: una fuerza arrolladora y un dominio férreo de sí mismo, atributos que me hicieron dar un involuntario paso atrás. Otra vez. Por lo menos, en esta ocasión no me había caído; estaba progresando.

—Porque quiero follar contigo, Candy y necesito saber si hay algún obstáculo.

Sentí un repentino dolor entre los muslos y busqué la pared para conservar el equilibrio. Intentó sujetarme, pero le mantuve a raya con la mano.

—A lo mejor yo no estoy interesada, señor Andrew.

Un esbozo de sonrisa se asomó a su boca. No podía estar más guapo. _Ay, Dios mío..._

El sonido que precedía al ascensor me sobresaltó; estaba tan tensa... Y tan excitada como nunca en mi vida. Nunca antes había experimentado una atracción tan tórrida por nadie. Nunca antes me había sentido tan ofendida por alguien a quien deseaba tanto.

Entré en el ascensor y me volví hacia él.

—Hasta otra vez, Candy —me dijo, sonriente.

Se cerraron las puertas y yo me apoyé en el pasamanos de metal, intentando recuperar el control de mí misma. Apenas lo había conseguido cuando las puertas se abrieron y vi a Mark, que paseaba por la zona de espera de nuestra planta.

— ¡Por Dios, Candy!— refunfuñó Mark, parándose bruscamente— ¿Pero qué demonios pasa?

—No tengo ni puta idea —me desahogué, queriendo compartir el incidente, confuso e irritante, que había tenido lugar entre Andrew y yo, a sabiendas de que mi jefe no era el oyente más adecuado—. ¿A quién le importa? Ya sabes que te va a dar el contrato.

Desapareció el frunce de su entrecejo.

—Creo que es posible.

—Como dice mi compañero de piso, deberías celebrarlo. ¿Quieres que te reserve una mesa para cenar con Frank?

— ¿Por qué no? A las siete, en Pure Food and Wine, si pueden hacernos un hueco; si no, sorpréndenos.

Acabábamos de volver al despacho de Mark cuando se le echaron encima los ejecutivos: Michael Matthew, director ejecutivo y presidente, Sam Carson y Clark Bius, el presidente ejecutivo y vicepresidente ejecutivo, respectivamente.

Yo escurrí el bulto lo más discretamente que pude y me metí en mi cubículo.

Llamé a Pure Food and Wine y pedí una mesa para dos. Después de mucho rogar y suplicar, la encargada por fin cedió.

Le dejé a Mark un mensaje de voz: «Decididamente, hoy es tu día de suerte. Tienes mesa reservada para las siete. ¡Que te diviertas!».

Después, fiché la salida, ansiosa por llegar a casa.

— ¿Que te dijo _qué?_

Sentado al otro extremo de nuestro sofá modular blanco, Neil movió la cabeza en señal de reproche.

—Ya lo sé, ¿vale? —Bebí con placer otro sorbo de vino; era un refrescante _sauvignon blanc_, enfriado a la temperatura ideal, que yo había comprado en el camino de vuelta—. Ésa fue mi reacción también. Todavía no estoy segura de no haber sufrido alucinaciones y de que la conversación no haya sido producto de una sobredosis de sus feromonas.

— ¿Entonces?

Me senté encima de las piernas y me acomodé en el rincón del sofá.

— ¿Entonces, qué?

—Sabes a qué me refiero, Candy. —Cogió el _netbook_ que tenía sobre la mesa de centro y se lo puso sobre las piernas cruzadas—. ¿Te lo vas a tirar?

—Pero si no le _conozco. _Ni siquiera sé su nombre de pila y va y me suelta ésa.

—Él sí que sabe el tuyo. —Se puso a teclear—. ¿Y qué me dices del asunto del vodka? ¿Y eso de que pidiera a tu jefe en particular?

Estaba pasándome una mano por el pelo y me quedé inmóvil.

—Mark tiene mucho talento. Y si Andrew tiene un poco de olfato para los negocios, se dará cuenta y lo aprovechará.

—Se diría que sabe de negocios. —Neil le dio la vuelta al _netbook_ y me enseñó la página inicial de Andrew Industrias, que contaba con una imponente foto del Andrewsfire—. Aquí está su edificio, Candy. Albert Andrew es el dueño.

_¡Mierda!_ Cerré los ojos. _Albert Andrew. _El nombre le iba muy bien. Era tan sexy, elegante y masculino como él.

—Tiene gente que se encarga del _marketing_ de sus filiales. Probablemente decenas de personas.

—Calla ya, Neil.

—Es guapo, rico y quiere echarte un polvo. ¿Qué problema hay?

Me quedé mirándolo.

—Va a ser muy violento encontrarme con él a todas horas. Espero conservar mi empleo durante mucho tiempo, porque realmente me gusta mi trabajo y me gusta Mark. Gracias a él participo de lleno en todo el proceso y ya he aprendido un montón.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dice el doctor Martin de los riesgos calculados? Cuando tu loquero te dice que te arriesgues un poco, pues tienes que hacerlo. Puedes afrontarlo. Los dos sois adultos —devolvió la atención a la búsqueda en Internet—. ¡Hala!, ¿sabes que le faltan dos años para cumplir los treinta? Piensa en su resistencia.

—Piensa en su grosería. Estoy ofendida por el modo en que lo soltó. No me gusta sentirme como una vagina con piernas.

Neil hizo una pausa y me miró con lástima.

—Lo siento, nena. Eres muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte que yo, pero no quiero verte cargando con el mismo equipaje.

—No creo que normalmente sea así. —Aparté la mirada porque no quería hablar de lo que habíamos sufrido en el pasado—. Y no se trata de que me pida una cita para salir, pero tiene que haber una manera mejor de decirle a una mujer que quieres llevártela a la cama.

—Tienes razón. Es un idiota engreído. Déjale que suspire por ti hasta que se le pongan moradas las pelotas. Se lo tiene merecido.

Eso me hizo sonreír. Neil siempre lo conseguía.

—Dudo mucho de que ese hombre haya tenido alguna vez las pelotas moradas en toda su vida, pero es una fantasía muy graciosa.

Cerró el _netbook_ con un enérgico golpecito.

— ¿Qué hacemos esta noche?

—Estaba pensando que me gustaría ir a ver ese gimnasio de Krav Maga, en Brooklyn. —Desde que me encontré a Tom Stevens en Equinox, me parecía cada vez mejor la idea de ese tipo de actividad puramente física para luchar contra el estrés.

Estaba segura de que no sería lo mismo que darle de golpes a Albert Andrew, pero sí que resultaría menos perjudicial para mi salud.

**Continuara…**

Niñas hermosas mil gracias también por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura, le agradezco de corazón sus reviews a Friditas, Chiquita Andrew, CandyFan72, Paloma, Liss, Clau Ardley, luna, Gatita Andrew, JENNY, Blackcat2010, ALE MO y mil gracias a las que me siguen como Just Raquel, vivianakarenina, comolasaguilas40, me han animado mucho para continuar, también gracias a las que leen anónimamente cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

Mi Hermosa **CandyFan72** gracias por tus comentarios no sabes lo mucho que me alegran me dan animo cuídate mucho un bso.

Querida **Friditas** que bueno que te guste que nuestro amado Albert sea el principal en esta saga haber como la vez y si me equivoco corrígeme porfa cuídate mucho, abrazos.

Mi querida **Paloma** eres un sol de verdad tus comentarios me ayudan a seguir y no claudicar en mis pequeñas locuras mil gracias preciosa cuídate mucho que Dios te bendiga un bso.

Queridísima **Liss** mil gracias por leer, también por tus mensajes de verdad, tus porras me ayudaron a echarle ganas y poder seguir con ustedes eres un encanto de verdad mil gracias.

Mi querida amiga **Clau Ardley** me encanta que me siguas en mis locuras mil gracias hermosa por todo haber que te parece este Albert un bso cuídate mucho.

Amiga **luna** que agradeces mientras cuente con su apoyo aquí seguiré dando lata espero no te canses y la que te da las gracias por todo soy yo un abrazo.

Hermosa **Chiquita Andrew** por favor nada de desmayos, con los míos son suficientes dime que voy hacer si te pasa algo donde te localizo para ayudarte no, no bueno si te toca alguien como Albert tal vez te de chance pero si no te imaginas que susto no mejor cuídate mucho vale un beso princesa.

**Gatita Andrew** mi querida amiga gracias por seguirme, espero te guste y medes tu opinión un abrazo y bso cuídate.

Mi princesa **Blackcat2010** mil gracias por tu apoyo y me da gusto que estés leyendo las historias haber que te parecen, pero recuerda tener en algunas un vaso de agua fría a lado vale un abrazo.

Mi querida **ALE MO** ya sabes que con nuestro amado Albert siempre terminamos muertas por lo guapo, lindo, sexy y que más te puedo decir espero te guste en esta historia un bso enorme cuídate mucho hermosa.

**Nota: **Mis niñas hermosas mil disculpas por no subir, pero con las presiones del trabajo y con lo de mis demonios que siguen fastidiando el tratamiento que llevo para la hipoglucemia y el corazón volvió a fallar y regrese al hospital espero que con los cambios en la dosis y las nuevas medicinas ya funcione bien, para poder seguir con mis enanos sin darles tantos sustos y poder continuar con ustedes que se han vuelto un motor para no dejarme caer, pero como sabrán el cuerpo no avisa y el mío como da lata últimamente pero en fin, para compensarlas les dejo dos capítulos y tres pequeñas historias del libro Bajo las Sabanas que son historias eróticas cortas también se los iré adaptando poco a poco, el primer relato es de nuestro amado Albert se llama LO QUE PASÓ EN LAS VEGAS…, el segundo con nuestro adorado Terry se llama LA PRIMERA NOCHE y la ultima con nuestro encantador y elegante Archie se llama OTRO AS EN LA MANGA y así sucesivamente les iré subiendo las pequeñas historias con nuestros adorados personajes de Candy, también les comento están transmitiendo en México la serie por el canal 28 o CadenaTres a las 3:30 para las que quieran revivir las aventuras de la pecosa cuídense mucho un bso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Day Sylvia**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**No**** Te****escondo**** nada**

**Capitulo 3**

—Tu madre y Johnson no permitirán, de ninguna manera, que vengas aquí varias veces a la semana —dijo Neil, abrigándose con su elegante chaqueta de tela vaquera, aunque no hacía más que un poco de fresco.

El almacén reformado que Tom Stevens utilizaba de estudio era un edificio de ladrillo situado en una zona de Brooklyn, anteriormente industrial, que buscaba renovarse. El espacio era enorme y en las grandes puertas metálicas del área de carga no había nada que indicara lo que ocurría en el interior. Neil y yo nos sentamos en las gradas de aluminio y observamos a la media docena de boxeadores que había en las piso de abajo.

— ¡Ay! —Hice una mueca de dolor en solidaridad con el tipo que había encajado una patada en la ingle. Incluso con el acolchado, aquello había tenido que doler—. ¿Y cómo va a enterarse Johnson, Neil?

— ¿Porque acabarás en el hospital? —Me miró—. En serio, el Krav Maga es brutal. Simplemente están entrenando y es de contacto pleno. Y si no te delatan los moratones, tu padrastro se enterará de alguna forma. Siempre lo hace.

—Por mi madre; ella le cuenta todo. Pero no tengo intención de hablarle de esto.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No lo entendería. Pensará que quiero protegerme por lo que pasó y se sentirá culpable y me dará la vara con ello. No se creerá que mi principal interés radique en el ejercicio y el alivio del estrés.

Apoyé la barbilla en la palma de la mano y observé a Tom aleccionar en la pista a una mujer. Era un buen instructor. Paciente y riguroso, explicaba las cosas de una manera fácil de entender. Su estudio estaba en un barrio conflictivo, pero pensé que resultaba apropiado para lo que él enseñaba. Qué mejor que aquel inmenso almacén vacío para aprender defensa personal en situaciones reales.

—Ese Tom está como un tren —murmuró Neil.

—También lleva una alianza.

—Ya me he fijado. A los mejores siempre los cazan enseguida.

Tom se reunió con nosotros cuando terminó la clase, radiantes sus ojos marrones, y aún más radiante su sonrisa.

— ¿Qué te parece, Candy?

— ¿Dónde hay que firmar?

Ante aquella sonrisa tan sensual, Neil se me acercó y me apretó la mano hasta dejarme sin sangre en ella.

—Ven por aquí.

El viernes comenzó de manera abrumadora. Mark me explicó el proceso de recoger información para una solicitud de propuesta y me habló un poco más acerca de Andrew Industrias y Albert Andrew, señalando que él y Andrew tenían la misma edad.

—A veces tengo que recordármelo —dijo Mark—. Resulta fácil olvidarse de lo joven que es cuando le tienes delante.

—Sí —coincidí, en el fondo decepcionada porque no iba a verle en los siguientes dos días. Me fastidiaba, por mucho que me dijera a mí misma que no importaba. No me había dado cuenta de que me emocionaba la posibilidad de que nos encontráramos hasta que esa posibilidad desapareció. No tenía nada ni por asomo tan apasionante planeado para el fin de semana.

Estaba tomando notas en el despacho de Mark cuando oí que sonaba el teléfono de mi mesa. Me disculpé y corrí a cogerlo.

—Oficina de Mark Stafford...

—Candy, cariño, ¿cómo estás?

Me dejé caer en la silla al oír la voz de mi padrastro. Johnson me sonaba siempre a alta alcurnia: refinado, altanero y arrogante.

—George. ¿Va todo bien? ¿Le pasa algo a mamá?

—Sí, todo bien. Y tu madre está maravillosa, como siempre.

Se le suavizaba el tono de voz cuando hablaba de su mujer y yo se lo agradecía. En realidad, tenía muchas cosas que agradecerle, pero a veces me resultaba difícil encontrar un equilibrio entre esa gratitud y mis sentimientos de deslealtad. Sabía que a mi padre le acomplejaba la enorme diferencia de sus respectivas categorías económicas.

—Bien —respondí aliviada—. Me alegro. ¿Recibisteis mi nota de agradecimiento por el vestido y el esmoquin de Neil?

—Sí y fue muy amable de tu parte, pero ya sabes que no tienes que darnos las gracias por esas cosas. Discúlpame un momento. —Se puso a hablar con otra persona, probablemente su secretaria—. Candy, cielo, me gustaría que comiéramos juntos hoy. Enviaré a Kuki para que te recoja.

— ¿Hoy? Pero si nos vamos a ver mañana por la noche. ¿No puede esperar hasta entonces?

—No, tiene que ser hoy.

—Pero sólo dispongo de una hora para almorzar.

Me volví al sentir una palmadita en el hombro y vi a Mark a la entrada de mi cubículo.

—Tómate dos —susurró—. Te lo has ganado.

Suspiré y articulé un gracias para que él me leyera los labios.

— ¿Te va bien a las doce, George?

—De maravilla. Me apetece mucho verte.

A mí no me apetecía especialmente verme en privado con Johnson, pero salí, obediente, poco antes del mediodía, y ya había un turismo esperándome junto al bordillo. Kuki, el chófer y guardaespaldas de Johnson, me abrió la puerta al tiempo que le saludaba. Luego él se sentó al volante y me llevó al centro. Veinte minutos después, me sentaba a la mesa de la sala de reuniones de las oficinas de Johnson, ojeando el almuerzo magníficamente dispuesto para dos personas.

Johnson llegó poco después, con aspecto pulcro y distinguido. Tenía el pelo negro con algunas canas pero inmaculado y arrugas en la cara, pero seguía siendo muy guapo. Sus ojos eran del azul de los vaqueros desgastados y de una aguda perspicacia. Estaba delgado y atlético; sacaba tiempo de su apretada agenda para mantenerse en forma incluso antes de casarse con su trofeo de esposa: mi madre.

Me puse de pie cuando se acercó, y él se inclinó a besarme en la mejilla.

—Estás preciosa, Candy.

—Gracias. —Me parecía a mi madre, que también era rubia natural. Pero los ojos verdes los había heredado de mi padre.

Tomando asiento a la cabecera de la mesa, Johnson era consciente de que el indispensable telón de fondo del perfil de Nueva York recortado contra el horizonte quedaba a sus espaldas y se aprovechó de lo impresionante que era.

—Come —dijo, con la autoridad que tan fácilmente ejercen los hombres con poder. Los hombres como Albert Andrew. ¿Había sido Johnson tan ambicioso a la edad de Andrew?

Cogí mi tenedor y empecé con la ensalada de pollo, arándanos, nueces y queso feta. Estaba deliciosa y yo hambrienta. Me alegré de que Johnson no se pusiera a hablar inmediatamente y así poder disfrutar de la comida, pero el aplazamiento no duró mucho.

—Candy, cariño, me gustaría discutir ese interés que tienes por el Krav Maga.

Me quedé de piedra.

— ¿Perdona?

Johnson tomó un sorbo de agua fría y se echó hacia atrás; su mandíbula adoptó una rigidez que me advertía de que no iba a gustarme lo que estaba a punto de decirme.

—Anoche tu madre se alteró mucho cuando fuiste a ese estudio de Brooklyn. Me costó tranquilizarla y asegurarle que yo me encargaría de que siguieras haciendo lo que te gusta pero sin peligro. No quiere que...

—Un momento —dejé con cuidado el tenedor en la mesa, se me habían quitado las ganas de comer—. ¿Cómo sabía ella dónde me encontraba?

—Rastreó tu teléfono móvil.

— ¡Venga ya! —Respiré hondo y luego me desinflé. La sinceridad de su respuesta, como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo, me puso de malas. El estómago se me revolvió, más interesado de repente en rechazar el almuerzo que en digerirlo—. Por eso insistió tanto en que usara uno de los teléfonos de tu compañía. No tenía nada que ver con ahorrarme dinero.

—Por supuesto que en parte era por eso, pero además le da tranquilidad.

— ¿Tranquilidad? ¿Espiar a su hija adulta? Eso no es sano, George. Tienes que darte cuenta. ¿Sigue viendo al doctor Leonard?

Tuvo la gentileza de parecer incómodo.

—Sí, claro.

— ¿Le cuenta lo que está haciendo?

—No lo sé —respondió con cierta dureza—. Eso es asunto de María. Yo no intervengo.

No, no lo hacía. Él la complacía, la mimaba, la consentía. Y permitía que su obsesión con mi seguridad se le descontrolara.

—Tiene que olvidarse de aquello. _Yo_ lo he olvidado.

—Eras una niña, Candy y ella se siente culpable de no haberte protegido. Tenemos que dejarla un poco a su aire.

— ¿A su aire? ¡Se comporta como una acosadora! —La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Cómo podía mi madre invadir mi intimidad de aquella manera? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Se estaba volviendo loca y me estaba volviendo loca a mí también—. Esto tiene que acabar.

—Tiene fácil arreglo. He hablado con Kuki. Él te llevará cuando tengas que aventurarte a entrar en Brooklyn. Está todo arreglado. Eso te resultará mucho más práctico.

—No trates de tergiversarlo para que parezca que es en beneficio mío. —Me escocían los ojos y me quemaba la garganta con lágrimas de frustración no derramadas. Detestaba la forma en que hablaba de Brooklyn, como si fuera un país tercermundista—. Soy una mujer adulta. Tomo mis propias decisiones. ¡Lo dice la maldita ley!

— ¡No me hables en ese tono, Candy! Yo simplemente cuido de tu madre. Y de ti.

Me separé de la mesa de un empujón.

—Es culpa tuya. Eres tú quien no deja que se cure y me enfermas a mí también.

—Siéntate. Tienes que comer. A María le preocupa que no estés comiendo bien.

—Le preocupa _todo_, George. Ése es el problema. —Dejé mi servilleta en la mesa—. Tengo que volver al trabajo.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí furiosa hacia la puerta para salir de allí lo antes posible. Recogí el bolso, que me guardaba la secretaria de Johnson y dejé el teléfono encima de su escritorio. Kuki, que me esperaba en la zona de recepción, me siguió y yo sabía que no podría librarme de él. Sólo obedecía órdenes de Johnson.

Iba echando humo en el asiento de atrás del coche en el que Kuki me llevaba de vuelta al centro de la ciudad. Por mucho que despotricara, al final yo no era mucho mejor que Johnson, porque iba a ceder. Iba a rendirme y a dejar que mi madre se saliera con la suya, porque se me partía el corazón de pensar que mi madre sufriera más de lo que ya había sufrido. Era muy sensible y frágil y me quería hasta la locura.

Seguía con el ánimo decaído cuando llegamos al Andrewsfire. Cuando Kuki se alejó del bordillo, me quedé plantada en la acera llena de gente, mirando a un lado y a otro de la ajetreada calle en busca de una tienda donde pudiera comprar un poco de chocolate o de una tienda de teléfonos donde pudiera hacerme con un móvil nuevo.

Al final di una vuelta a la manzana y compré media docena de chocolatinas en la tienda de la esquina antes de volver al Andrewsfire. Llevaba fuera alrededor de una hora, pero no pensaba hacer uso del tiempo extra que me había concedido Mark. Necesitaba trabajar para distraerme de aquella familia de chiflados que tenía.

Mientras entraba en un ascensor vacío, rasgué el envoltorio de una de las chocolatinas y me desquite con ella a mordiscos. Iba haciendo grandes progresos en la deglución de la cuota de chocolate que me había autoimpuesto antes de llegar al vigésimo piso, cuando el ascensor se paró en el cuarto. Agradecí el tiempo añadido que la parada me proporcionaba para disfrutar del reconfortante placer del chocolate y el caramelo al derretírseme en la lengua.

Se abrieron las puertas y allí estaba Albert Andrew hablando con otros dos caballeros.

Como siempre, me quedé sin respiración al verle, lo cual reavivó la irritación, que estaba empezando a pasárseme. ¿Por qué me producía aquel efecto? ¿Cuándo iba a inmunizarme?

Él se giró y al verme, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa lenta, de infarto.

Estupendo. Qué mierda de suerte la mía. Me había convertido en una especie de reto.

Andrew pasó de sonreír a fruncir el ceño.

—Luego terminamos —dijo a sus acompañantes sin dejar de mirarme.

Al entrar en el ascensor, levantó una mano para disuadirles de que hicieran otro tanto. Sorprendidos, me lanzaron una mirada, luego a Andrew y luego a mí otra vez.

Pensé que lo mejor para mi salud mental era salir y tomar otro ascensor.

—No tan deprisa, Candy. —Andrew me agarró del codo y tiró de mí hacia atrás. Se cerraron las puertas y el ascensor se puso en marcha suavemente.

— ¿Qué hace? —espeté. Después de vérmelas con Johnson, lo último que necesitaba era a otro déspota tratando de mangonearme.

Andrew me agarró por la parte superior de los brazos y me escudriñó la cara con su intensa mirada azul.

—Algo pasa. ¿Qué es?

Aquella conocida electricidad volvió a chisporrotear entre nosotros, con mucha más fuerza, por lo furiosa que estaba yo.

—Usted.

— ¿Yo? —Me acariciaba los hombros con los pulgares. Luego me soltó y sacó una llave del bolsillo y la introdujo en el panel. Se apagaron todas las luces excepto la del último piso.

Vestía de negro otra vez, con finas rayas grises. Verle por detrás era una revelación. Tenía una buena anchura de hombros, sin ser corpulento, lo que hacía resaltar su fina cintura y sus largas piernas. Me sentía tentada de agarrarle aquellos sedosos mechones de pelo que le caían por encima del cuello de la camisa y tirar. Con fuerza. Por muy encabronada que estuviera, lo deseaba. Quería pelea.

—No estoy de humor para usted, señor Andrew.

Él observaba cómo la aguja de estilo antiguo que había encima de las puertas iba marcando el piso al que llegábamos.

—Yo puedo hacer que lo estés.

—No estoy interesada.

Andrew me lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro. Su camisa y su corbata eran del mismo azul cerúleo que las pupilas de sus ojos. El efecto era impresionante.

—Nada de mentiras, Candy. Nunca.

—No es ninguna mentira. ¿Y qué, si me siento atraída por usted? Supongo que a la mayoría de las mujeres les ocurre lo mismo. —Envolví lo que quedaba de la chocolatina y la metí en la bolsa de plástico que me había guardado en el bolso. No necesitaba comer chocolate cuando estaba respirando el mismo aire que Albert Andrew—. Pero no tengo el menor interés en hacer nada al respecto.

Entonces me miró, girándose pausadamente, con aquel amago de sonrisa que le suavizaba su pícara boca. Su naturalidad e indiferencia me sulfuraron aún más.

—La palabra atracción se queda corta para describir —señaló el espacio que había entre nosotros—... esto.

—Creerás que estoy loca, pero para que me desnude e intercambie sudores con alguien, antes tiene que gustarme ese alguien.

—No, loca, no —dijo él—. Pero yo no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de salir con nadie.

—Ya somos dos. Me alegro de que lo hayamos aclarado.

Se me acercó un poco más, levantando una mano hacia mi cara. Me obligué a no apartarme ni darle la satisfacción de ver que me intimidaba. Me rozó la comisura de la boca con el pulgar y a continuación se lo llevó a la suya. Se lamió la yema y ronroneó.

—Chocolate y tú. Delicioso.

Me recorrió un escalofrío, seguido de una ardiente punzada entre las piernas al imaginarme lamiendo chocolate de aquel cuerpo tan letalmente sexy.

Se le oscureció la mirada y bajó la voz hasta darle un tono de intimidad.

—El amor romántico no está en mi repertorio, Candy. Pero sí mil maneras de conseguir que te corras. Déjame que te lo demuestre.

El ascensor se paró de golpe. Sacó la llave del panel y se abrieron las puertas.

Retrocedí hasta el rincón y le dije que se largara con un gesto de la mano.

—En serio, no me interesa.

—Vamos a discutirlo. —Andrew me tomo por el codo y suavemente, pero con insistencia, me exhortó a salir.

Lo acompañé porque me gustaba el ascenso que me producía estar cerca de él y porque tenía curiosidad por saber lo que me diría si le dedicaba algo más de cinco minutos.

Le abrieron la puerta de seguridad tan deprisa que no tuvo ni que detenerse ante ella. La guapa pelirroja de recepción se apresuró a levantarse, a punto de transmitirle alguna información hasta que él sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia. La chica cerró la boca de golpe y se me quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos cuando pasamos por delante con paso enérgico.

Menos mal que llegamos enseguida al despacho de Andrew. Su secretario se puso de pie en cuanto vio a su jefe, pero permaneció en silencio al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo.

—No me pases llamadas, Arthur —dijo Andrew, haciéndome entrar en su despacho a través de la doble puerta de cristal abierta.

A pesar de mi irritación, no pude evitar quedarme impresionada con el espacioso centro de operaciones de Albert Andrew. Unas ventanas que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo dominaban la ciudad en dos laterales y una pared entera de cristal daba al resto de la oficina. La única pared opaca que había, enfrente de su enorme escritorio, estaba cubierta de pantallas planas en constante funcionamiento con canales de noticias de todo el mundo. Había tres zonas de estar diferentes, cada una de ellas más grande que la oficina entera de Mark y un aparador en el que se exhibían licoreras de cristal tallado, que proporcionaban las únicas notas de color en un lugar en el que, por lo demás, predominaban el negro, el gris y el blanco.

Andrew apretó un botón de su escritorio que cerró las puertas; luego otro que escarchó al instante la pared de cristal, protegiéndonos completamente de la vista de sus empleados. Con las láminas reflectantes, de una preciosa tonalidad azul zafiro, que había en las ventanas exteriores, la intimidad estaba garantizada. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en un perchero de cromo. Luego volvió a donde yo me había quedado parada nada más cruzar la puerta.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo, Candy?

—No, gracias. — ¡Caray! Estaba aún más apetecible sólo con el chaleco. Veía mejor lo en buena forma que estaba, aquellas vigorosas espaldas. La forma tan bonita en que se le marcaban los bíceps y el culo cuando se movía.

Señaló hacia el sofá de cuero negro.

—Siéntate.

—Tengo que volver a trabajar.

—Y yo tengo una reunión a las dos. Cuanto antes resolvamos esto, antes volveremos a nuestros respectivos asuntos. Y ahora, siéntate.

— ¿Qué cree que vamos a resolver?

Suspirando, me levantó como a una novia y me llevó hasta el sofá. Me dejó caer de culo y luego se sentó a mi lado.

—Tus objeciones. Ya es hora de que hablemos de qué es lo que hace falta para que te me pongas debajo.

—Un milagro. —Me eché hacia atrás, ampliando el espacio que nos separaba. Tiré del dobladillo de mi falda verde esmeralda, lamentando no haberme puesto pantalones—. Su manera de acercarse me parece grosera y ofensiva.

Y un tipo bueno como pocos, pero eso no iba a reconocerlo.

Se me quedó mirando con ojos entrecerrados.

—Puede que sea directa, pero es sincera. No me pareces de esa clase de mujeres que quieren sandeces y halagos en lugar de la verdad.

—Lo que no quiero es que me traten como si fuera una muñeca inflable.

Andrew arqueó las cejas.

—En fin...

— ¿Hemos terminado? —Me Levanté.

Agarrándome de la muñeca, tiró de mí para que volviera a sentarme.

—De ninguna manera. Hemos establecido unos puntos de discusión: entre nosotros existe una poderosa atracción sexual, pero ninguno de los dos quiere comprometerse. Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres tú... exactamente? ¿Seducción, Candy? ¿Quieres que te seduzcan?

Aquella conversación me fascinaba y horrorizaba a partes iguales. Y, sí, también me tentaba. No podía ser de otro modo ante un hombre tan guapo y viril como aquél, empeñado en retozar conmigo. A pesar de todo, ganó la indignación.

—Las relaciones sexuales que se planifican como si fueran una transacción comercial no me ponen.

—Fijar unos criterios al principio probablemente evitará que haya expectativas exageradas y decepción al final.

— ¿Está de broma?— dije, frunciendo el ceño—. Escúchese. ¿Por qué llamarlo un polvo siquiera? ¿Por qué no ser claro y llamarlo expulsión seminal en un orificio previamente acordado?

Me encabronó que echara la cabeza hacia atrás y riera a carcajadas. Aquel sonido profundo y gutural me inundó como un torrente de agua tibia. Cada vez me sentía más vulnerable en su presencia. Su risa campechana le hacía menos dios del sexo y más humano. De carne y hueso. Real.

Me Levanté y me eché hacia atrás, fuera de su alcance.

—En el sexo esporádico no tiene por qué haber vino y rosas, pero, por el amor de Dios, sea lo que sea, debería ser personal. Incluso amistoso. Con respeto mutuo por lo menos.

Cuando se puso de pie, el humor le había desaparecido y se le habían ensombrecido los ojos.

—No hay señales contradictorias en mis asuntos privados. Tú quieres que cambie de actitud, pero no se me ocurre una buena razón para hacerlo.

—Yo no quiero que haga una mierda, aparte de dejarme volver al trabajo. —Me encaminé hacia la puerta y tiré del picaporte, maldije en voz baja cuando vi que ni se movía—. Déjeme salir, Andrew.

Le sentí aproximarse por detrás. Puso las palmas en el cristal a ambos lados de mi espalda, enjaulándome. Cuando le tenía tan cerca era incapaz de pensar en mi supervivencia.

La fuerza y la exigencia de su voluntad proyectaban un campo de fuerza casi tangible. Andrew se me acercó tanto que me sentí encerrada allí dentro con él. Todo lo que quedaba fuera de aquella burbuja dejó de existir, mientras que en su interior mi cuerpo entero se estiraba hacia el suyo. El que produjera en mí un efecto tan profundo y visceral estando yo tan sumamente irritada hacía que la cabeza me diera vueltas. ¿Cómo podía ponerme tan cachonda un hombre cuyas palabras deberían haberme enfriado por completo?

—Date la vuelta, Candy.

Cerré los ojos contra la oleada de excitación que me produjo aquel tono autoritario. ¡Dios, qué bien olía! Aquel vigoroso cuerpo irradiaba avidez, pasión y estimulaba el salvaje deseo que yo sentía por él. Esa incontrolable reacción se vio intensificada por la frustración con Johnson, que no terminaba de desaparecer y mi más reciente irritación con el propio Andrew.

Le deseaba. Mucho. Pero no me convenía. Sinceramente, podía joderme la vida yo solita. No necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

Apoyé la frente, que me ardía, en el cristal climatizado.

—Déjelo, Andrew.

—Ya lo hago. Eres muy complicada. —Me rozó detrás de la oreja con los labios. Luego me puso una mano abierta en el estómago, separando los dedos para incitarme a que me apretara contra él. Estaba tan excitado como yo, con la polla dura y gorda pegada a la parte inferior de mi espalda—. Date la vuelta y dime adiós.

Decepcionada y pesarosa, me giré entre sus brazos, arqueándome contra la puerta para que se me enfriara un poco la espalda. Él estaba encorvado sobre mí, con su abundante cabello enmarcándole la hermosa cara y el antebrazo apoyado en la puerta para acercarse aún más. Yo apenas tenía espacio para respirar. La mano que antes me había puesto en la cintura descansaba ahora en la curva de mi cadera, apretando, volviéndome loca. Me miraba fijamente, con aquella mirada intensa, penetrante.

—Bésame —dijo con voz ronca—. Concédeme eso al menos.

Jadeando suavemente, me lamí los labios secos. Él gimió, inclinó la cabeza y me selló la boca con la suya. Me sorprendió lo suaves que eran sus labios firmes y la delicadeza de la presión que ejerció. Suspiré y él introdujo la lengua, saboreándome con largas lengüetadas, sin prisas. Su beso era seguro, diestro y con el punto justo de agresividad para excitarme salvajemente.

Oí, a lo lejos, el ruido de mi bolso al dar en el suelo; acto seguido tenía las manos en su pelo. Tiraba de sus sedosos mechones para dirigir su boca hacia la mía. Él ahondó el beso, acariciándome la lengua con suculentos deslizamientos de la suya. Notaba el desbocado latido de su corazón contra mi pecho, prueba de que no era el ideal imposible que me había forjado en mi calenturienta imaginación.

Se apartó de la puerta dando un empujón. Rodeándome la nuca con una mano y la curva de mis nalgas con la otra, me levantó en el aire.

—Te deseo, Candy. Complicada o no, no puedo evitarlo.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba en contacto con el suyo, dolorosamente consciente de cada duro y ardiente centímetro de su ser. Respondí a su beso como si fuera a comérmelo vivo. Se me había puesto la piel húmeda y muy sensible, los pechos blandos y pesados. El clítoris reclamaba atención a gritos, palpitando al ritmo del furioso latido de mi corazón.

Fui vagamente consciente de que nos movíamos y de repente noté que caía de espaldas en el sofá. Andrew estaba apalancado sobre mí con una rodilla en el cojín y el otro pie en el suelo. Apoyaba el torso en el brazo izquierdo, mientras que con la otra mano me agarraba por detrás de la rodilla, deslizándola por el muslo con decisión y firmeza.

Le oí resoplar cuando llegó al punto en el que la liga sujetaba la parte superior de mis medias de seda. Apartó los ojos de los míos y miró hacia abajo, levantándome la falda para desnudarme de cintura para abajo.

— ¡Santo Dios, Candy! —En su pecho resonó un murmullo y aquel primigenio sonido me puso la piel de gallina—. Tu jefe tiene mucha suerte de ser gay.

Medio atolondrada, vi cómo el cuerpo de Andrew descendía hacia el mío, y separé las piernas de manera que encajara el ancho de sus caderas. Se me tensaron los músculos con la urgencia de alzarme hacia él, para acelerar el contacto entre nosotros, por el que había suspirado desde la primera vez que le vi. Volvió a bajar la cabeza y de nuevo me tomó la boca, lastimándome los labios con un delicado punto de violencia.

De repente, se apartó de mí, poniéndose de pie a trompicones.

Yo me quedé allí tumbada, jadeante y húmeda, deseosa y dispuesta. Entonces me di cuenta de por qué había reaccionado de aquella tempestuosa manera.

Había alguien detrás de él.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Day Sylvia**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**No**** Te****escondo**** nada**

**Capitulo 4**

Avergonzada ante la repentina irrupción en nuestra intimidad, me incorporé a toda prisa, estirándome la falda.

—... reunión de las dos es aquí.

Tardé un buen rato en darme cuenta de que Andrew y yo seguíamos solos en la sala y de que la voz que había oído venía del altavoz. Andrew estaba de pie al otro extremo del sofá, con la cara roja, el ceño fruncido y respirando agitadamente.

Tenía la corbata aflojada y la bragueta tensa gracias a su magnífica erección.

Yo me horrorizaba pensando en mi propio aspecto y para colmo de males, volvía tarde al trabajo.

—¡Jesús! —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. ¡En pleno día y en mi oficina!

Me puse de pie y traté de recomponerme un poco.

—Déjame a mí —se acercó y me levantó la falda otra vez.

Disgustada por lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir cuando debía estar trabajando, le di un manotazo.

—Basta ya. Déjeme en paz.

—Cállate, Candy —dijo en tono grave y me ayudó a meter la blusa, negra y de seda y a que la línea de botones quedase derecha. Luego me bajó la falda, alisándola con manos expertas y serenas—. Arréglate la coleta.

Andrew recuperó la chaqueta y se la puso antes de colocarse bien la corbata. Llegamos a la puerta al mismo tiempo y cuando me agaché para recoger el bolso, él se inclinó conmigo.

Me cogió por la barbilla y me obligó a mirarle.

—Eh, ¿te encuentras bien? —me preguntó suavemente.

Me ardía la garganta. Estaba excitada, furiosa y de lo más abochornada. Nunca en la vida había perdido la cabeza de aquella manera. Y me sentaba fatal que hubiera ocurrido precisamente con él, un hombre cuya actitud hacia la intimidad sexual era tan fría que me deprimía con sólo pensarlo.

Sacudí la cabeza para que me soltara la barbilla.

—¿Cómo estoy?

—Preciosa y como para echarte un polvo. Te deseo tanto que me hace daño. Estoy a punto de llevarte otra vez al sofá y hacer que te corras hasta que me supliques que pare.

—No se te puede acusar de retórico —le reproché, pero dándome cuenta de que no me sentía ofendida. La verdad era que aquella crudeza tenía un tremendo efecto afrodisíaco. Con las piernas temblorosas y apretando firmemente la correa del bolso, sentía la tremenda necesidad de huir de aquel hombre. Y cuando terminara mi jornada, quería estar sola con una buena copa de vino.

Andrew seguía junto a mí.

—Ahora voy a ocuparme de lo que me queda por hacer y a las cinco habré terminado. A esa hora vendré a buscarte.

—No, no venga. Esto no cambia nada.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

—No sea pretencioso, Andrew. He estado ofuscada un ratito, pero todavía no quiero lo que quiere usted.

—Claro que lo quieres; lo que pasa es que no te gusta el modo en que yo pretendo dártelo. Así que volveremos a vernos y repasaremos.

Otro negocio. Preparado de antemano. Se me tensó todo el cuerpo.

Puse una mano sobre la suya e hice girar el pomo para deslizarme acto seguido por debajo de su brazo y salir de allí. El secretario de Andrew, boquiabierto, se levantó inmediatamente, lo mismo que las tres personas, una mujer y dos hombres, que estaban esperándole. Le oí hablar detrás de mí.

—Arthur los acompañará a mi despacho. Yo llegaré enseguida.

Me alcanzó por la zona de recepción y me pasó el brazo por detrás a la altura de la cadera. No quería montar un numerito, así que esperé hasta llegar a los ascensores para zafarme.

Él se lo tomó con tranquilidad y apretó el botón de llamada.

Yo no aparté la vista de la tecla encendida.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Pues mañana.

—Voy a estar muy ocupada todo el fin de semana.

—¿Con quién? —me preguntó impulsivamente, acercándose mucho a mí.

—A usted no le...

Me tapó la boca con la mano.

—No sigas. Dime tú cuándo, entonces. Y antes de que contestes que nunca, mírame y dime si soy la clase de hombre a quien se rechaza así como así.

Tenía el gesto firme, los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada resuelta. Yo me estremecí. No estaba nada segura de ganarle la batalla de la tenacidad a Albert Andrew.

Tragué saliva y esperé hasta que retiró la mano.

—Creo que los dos necesitamos calmarnos y tomarnos un par de días para pensar.

—El lunes, al salir del trabajo —insistió.

Llegó el ascensor y entré. Luego, me volví hacia él y contraataqué.

—El lunes, a la hora de comer.

Sólo tendríamos una hora. Escapatoria garantizada.

—Va a suceder, Candy —dijo, justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas y sonó más como una amenaza que como una promesa.

—No te apures, Candy —me tranquilizó Mark cuando llegué hasta mi mesa casi a las dos y cuarto—, que no te has perdido nada. Yo he comido tarde con el señor Bius y acabo de llegar.

—Gracias.

Pero, dijera lo que dijera yo me sentía muy mal. La dura mañana del viernes parecía haber tenido lugar varios días atrás.

Trabajamos sin interrupción hasta las cinco, cambiando impresiones sobre un anuncio de comida rápida e ideando algunos retoques, de modo que nos sirviera para una cadena de tiendas de alimentación biológica.

—Para que luego hablen de extraños compañeros de cama —había bromeado Mark, sin saber hasta qué punto tenía razón en cuanto a mi vida privada.

Acababa de cerrar el ordenador y estaba a punto de sacar el bolso del cajón, cuando sonó el teléfono. Eché un vistazo al reloj y vi que eran exactamente las cinco, así que contemplé la posibilidad de no hacer caso a la llamada, teniendo en cuenta que, estrictamente hablando, mi jornada había terminado.

Pero como todavía me sentía fatal por haberme pasado con la hora de la comida, lo consideré un castigo y contesté.

—Candy cielo, dice George que te dejaste el móvil en su oficina.

Solté un bufido y me dejé caer sobre el respaldo de la silla. Me imaginaba el pañuelo empapado que solía ir asociado con aquel característico tono de inquietud de mi madre. Me trastornaba y al mismo tiempo me partía el corazón.

—Hola, mamá, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien, gracias. —Mi madre tenía voz de niña y a la vez, entrecortada, como la de Marilyn Monroe cruzada con la de Scarlett Johansson—. Kuki te ha dejado el teléfono en la portería de tu casa. No deberías ir a ninguna parte sin él. Nunca se sabe si vas a necesitar llamar a alguien...

Había estado dándole vueltas a la idea de quedarme con el teléfono y derivar las llamadas a otro número que no supiera mi madre, pero eso no era lo que más me importaba en aquel momento.

—¿Y qué opina el doctor Leonard de que estés de metiche en mi teléfono?

El silencio al otro lado de la línea fue muy significativo.

—El doctor Leonard sabe que me preocupo por ti.

—Mamá, creo que es hora de que vayamos juntas de nuevo a la consulta —le dije, pellizcándome el puente de la nariz.

—Ah, sí... claro. De hecho, él me ha dicho que le gustaría volver a verte.

_Probablemente porque piensa que no estás colaborando mucho._ Cambié de tema.

—Me gusta mucho mi nuevo trabajo.

—Eso es estupendo, Candy. ¿Te trata bien tu jefe?

—Sí, es fantástico. No podría ser mejor.

—¿Es guapo?

—Sí, mucho. Pero no está libre —contesté y sonreí.

—¡Qué pena! Los mejores nunca lo están.

Ella se rio y mi sonrisa se hizo más abierta.

Me encantaba que estuviera contenta. Ojalá lo estuviera con más frecuencia.

—Estoy deseando verte mañana en la cena benéfica.

María Wolf de George Johnson, una deslumbrante belleza rubia a quien nunca le había faltado atención masculina, se sentía como pez en el agua en los actos de sociedad.

—Vamos a pasarlo bien —dijo mi madre entrecortadamente—. Tú, Neil y yo. Iremos al _spa_ y nos pondremos lindos y a tono. Estoy segura de que te vendría bien un masaje después de trabajar.

—Yo no voy a rechazarlo, por supuesto y sé que a Neil le encantará.

—¡Qué ilusión me hace! Les mando un coche a casa a eso de las once.

—Estaremos listos.

Cuando colgué, me recliné en la silla y suspiré por un baño caliente y un orgasmo. Me tenía sin cuidado que Albert Andrew se enterase de que me masturbaba pensando en él. La frustración sexual debilitaba mi posición y él seguro que no tenía ese problema. No me cabía duda de que contaría con un orificio condescendiente antes de que terminase el día.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo mientras me cambiaba los zapatos de tacón por los de caminar. Casi nunca se podía despistar a mi madre durante demasiado rato. Los cinco minutos que habían pasado desde que terminó nuestra conversación eran el tiempo justo que había tardado en darse cuenta de que el problema del móvil no estaba resuelto. De nuevo pensé en no hacer caso de la llamada, pero no quería llevarme a casa ningún disgusto del día.

Respondí con la frase habitual, pero con menos energía.

—Sigo pensando en ti.

La voz ronca y aterciopelada de Andrew me envolvió con tal sensación de alivio que comprendí cuánto había deseado volver a oírla. Ese mismo día.

Mi ansia era tan profunda que tuve la certeza de que aquel hombre iba a convertirse en una droga para mí, la fuente principal de muchos e intensos goces.

—Sigo tocándote, Candy. Sigo saboreándote. He estado empalmado desde que te fuiste, pasando por dos reuniones y una teleconferencia. Te doy ventaja: pon tú las condiciones.

—A ver... déjame que piense... —le hice esperar, sonriendo al recordar aquello de las pelotas moradas que había dicho Neil—. Pues... no se me ocurre nada. Pero sí que puedo darte un consejo de amiga: vete a pasar el rato con alguna mujer que babee por ti y te haga creer que eres un dios. Folla con ella hasta que no puedan con el alma ninguno de los dos. Así, cuando me veas el lunes ya se te habrá pasado todo y volverás al orden obsesivo compulsivo de tu vida normal.

Oí un crujido de cuero y me imaginé a Andrew reclinándose en la silla.

—Ésa era tu carta blanca, Candy. La próxima vez que ofendas a mi inteligencia, te daré unos azotes.

—A mí no me gustan esas cosas —repliqué, pero la advertencia, hecha con aquella voz, me electrizó. Oscuro y Peligroso, no había duda.

—Ya hablaremos de eso. Mientras tanto, dime lo que _sí_ te gusta.

Yo seguí en mis trece.

—Es indudable que tienes voz de teléfono erótico, pero yo me largo; he quedado con mi vibrador.

Debería haber colgado en ese momento, para que el efecto «calabazas» hubiera sido total, pero no pude resistirme a saber si lo encajaría como yo me imaginaba. Además, estaba divirtiéndome con él.

—Ay Candy —Andrew pronunció mi nombre en un desalentado susurro—, estás decidida a hacerme poner de rodillas, ¿verdad? ¿Qué haría falta para convencerte de formar un trío con un amigo que funciona con pilas?

No hice caso de sus preguntas, pero me alegré de que no pudiera ver el temblor de mis manos cuando me puse el bolso en el hombro. _No _pensaba hablar de los amigos de pilas con Albert Andrew. Nunca había hablado abiertamente sobre la masturbación con ningún hombre y mucho menos iba a hacerlo con alguien que, a efectos prácticos, era un desconocido.

—Mi amigo de pilas y yo tenemos un viejo pacto: cuando terminamos, sabemos exactamente cuál de los dos ha usado al otro y la usada no soy yo. Adiós, Albert.

Colgué y me dirigí a las escaleras, con la idea de que bajar veinte pisos andando cumpliría dos funciones: una, eludir artefactos mecánicos, la otra, ahorrarme una sesión de gimnasio.

Me alegré tanto de llegar a casa después de un día como el que había tenido, que entré literalmente bailando en el apartamento. Mi sincero «¡Dios, por fin en casa!», acompañado de unos bailes, fue lo bastante vehemente como para sobresaltar a la pareja que estaba en el sofá.

—¡Huy! —exclamé, avergonzada por mis tonterías. No es que Neil estuviera en una situación comprometida con su invitado cuando yo aparecí sin previo aviso, pero sí que se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro para que se intuyera una cierta intimidad.

Sin querer, pensé en Albert Andrew, que prefería despojar de intimidad al acto más íntimo que uno se puede imaginar. Yo había tenido ligues de una noche y amigos con derecho a roce y nadie sabía mejor que yo que hacer el amor y fornicar eran dos cosas muy diferentes, pero no creo haber visto nunca el sexo como un apretón de manos. Me parecía triste lo que hacía Andrew, aunque no fuese alguien que inspirase compasión precisamente.

—Hola, nena —me saludó Neil, poniéndose de pie—. Tenía la esperanza de que llegases antes de que Michael se marchara.

—Tengo clase dentro de una hora —explicó Michael, rodeando la mesa, mientras yo dejaba la bolsa de los zapatos en el suelo y el bolso sobre un taburete en el mostrador de desayuno—, pero me alegro de haber podido conocerte antes de irme.

—Yo también. —Le estreché la mano que me tendió y de paso, le estudié de un vistazo. Era de mi edad aproximadamente, estatura media y agradablemente musculoso. Tenía un rebelde pelo rubio y los ojos color avellana. En cuanto a la nariz, se le debía de haber roto en alguna ocasión, eso resultaba evidente.

—¿Qué les parece una copa de vino?

—Me apunto —contestó Michael.

—Yo tomaré una también. —Neil se unió a nosotros en el mostrador de desayuno. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros y un jersey de los que dejan los hombros descubiertos del mismo color, con un aire informal y elegante que armonizaba maravillosamente con el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos miel.

Abrí la vinoteca y saqué una botella cualquiera.

Michael, con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, se balanceaba sobre los pies y charlaba en voz baja, mientras yo descorchaba la botella y servía.

Entonces, sonó el teléfono y yo descolgué el auricular de la pared.

—¿Sí?

—Hola, Candy. Soy Tom Stevens.

—Hola, Tom, ¿qué tal?

—Espero no molestarte con mi llamada. Tu padrastro me ha dado el número.

_Ah_. Ya había tenido yo bastante Johnson para un día.

—Claro que no me molesta, ¿ocurre algo?

—¿Sinceramente? Bueno, pues parece que las cosas ahora van bien. Tu padrastro es como mi hada madrina. Está financiando unas cuantas mejoras en la seguridad del gimnasio y algunas modernizaciones que hacen mucha falta. Por eso te llamo. El centro va a estar cerrado unos días. Volvemos a abrir dentro de una semana, a contar desde el lunes.

Cerré los ojos y traté de reprimir un ramalazo de ira. Pero Tom no tenía la culpa de que Johnson y mi madre fueran dos maníacos súper protectores empeñados en controlarme. No veían lo irónico que resultaba que me defendieran estando rodeada de personas tan cualificadas para hacerlo.

—Fantástico. Estoy deseando ir a entrenarme contigo.

—Yo también. Voy a entrenarte duro, Candy. Tus padres darán el dinero por bien empleado.

Puse un vaso delante de Neil y tomé un buen sorbo del mío. No dejaba de sorprenderme toda la colaboración que podía comprarse con dinero. Pero Tom no tenía la culpa.

—Por mí, fenomenal.

—Empezaremos contigo en cuanto abramos la próxima semana. Tu chófer tiene el horario.

—Muy bien. Pues hasta entonces. —Colgué el auricular y capté la mirada, dulce y amorosa, que Michael le dirigió a Neil cuando creía que no los veía a ninguno de los dos. Me hizo pensar que mis problemas podían esperar—. Michael, siento mucho que tengas que marcharte. ¿Puedes venir el miércoles a cenar _pizza?_ Me gustaría que hiciéramos algo más que decirnos hola y adiós.

—Tengo clase —me sonrió, con cara de pena y miró otra vez a Neil de soslayo—, pero podría venir el martes.

—Perfecto. Encargamos la comida y vemos una película.

—Me encanta la idea.

Neil me premió tirándome un beso cuando acompañó a Michael hasta la puerta. Cuando volvió a la cocina, tomo su vaso de vino y dijo:

—Bueno, Candy suéltalo ya. Se te ve muy estresada.

—Lo estoy —admití, botella en mano dando vueltas por el salón.

—Es por Albert Andrew, ¿no?

—Pues claro. Pero no quiero hablar de él. —Aunque la persecución de Albert había sido estimulante, su objetivo era asqueroso— mejor hablamos de Michael y de ti. ¿Cómo se conocieron?

—Me lo encontré en una prueba. Trabaja media jornada como ayudante de un fotógrafo. Es muy sexy ¿verdad? —le brillaban los ojos de felicidad— y todo un caballero, a la vieja usanza.

—¿Pero queda alguno de ésos? —murmuré antes de terminar el primer vaso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada, lo siento Neil. Me ha caído muy bien y es evidente que tú le gustas. ¿Estudia Fotografía?

—Veterinaria.

—¡Vaya! Eso está muy bien.

—Eso mismo pienso yo. Pero dejemos a un lado a Michael por el momento y dime qué es lo que te mortifica. Dilo de una vez.

—Mi madre —contesté, suspirando— que se ha enterado de mi interés por el gimnasio de Tom y está fastidiándola.

—¿Y cómo se ha enterado? Te juro que yo no se lo he dicho a nadie.

—Ya sé que no has sido tú, ni se me hubiera ocurrido pensarlo. —Agarré la botella y me serví otro vaso—. Toma nota: ha estado de metiche en mi móvil.

Neil hizo un gesto de asombro levantando las cejas.

—¿En serio? Qué miedo.

—¿A que sí? Se lo conté a Johnson, pero él no quiere saber nada.

—Bueno. —Se pasó la mano entre el largo flequillo—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Comprar otro teléfono. Y hablar con el doctor Leonard a ver si puede inculcarle un poco de sensatez.

—Buena jugada, pásale el asunto a su loquero. Esto... y en tu trabajo, ¿va todo bien? ¿Todavía te gusta?

—Mucho. —Recliné la cabeza en los cojines y cerré los ojos—. Mi empleo y tú son ahora mismo mi salvación.

—¿Y qué me dices del macizo supermillonario que quiere trincarte? Venga, Candy que me muero por saberlo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Se lo conté, por supuesto. Quería su opinión sobre todo aquello; sin embargo, cuando terminé, se quedó callado. Levanté la cabeza para mirarle y le encontré con los ojos brillantes y mordiéndose el labio.

—Neil, ¿en qué piensas?

—En que esta historia me pone muy caliente —se echó a reír y el sonido afectuoso y masculino de su risa barrió buena parte de mi irritación—. Apuesto a que está muy confundido en estos momentos. Habría dado dinero por verle la cara cuando le respondiste a eso de que quería darte unos azotes en el trasero.

—Me parece increíble que dijera eso. —Sólo con recordar el tono de Andrew al salir con semejante amenaza, empezaron a sudarme las manos de tal forma que dejaba vapor en la copa—. Pero ¿de qué demonios va?

—Los azotes en el trasero no son una aberración. Además, en el sofá iba a hacer el misionero o sea que no tiene nada en contra de lo elemental. —Se dejó caer hacia atrás en el asiento, con una sonrisa radiante que le iluminaba la cara, tan atractiva de por sí—. Tú supones un desafío para un tipo que se mueve habitualmente entre ellos. Y está dispuesto a hacer concesiones, algo a lo que no debe de estar acostumbrado, diría yo. Sólo tienes que decirle lo que quieres.

Repartí entre los dos el vino que quedaba. Me sentía ligeramente mejor con un poco de alcohol circulando por las venas. ¿Qué _quería_ yo? Aparte de lo lógico.

—Somos totalmente incompatibles.

—¿Es así como calificas tú lo que pasó en el sofá?

—Vamos, Neil, resúmelo: me levanta del suelo del vestíbulo y me dice que quiere follar conmigo. Así de simple. Cualquier tipo que me ligue en un bar tiene más marcha que él. Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Vienes mucho por aquí? ¿Quién es tu amigo? ¿Qué estás tomando? ¿Te gusta bailar? ¿Trabajas por aquí?

—Vale, vale, lo entiendo. —Dejó el vaso en la mesa—. ¿Por qué no salimos por ahí? Buscamos un buen sitio y bailamos hasta que no podamos más. Quizá conozcamos algún tipo que te dé un poco de conversación.

—O por lo menos que me invite una copa.

—Bueno, Andrew te ofreció una en su oficina.

Sacudí la cabeza de lado a lado y me Levanté.

—Lo que quieras. Me doy una ducha y nos vamos.

Salí de marcha como si aquélla fuera la última vez. Neil y yo recorrimos todas las discotecas del centro, desde Tribeca hasta el East Village, gastando dinero a lo tonto en entradas y pasándonoslo de miedo. Yo bailé tanto que parecía que iba a quedarme sin pies, pero resistí hasta que Neil se quejó primero de las botas con tacón que llevaba puestas.

Acabábamos de salir de una discoteca tecno-pop con la idea de comprarme unas chancletas en un Walgreens que había cerca, cuando nos encontramos con un promotor que hacía publicidad de un establecimiento a pocas manzanas de allí.

—Un sitio fantástico para que descansen los pies un poco —dijo, sin las sonrisas exageradas ni los elogios aparatosos habituales en el oficio. La ropa que llevaba (vaqueros negros y jersey de cuello alto) era de muy buena calidad, cosa que me sorprendió. Y no tenía folletos ni postales. Lo que me entregó fue una tarjeta comercial hecha de papiro, con letras doradas que captaban la luz de los rótulos eléctricos que nos rodeaban. Tomé nota mentalmente para tenerlo en cuenta como una buena alternativa en la publicidad impresa.

A nuestro alrededor se movía una presurosa multitud de peatones. Neil observó los letreros entrecerrando los ojos; llevaba encima unas cuantas copas más que yo.

—Parece pretencioso.

—Enseñen esta tarjeta —insistió el vendedor— y se ahorran la entrada.

—Cariño —Neil me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí—. Vamos, a lo mejor encuentras a un buen tipo en un local pijo.

Los pies me estaban matando cuando llegamos al sitio, pero dejé de lamentarme en cuanto vi la entrada tan bonita que tenía. La fila para acceder al interior era muy larga; se extendía por toda la calle y doblaba la esquina. Por las puertas abiertas salía la conmovedora voz de Amy Winehouse junto con grupos de clientes muy bien vestidos y sonrientes.

Tal como había dicho el promotor, la tarjeta fue una llave mágica que nos proporcionó entrada inmediata y libre. Una encargada preciosa nos llevó al piso de arriba, hasta un bar VIP más tranquilo, desde donde se dominaba el escenario y la pista de baile de abajo y nos señaló una zona de asientos junto a la terraza. Ocupamos una mesa rodeada por dos sofás curvos de terciopelo. Ella puso una carta de bebidas en el centro y dijo:

—Invita la casa.

—¡Mira qué bien! —dijo Neil silbando—. Hemos acertado.

—Creo que el promotor te ha reconocido de algún anuncio.

—¿No sería genial? Jo, qué noche. Estoy de marcha con mi mejor amiga y enamorándome de un nuevo forma genial en mi vida.

—¿Cómo?

—He decidido que voy a ver hasta dónde llegan las cosas con Michael.

Me alegró saberlo. Me pareció que yo había estado siempre esperando que Neil encontrase alguien que le tratase bien.

—¿Ya te ha pedido que salgas con él?

—No, pero no creo que sea porque no quiera. —Hizo un gesto con los hombros y se estiró la camiseta, rasgada intencionadamente. A juego con los pantalones negros de cuero y las muñequeras de clavos, le daba un aire sexy y rebelde—. Antes de nada, debe de estar intentando comprender qué hay entre tú y yo. Se confundió cuando le dije que vivía con una mujer y que me había trasladado desde la otra punta del país para estar contigo. Tiene miedo de que yo sea un bi-curioso de ésos y en el fondo esté colgado de ti. Por eso, quería que lo conocieras hoy para que vea cómo es nuestra convivencia.

—Lo siento, Neil. Intentaré tranquilizarle en ese sentido.

—_No _es culpa tuya; no te preocupes. Saldrá bien si tiene que ser así.

Su convicción no me hizo sentir mejor y me puse a pensar en un modo de ayudarle.

Dos chicos se acercaron a nuestra mesa.

—¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? —preguntó el más alto.

Primero miré a Neil, luego a ellos. Parecían hermanos y eran muy atractivos, risueños y seguros de sí mismos. Tenían una actitud relajada y natural.

Estaba yo a punto de decir _claro que sí_, cuando en mi hombro desnudo se posó una cálida mano que me apretó firmemente.

—Ella no está libre.

Enfrente de mí, Neil miraba boquiabierto a Albert Andrew, que rodeó el sofá y le tendió la mano.

—Me llamo Albert Andrew.

—Y yo, Neil Leagan —le estrechó la mano con una amplia sonrisa—, pero ya lo sabías. Encantado de conocerte. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

Le habría matado de buena gana.

—Me alegro de saberlo. —Albert tomó asiento a mi lado y puso un brazo sobre el respaldo para poder acariciar el mío como el que no quiere la cosa, pero de un modo posesivo al mismo tiempo—; quizás me quede alguna esperanza.

Giré la cintura para mirarle frente a frente y le susurré, furiosa:

—¿Pero qué haces?

—Lo que haga falta.

—Me voy a bailar. —Neil se puso en pie, con un gesto de ironía—. Vuelvo dentro de un ratito.

Haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de súplica que le dirigí, me tiró un beso y se alejó, seguido de los dos chicos. Yo tenía el corazón acelerado. Un minuto después, me resultaba ridículo e imposible, pasar de Albert Andrew.

Le eché un vistazo general. Llevaba pantalones de vestir color grafito y un jersey negro con el cuello de pico que producían un efecto de sofisticación informal. Me encantaba su apariencia y me atraía mucho la suavidad que sugería, aunque sabía que era sólo una ilusión. Él era duro desde muchas perspectivas.

Respiré profundamente, por el esfuerzo que me costaba tratar con él. Después de todo, ¿no era ése el problema principal? ¿Que él quisiera saltarse los preliminares de una relación y pasar directamente a la cama?

—Tienes un aspecto... —me detuve. _Fantástico. Maravilloso. Increíble. Sexy a más no poder._ Al final, me quedé corta—... que me gusta.

Albert arqueó las cejas.

—¡Vaya! Menos mal que hay algo de mí que te parece bien. ¿Se trata de todo el conjunto? ¿Sólo la ropa? ¿Sólo el jersey? ¿Los pantalones?

Me cayó mal el tonillo que empleó.

—¿Y si te digo que sólo el jersey?

—Pues me compro una docena y así tengo para todos los días.

—Sería una lástima.

—¿No te gusta el jersey? —Estaba un poco cabreado, las palabras le salían rápidas y cortantes.

Yo había apoyado las manos en el regazo, pero las movía sin parar.

—Sí me gusta, pero también me gusta el conjunto.

Me miró fijamente un minuto y luego me preguntó:

—¿Qué tal la cita con tu ADP?

_¡Joder!_ Dirigí la vista a otro lado. Era muchísimo más fácil hablar por teléfono de masturbarse que ante aquella penetrante mirada azul. Resultaba bochornoso y humillante.

—Yo no hablo de intimidades.

Me acarició la mejilla de nuevo y susurró:

—Estás poniéndote colorada.

Noté por la voz que se alegraba y rápidamente cambié de tema.

—¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

_Mierda._ ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido decir aquella frase estereotipada?

Acercó las manos hasta mi regazo y cogió una de las mías.

—Cuando es necesario.

Un ramalazo de celos me hizo ponerme tensa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cuándo andas en busca de presa? —Lo miré, irritada, aunque en realidad estaba enfadada conmigo misma por el hecho de que aquello me importara.

Albert esbozó una genuina sonrisa que me hizo daño.

—Cuando hay que tomar decisiones importantes. Este local es mío, Candy.

¡Vaya! ¡Cómo no!

Una camarera muy mona dejó sobre la mesa unas bebidas con hielo, de color rosado, en vasos cuadrados y altos y le dedicó a Albert una sonrisa insinuante.

—Aquí tiene, señor Andrew, dos Stoli Elites con arándanos. ¿Alguna cosa más?

—De momento, nada, gracias.

Veía claramente que la chica quería entrar en la lista de preseleccionadas y me crispé. Después, me distraje con la bebida que nos había servido. Era lo que yo solía beber en las discotecas, lo que había estado bebiendo toda la noche. Sentí un cosquilleo nervioso. Observé a Albert haciendo girar el líquido en la boca, como si catara un buen vino y tragárselo después. El movimiento de la garganta me puso caliente, pero no fue nada comparado con el efecto que me produjo la intensidad de su mirada.

—No está mal —dijo—. Dime si lo hemos hecho bien.

Entonces me besó. Se acercó deprisa, pero yo le vi venir y no me aparté. Tenía la boca fresca, con sabor a arándanos rociados de alcohol. Deliciosa. Todo el caos de energía y emociones que había estado bullendo en mi interior se desbordó de repente. Llevé una mano hasta su espléndido pelo y lo sujeté bien fuerte mientras le succionaba la lengua. El gemido que emitió fue el sonido más erótico que había oído en mi vida y la parte interna de mis muslos se tensó ardorosamente.

Sorprendida yo misma por la vehemencia de mi reacción, me distancié, jadeante.

Albert continuó acariciándome la cara con la boca, besándome las orejas, respirando trabajosamente, también. El tintineo del hielo dentro del vaso removió mis exaltados sentidos.

—Candy necesito estar dentro de ti —me susurró bruscamente—. No puedo más.

Clavé la vista en el vaso, mientras mi mente giraba en un torbellino de impresiones, recuerdos y confusión.

—¿Cómo lo sabías?

Me pasó la lengua por la oreja y yo me estremecí. Parecía que todas las células de mi cuerpo lucharan contra el suyo. Resistirme a él consumía una cantidad de energía tan considerable que me agotaba.

—¿El qué?

—Lo que me gusta beber, cómo se llamaba Neil.

Inspiró profundamente y se separó de mí. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y cambió de posición, colocando una rodilla sobre el cojín que había entre nosotros, de modo que podía mirarme de frente. Volvió a pasar el brazo por el respaldo del sofá y empezó a hacer circulitos con la yema de los dedos en la curva de mi espalda.

—Habías estado antes en otro de mis locales. Tu tarjeta de crédito apareció y quedaron anotados tus consumos. Y Neil Leagan figura en el contrato de arrendamiento de tu casa.

Todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor. _No había manera..._ El teléfono móvil, la tarjeta de crédito, el estúpido apartamento... Es que no podía ni respirar. Entre mi madre y Albert me hacían sentir claustrofobia.

—Caray Candy estás blanca como el papel. —Me puso un vaso en la mano—. Anda, bebe.

Era el Stoli con arándanos. Me lo bebí todo. El estómago se revolvió por un momento, luego se asentó.

—¿Es tuyo el edificio donde vivo? —pregunté, casi sin aliento.

—Curiosamente, así es. —Se sentó sobre la mesa, justo enfrente de mí y colocó las piernas a ambos lados de las mías. Tenía las manos heladas; Albert me quitó el vaso para dejarlo a un lado y me las calentó con las suyas.

—Albert, ¿estás chiflado?

—¿Lo preguntas en serio? —dijo, apretando un poco los labios.

—Sí, lo pregunto en serio. Me madre me acosa también y está yendo a un loquero. ¿Vas tú a alguno?

—Por ahora, no, pero tú me vuelves lo suficientemente loco como para que eso esté dentro de lo posible.

—Entonces, ¿este comportamiento no es habitual en ti? —Tenía palpitaciones; hasta notaba la sangre circulando por los tímpanos?— ¿O sí lo es?

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, arreglándose los mechones que yo le había despeinado cuando nos besamos.

—Simplemente, tuve acceso a ciertos datos que tú pusiste a mi disposición.

—¡A tu disposición, no! ¡Ni tampoco para el fin que tú los has empleado! Seguro que has infringido alguna ley de protección de la intimidad. —Me quedé mirándole, más confusa que nunca—. Pero ¿por qué lo haces?

—Demonios, para conocerte.

—¿Y por qué no _hablas_ conmigo, Albert? ¿Tan difícil es eso hoy en día?

—Contigo, sí. —Cogió el vaso y se bebió casi todo el contenido—. No puedo tenerte a solas más de unos minutos cada vez.

—Porque lo único de lo que quieres hablar es de lo que tienes que hacer para tirarte a alguien.

—Candy por Dios, baja la voz —me pidió entre dientes.

Lo examiné detenidamente, asimilando cada uno de sus rasgos, cada plano de su cara. Por desgracia, catalogar los detalles no redujo ni un ápice mi turbación. Estaba empezando a sospechar que su atractivo jamás dejaría de deslumbrarme.

Y no sólo a mí; había visto cómo reaccionaban las mujeres ante él. Y encima, era escandalosamente rico, cosa que hace interesantes hasta a hombres viejos, calvos y barrigudos. No sería raro que estuviese acostumbrado a chasquear los dedos y apuntarse un orgasmo.

Me lanzó una mirada.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —me preguntó.

—Estoy pensando.

—¿En qué? —Apretó un poco las mandíbulas—. Te advierto que, si dices algo de orificios, pre admisiones o emisiones seminales, no respondo de mis actos.

Casi me hizo reír.

—Es que quiero comprender unas cuantas cosas, porque tal vez no te esté creyendo del todo.

—A mí también me gustaría entender algunas cosas —masculló.

—Me imagino que tienes mucho éxito con el método «Quiero follar contigo».

La cara de Albert se fue transformando hasta quedarse inexpresiva.

—No quiero hablar de eso, Candy.

—De acuerdo. Tú quieres saber qué es lo que me induciría a acostarme contigo. ¿Es ésa la razón por la que estás aquí esta noche? ¿Por mí? Y no me contestes lo que tú crees que yo quiero oír.

Su mirada era clara y tranquila.

—Estoy aquí por ti, sí. Yo lo preparé.

De pronto pude atar los cabos sueltos y comprendí. El promotor que nos había abordado era un empleado de Andrew Industries.

—¿Pensabas que trayéndome aquí ibas a echar un polvo conmigo?

Le resultaba difícil disimular su regocijo.

—Siempre hay una esperanza, pero suponía que haría falta algo más que un encuentro casual y unas copas.

—Tienes razón. Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué no has esperado al lunes por la mañana?

—Porque tú andas buscando algún rollo. No puedo hacer nada respecto a los ADP, pero, en mi bar, sí puedo evitar que ligues con algún imbécil. Tú buscas rollo, Candy y yo estoy aquí.

—No estoy buscando ningún rollo, sino quemando la tensión de un día de estrés.

—No eres la única. —Tocó con los dedos uno de mis pendientes _chandelier_ de plata—. Tú bebes y bailas cuando estás tensa. Yo, en primer lugar, trato de solucionar el problema que me provoca la tensión.

Su tono de voz se había suavizado y despertó en mí un alarmante deseo.

—¿Es eso lo que soy yo? ¿Un problema?

—Por supuesto que sí —pero lo dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Yo sabía que ahí radicaba gran parte de su atractivo. Albert Andrew no podía estar donde estaba, siendo tan joven, si aceptaba los «noes» tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo definirías tú salir con alguien?

Frunció el ceño.

—Como pasar mucho tiempo con una mujer durante el que no estamos follando.

—¿Te gusta la compañía femenina?

—Claro que sí, siempre que no haya expectativas exageradas ni exijan demasiado tiempo. Me he dado cuenta de que la mejor manera de evitar esto es tener amistades y relaciones sexuales exclusivas para ambos.

Allí estaban otra vez esas molestas «expectativas exageradas». Quedaba claro que aquello suponía un problema para él.

—Entonces, ¿tienes amigas?

—Naturalmente. —Aprisionó mis piernas con las suyas—. ¿Adónde quieres ir a parar?

—Aíslas el sexo del resto de tu vida; lo separas de la amistad, del trabajo... de todo.

—Tengo buenas razones para hacerlo.

—Estoy segura. Vale, ahí van mis conclusiones. —Era difícil concentrarse tan cerca de Albert—: Te dije que no quería salir con nadie y no quiero. El trabajo es mi mayor prioridad y mi vida personal, como mujer soltera, le sigue muy de cerca. No me apetece sacrificar ni una cosa ni la otra en aras de una relación ni queda espacio para incluir un vínculo estable.

—En eso coincidimos.

—Ahora bien, me gusta el sexo.

—Bueno, pues practícalo conmigo. —Su sonrisa era toda una invitación erótica.

—Yo necesito que me una algo personal a los hombres con los que me acuesto. No tiene que tratarse de nada intenso ni profundo, pero el sexo para mí debe ser algo más que una fría transacción.

—¿Por qué?

No podía decirse que Albert estuviera siendo frívolo. Por rara que fuese para él aquella conversación, se la estaba tomando en serio.

—Llámalo capricho, si quieres, pero no estoy hablando a la ligera. Me fastidia que me usen en cuestiones de sexo; me siento infravalorada.

—¿No puedes verlo como que _tú_ me usas a _mí?_

—Contigo, no. —Estaba siendo muy persuasivo, muy contundente.

Pude ver en sus ojos el brillo del depredador cuando dejé mi debilidad al descubierto.

—Además —continué enseguida—, eso es semántica. En mis relaciones sexuales, necesito un intercambio equitativo o ser yo la dominante.

—De acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo? Lo has dicho demasiado pronto, teniendo en cuenta que yo quiero combinar dos cosas que tú te esfuerzas muchísimo en evitar que se junten.

—No me siento a gusto con ello y no voy a pretender que lo entiendo, pero estoy escuchándote. Es un problema. Dime cómo lo remediamos.

Me quedé sin aliento. No me esperaba aquello. Albert era un hombre que no quería complicaciones con el sexo y yo una mujer que encontraba complicado el sexo; pero él no se daba por vencido. Todavía.

—Tenemos que ser amigos, Albert. No compañeros del alma ni confidentes, pero sí dos personas que saben la una de la otra algo más que la anatomía. Para mí eso significa poder estar juntos sin tener que follar necesariamente. Y me temo que tendremos que pasar algunos ratos así en lugares donde nos veremos obligados a contenernos.

—¿No es lo que estamos haciendo ahora?

—Sí. Y a eso es a lo que me refiero. No creía que fueras capaz de hacerlo. Deberías haber actuado de un modo menos extraño. —Le tapé la boca con la mano cuando intentó interrumpirme—. Pero admito que intentaste buscar una oportunidad para hablar y yo no colaboré.

Empezó a mordisquearme los dedos de tal modo que tuve que protestar y retirar la mano.

—Oye, ¿por qué haces eso?

Se llevó a la boca mi mano mordida; la besó le pasó la lengua para aliviarla. Y para provocarme.

Respondí devolviéndola a mi regazo. Todavía no estaba segura de que hubiéramos dejado las cosas claras.

—Y para que no creas que hay expectativas exageradas, cuando tú y yo pasemos tiempo juntos sin follar, no pensaré que estamos saliendo, ¿vale?

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —Albert sonrió y mi decisión de estar con él se reforzó. Su sonrisa fue como un relámpago en la oscuridad, deslumbrador bello, misterioso y le deseé tanto que experimenté verdadero dolor físico.

Deslizó la mano por la parte trasera de mis muslos y me atrajo suavemente hacia él. El dobladillo de mi escaso vestido sin espalda quedó a una altura indecente y los ojos de Albert permanecieron clavados en la carne que él mismo había dejado al aire. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua en un gesto tan carnal y sugerente que casi pude sentir la caricia sobre mi piel.

La voz de Duffy cantando «Mercy», subía desde la pista de baile de abajo. Sentí un inoportuno nudo en el estómago y me pasé la mano por él.

Había ya bebido mucho, pero me sorprendí a mí misma diciendo:

—Necesito otra copa.

**Continuara…**

Queridas amigas disculpen el atraso pero me estoy poniendo al corriente en el trabajo y eso me lleva un buen de tiempo, pero espero que las salidas a Toluca ya hayan concluido este fin de semana y ya no tendré tantos inconvenientes para subirles capítulos frecuentemente, de todo corazón les doy las gracias por sus reviews a CandyFan72, Gatita Andrew, JENNY, Maxima, darcy, Paloma, Clau Ardley, Laura GrandChester, MiluxD, Ale MO, Chiquita Andrew, y por seguirme gracias a Clau Ardley, MiluxD, también a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

Mi querida **CandyFan72** no es la primera vez que se queda con las pelotas moradas en dulce cautiverio ya van varias veces pobre lo tendremos que buscar para darle una ayudadita hasta que Candy le eche mas ganas te apuntas? Cuídate hermosa un bso.

Amiga **Gatita Andrew** te juro le echo ganas y así seguiré mientras Dios quiera y sabes que cuentas conmigo, ya no vas a comer ansias te dejo dos capítulos un bso hermosa.

Querida JENNY ya sabes tarde pero segura espero ya poder actualizarles mas frecuentemente vale un abrazo princesa.

Mi querida amiga **Maxima** gracias por seguir y por tu paciencia aquí andamos cuídate mucho princesa.

**Darcy** que bueno que te gustan es un honor para mí el que me leas y tengo otras de Albert del cual te enamoraras aun como Fiesta Privada, Sueños Prohibidos y Calle Dublin si puedes dales una checadita vale gracias otra vez.

Mi linda **Paloma** qué bueno que por lo menos te alegre un día es un placer cuídate y espero estos capítulos también te gusten un bso hermosa.

Hermosa **Clau Ardley** prometo no dejarte picada y con tanta espera vale hermosa cuídate y gracias por seguirme un abrazo inmenso bsos.

Mi querida amiga **Laura GrandChester** si es una suertuda yo también quiero un Albert, creo que en los hospitales no hay príncipes ya lo descubrí y que chasco, aunque lo lindo no se le quita a mi doc no estoy 100% segura pero creo que me lo ganaron caramba todos los buenos ya están ocupados o a servicio de Dios, bueno y uno que otro tienen tendencias sexuales diferentes que mal pero en fin te envió un abrazo y un beso preciosa.

Hermanita **MiluxD** ya sabes que estoy en eso si me apetece y un buen irme a vivir contigo así podremos ponernos a la búsqueda de una vida diferente y quien quite encontremos a nuestro Albert, pero reza para que todo salga bien y se nos haga hermosa cuídate tqm.

Querida **Ale MO** mil disculpas por tenerte en suspenso pero te juro hermosa que no pude antes, pero espero ya no dejarlas colgadas tanto tiempo tq amiga y gracias por tu paciencia un abrazo.

Querida amiga **Chiquita Andrew** ya sabes siempre Albert es bien lindo, sexy y esta buenísimo y no te apures no eres la única con esos pensamientos te lo aseguro, hermosa gracias a ti por compartir con nosotros tu talente y amistad, si el foro encuentras amigas, sabes que en mi tienes una y cuenta conmigo para lo que sea y échale tu también ganas eres angelote y no me gusta que estés triste así que arriba el ánimo tq, cuídate mucho hermosa un bso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Day Sylvia**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**No**** Te****escondo**** nada**

**Capitulo 5**

El sábado por la mañana tenía una resaca de órdago y pensé que era lo menos que me merecía. Por mucho que me ofendiera la insistencia de Albert en negociar las relaciones sexuales con la misma pasión con la que negociaría una fusión comercial, al final yo había hecho otro tanto. Porque le deseaba lo suficiente como para correr un riesgo calculado y romper mis propias normas.

Me consolaba saber que él también estaba rompiendo algunas de las suyas.

Tras una larga ducha caliente, enfilé hacia el cuarto de estar, donde estaba Neil, fresco y espabilado, sentado en el sofá con su _netbook_. Olía a café en la cocina, así que me dirigí allí y me llené la taza más grande que pude encontrar.

—Buenos días, nena —dijo Neil en voz alta.

Con mi muy necesaria dosis de cafeína entre las manos, fui a sentarme con él en el sofá.

Me señaló una caja que había en un extremo de la mesa.

—Te ha llegado mientras estabas en la ducha.

Dejé la taza en la mesa de centro y tome la caja. Estaba envuelta con papel marrón y cordel y tenía mi nombre escrito en diagonal en la parte de arriba con trazos decorativos. Dentro había un frasco de color ámbar en el que ponía REMEDIO PARA LA RESACA con una antigua letra blanca y una nota atada con rafia en el cuello del frasco en la que se leía: _Bébeme_. La tarjeta de Albert estaba entre el papel protector de seda.

Me pareció un regalo muy oportuno. Desde que conocía a Albert me sentía como si hubiera caído por la madriguera del conejo en un mundo fascinante y seductor, donde la mayoría de las normas conocidas no eran aplicables. Me hallaba en un territorio desconocido que era emocionante y aterrador a la vez.

Eché una mirada a Neil, que observó el frasco con recelo.

—¡Salud! —Saqué el corcho y me bebí el contenido sin pensarlo dos veces. Sabía a empalagoso jarabe para la tos. Era tan desagradable que primero se me revolvió el estómago y luego noté que me quemaba. Me limpié los labios con el dorso de la mano y volví a poner el corcho en el frasco vacío.

—¿Qué era? —preguntó Neil.

A juzgar por el ardor, más de lo mismo para quitar la resaca.

—Eficaz pero desagradable —añadió, arrugando la nariz.

Y estaba funcionando, pues ya me sentía un poco más firme.

Neil tomo la caja y sacó la tarjeta de Albert. Le dio la vuelta y me la tendió. En el reverso Albert había escrito _Llámame_ con una caligrafía de rasgos enérgicos y había anotado un número de teléfono.

Le tome la tarjeta, ahuecando la mano sobre ella. Su regalo era señal de que pensaba en mí. Su tenacidad y fijación eran seductoras.

No había duda de que estaba metida en un buen lío en lo que respectaba a Albert. Me moría por sentirme como cuando él me tocaba y me encantaba cómo respondía cuando le tocaba yo. Cuando trataba de pensar en lo que _no_ estaría dispuesta a hacer para que sus manos volvieran a tocarme, no se me ocurría gran cosa.

Cuando Neil hizo ademán de pasarme el teléfono, sacudí la cabeza.

—Todavía no. Necesito tener la cabeza despejada cuando trato con él y aún estoy confusa.

—Parecían muy a gusto los dos anoche. Desde luego, está colado por ti.

—Y yo por él. —Me acurruqué en una esquina del sofá, apoyé la mejilla en un cojín y encogí las piernas hasta el pecho—. Vamos a salir de vez en cuando, a tener relaciones sexuales esporádicas, pero físicamente intensas y a ser, por lo demás, completamente independientes. Nada de ataduras, ni expectativas ni responsabilidades.

Neil pulsó una tecla de su _netbook_ y la impresora que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación empezó a echar páginas. Luego cerró de golpe el ordenador, lo dejó encima de la mesa de centro y me concedió toda su atención.

—Quizá se convierta en algo serio.

—Quizá no —me burlé.

—Cínica.

—No busco ningún vivieron-felices-para-siempre, Neil y menos con un megamagnate como Andrew. He visto en mi madre lo que supone relacionarse con hombres poderosos. Es un trabajo de jornada completa con media de compañía. El dinero hace feliz a mi madre, pero no sería suficiente para mí.

Mi padre quería a mi madre. Le pidió que se casara con él y compartieran la vida. Ella le rechazó porque carecía de la considerable cartera de acciones y la abundante cuenta corriente que ella requería en un marido. El amor no era un requisito para el matrimonio en opinión de María Johnson y como a la mayoría de los hombres les resultaba irresistible su belleza de ojos seductores y voz susurrante, nunca tuvo que conformarse con menos de lo que quería. Desgraciadamente, no quería a mi padre para una larga travesía.

Eché un vistazo al reloj y vi que eran las diez y media.

—Supongo que debería prepararme.

—Me encanta pasar el día del _spa_ con tu madre. —Neil sonrió y despejó las sombras que aún persistían en mi estado de ánimo—. Después me siento como un dios.

—Yo también. Sólo que yo como una diosa.

Teníamos tantas ganas de marcharnos que bajamos al encuentro del coche en lugar de esperar a que llamaran de recepción.

El portero sonrió cuando salimos fuera yo con sandalias de tacón y vestido largo y Neil con unos vaqueros de tiro bajo y una camiseta de manga larga.

—Buenos días, señorita White. Señor Leagan. ¿Van a querer un taxi hoy?

—No, gracias, Roy. Estamos esperando un coche. —Neil sonrió—. ¡Es el día del _spa_ en Perrini's!

—Ah, el Día del Spa de Perrini's. —Con un gesto de la cabeza, Roy dio a entender que sabía lo que era—. Yo le di a mi mujer un cheque regalo por nuestro aniversario. Le gustó tanto que he pensado hacer de ello una costumbre.

—Hiciste bien, Roy —dije yo—. Mimar a una mujer nunca pasa de moda.

Llegó un carro negro con Kuki al volante. Roy abrió la puerta trasera y nos montamos, dando grititos al ver una caja de chocolatinas Milky Way en el asiento. Nos despedimos de Roy, nos acomodamos y nos pusimos manos a la obra, dando pequeños mordiscos a aquel chocolate que merecía la pena saborear lentamente.

Kuki nos llevó directamente a Perrini's, donde la relajación comenzó desde el momento mismo en que entramos. Cruzar el umbral de la entrada era como tomarse unas vacaciones al otro lado del mundo. Cada puerta arqueada estaba enmarcada por unas suntuosas cortinas a rayas de vibrantes colores, mientras que unos cojines con fundas de pedrería decoraban los divanes y los enormes sillones.

Colgadas del techo había jaulas doradas con pájaros que gorjeaban y por todos los rincones se veían macetas con plantas de hojas exuberantes. Pequeñas fuentes decorativas añadían los sonidos del fluir del agua y se oía música instrumental de cuerda a través de unos altavoces ingeniosamente escondidos. El aire olía a una mezcla de especias y fragancias exóticas, que me hacían sentir como si me hubiera adentrado en _Las mil y una noches_.

Rozaba la exageración, pero no llegaba a traspasar la línea. Eso sí, Perrini's era exótico y lujoso, un capricho para quienes pudieran permitírselo. Como mi madre, que acababa de salir de su baño de leche y miel cuando llegamos nosotros.

Leí la carta de tratamientos disponibles y decidí cambiar mi habitual «mujer guerrera» por el de «caprichos apasionados». Me habían hecho la cera la semana anterior, pero me parecía que el resto del tratamiento —pensado para estar irresistible sexualmente— era justo lo que necesitaba.

Finalmente había conseguido reconducir el pensamiento a asuntos menos peligrosos, cuando Neil habló desde el sillón de pedicura que estaba a mi lado.

—Señora Johnson, ¿conoce a Albert Andrew?

Le miré boquiabierta. Sabía perfectamente que mi madre se ponía de los nervios con cualquier noticia relacionada con mis relaciones amorosas o no tan amorosas, como podía ser el caso.

Mi madre, sentada a mi otro lado, se echó hacia delante con su típica emoción de niña ante un hombre rico y atractivo.

—Por supuesto. Es uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. El número veinticinco o algo así en la lista de la revista _Forbes_, si no recuerdo mal. Un joven muy ambicioso, obviamente y un generoso benefactor de muchas organizaciones benéficas que yo apoyo. Un buenísimo partido, claro está, pero dudo que sea gay Neil. Tiene fama de donjuán.

—Eso que me pierdo. —Neil sonrió e hizo como que no me veía sacudir la cabeza con fuerza—. Pero de todos modos sería un amor imposible ya que él anda tras Candy.

—¡Candy! No puedo creer que no hayas contado nada. ¿Cómo has podido ocultarme algo así?

Miré a mi madre, cuya cara lavada se veía joven, sin arrugas y muy parecida a la mía. Yo era a todas luces hija de mi madre, hasta el apellido. La única concesión que le había hecho a mi padre había sido ponerme el nombre de su madre.

—No hay nada que contar —insistí—. Sólo somos... amigos.

—Podemos hacerlo mejor —dijo Maria, con una calculadora mirada que me dio miedo—. No sé cómo no he caído en que trabajas en el mismo edificio que él. Seguro que se enamoró de ti en cuanto te vio. Aunque se sabe que le van más las morenas... Humm... Bueno. También es famoso por su excelente gusto. Es evidente que en esto último llevas las de ganar.

—Las cosas no van por ahí. Por favor, no empieces a meterte donde no te llaman. Me pondrás en una situación embarazosa.

—Tonterías. Si hay alguien que sepa qué hacer con los hombres, soy yo.

Me hundí en el asiento, hasta que los hombros me rozaron las orejas. Para cuando llegó la hora del masaje, necesitaba desesperadamente que me lo dieran. Me tumbé en la mesa y cerré los ojos, dispuesta a echarme una siestecita para aguantar la larga noche que se avecinaba.

Me encantaba arreglarme y estar guapa tanto como a cualquier chica, pero los actos benéficos daban mucho trabajo. Hablar de trivialidades era agotador, sonreír sin parar era una pesadez y las conversaciones sobre asuntos y personas que no conocía me aburrían mortalmente. Si no fuera porque Neil se beneficiaba con la publicidad, me resistiría a ir.

Suspiré. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Acabaría yendo de todas formas. Mi madre y Johnson apoyaban las organizaciones benéficas contra el maltrato infantil porque era importante para mí. Acudir a uno de aquellos convencionales eventos de vez en cuando era el pequeño precio que había que pagar por los beneficios que reportaban.

Respiré hondo y procuré relajarme. Tomé nota mentalmente de llamar a mi padre cuando llegara a casa y pensé en cómo enviar una nota de agradecimiento a Albert por el remedio para la resaca. Me figuré que podría mandarle un correo electrónico utilizando la información de contacto de su tarjeta, pero era poco elegante. Además, ignoraba quién leía su bandeja de entrada.

Lo llamaría al llegar a casa. ¿Por qué no? Me había pedido —no, _dicho_— que le llamara; había escrito el ruego en su tarjeta. Y oiría su voz seductora otra vez.

La puerta se abrió y entró la masajista.

—Hola, Candy. ¿Estás lista?

No del todo. Pero casi.

Después de unas fantásticas horas en el _spa,_ mi madre y Neil me dejaron en el apartamento; luego ellos se fueron a buscar unos gemelos nuevos para Johnson. Como iba a estar sola durante un rato, decidí llamar a Albert. Pese a la muy necesaria intimidad, tecleé su número una media docena de veces antes de decirme a realizar la llamada.

Respondió a la primera señal.

—Candy.

Sorprendida de que supiera quién le llamaba, me quedé sin palabras. _¿Cómo tenía mi nombre y mi número de teléfono en su lista de contactos?_

—Esto... Hola, Albert.

—Estoy a una manzana de distancia. Avisa en recepción de que voy.

—¿Cómo? —Tenía la sensación de haberme perdido parte de la conversación—. ¿Que vas adónde?

—A tu casa. Estoy en la esquina. Llama a recepción, Candy.

Colgó y yo me quedé mirando el teléfono, tratando de asimilar el hecho de que Albert estaría conmigo otra vez en cuestión de minutos. Un tanto aturdida, me dirigí al interfono y hablé con recepción para comunicar que lo esperaba y mientras estaba hablando, entró él en el vestíbulo. Unos instantes después, se encontraba ante mi puerta.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que sólo llevaba puesta una bata corta de seda, e iba peinada y maquillada para la cena. ¿Qué impresión se llevaría de mi aspecto?

Me apreté el cinturón de la bata antes de dejarlo entrar. Yo no le había invitado a venir a casa para seducirle ni nada parecido.

Albert permaneció en la entrada un largo instante, contemplándome desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies, con manicura francesa en las uñas. A mí también me anonadó su aspecto. Le sentaban tan bien los vaqueros desgastados y la camiseta que vestía que me dieron ganas de desnudarle con los dientes.

—Sólo por encontrarte así ya ha merecido la pena el viaje. —Entró en casa y atrancó la puerta tras él—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien. Gracias a ti. Gracias. —Se me estremecía el estómago porque él estaba ahí, conmigo, lo cual casi me daba... vértigo—. Pero ésa no puede ser la razón por la que has venido hasta aquí.

—He venido porque has tardado mucho en llamarme.

—No sabía que tuviera un plazo para hacerlo.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo que requiere una respuesta inmediata, pero, aparte de eso, quería saber si te sientes bien después de anoche. —Los ojos se le veían oscuros mientras me recorría de arriba abajo; su cara, imponente enmarcada en aquella increíble cortina de pelo rubio—. ¡Dios, estás guapísima, Candy. No recuerdo haber deseado nada tanto!

Aquellas sencillas y escasas palabras me pusieron mimosa, a cien. Demasiado vulnerable.

—¿Qué es tan urgente?

—Ven conmigo a la cena benéfica esta noche.

Me eché hacia atrás, sorprendida y emocionada con la petición.

—¿Vas a ir?

—Y tú también. Lo he comprobado, al saber que tu madre estaría allí. Vamos juntos.

Me llevé una mano a la garganta, debatiéndome entre la extrañeza que me producía lo mucho que él sabía de mí y la preocupación por lo que me estaba pidiendo.

—No era a esto a lo que me refería cuando dije que debíamos pasar tiempo juntos.

—¿Por qué no? —Aquella sencilla pregunta estaba teñida de desafío—. ¿Qué problema hay en que vayamos juntos a un evento al que los dos íbamos a acudir por separado?

—No es que sea muy discreto. Se trata de un acto prominente.

—¿Y? —Albert dio un paso hacia mí y me toqueteó un rizo.

El peligroso susurro que había en su voz hizo que me estremeciera. Sentí la calidez de su enorme cuerpo macizo y percibí el aroma profundamente masculino de su piel. Estaba cayendo bajo su embrujo, cada vez más.

—La gente hará suposiciones, mi madre sobre todo, que ya estará oliendo tu sangre de soltero en el agua.

Bajando la cabeza, Albert posó los labios en la curva de mi cuello.

—Me da igual lo que piense la gente. Sabemos lo que hacemos. Yo me encargaré de tu madre.

—Si crees que puedes... —dije con la respiración entrecortada—, no la conoces bien.

—Pasaré a recogerte a las siete. —Me pasó la lengua por la palpitante vena de la garganta y me fundí en él, con el cuerpo laxo al atraerme hacia él.

—Todavía no he dicho que sí —logré articular.

—Pero no vas a decir que no. —Me tomo el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes—. No te dejaré.

Abrí la boca para protestar y él me la selló posando sus labios sobre los míos, acallándome con un voluptuoso y húmedo beso. Movía la lengua despacio, saboreándome de tal manera que me hizo desear que me hiciera lo mismo entre las piernas. Las manos se me fueron a su pelo, acariciándolo, tirando de él. Cuando me rodeó con sus brazos, me arqueé, curvándome en sus manos.

Al igual que en su oficina, me tuvo boca arriba en el sofá antes de darme cuenta de que me estaba moviendo, tragándose con su boca mi sorprendido jadeo. La bata cedió a sus hábiles dedos y a continuación me puso las manos en los pechos, acariciándolos con suaves y rítmicos apretones.

—Albert...

—Shhh. —Me succionó el labio inferior, presionando y tirándome de mis sensibles pezones—. Saber que no llevabas nada puesto debajo de la bata estaba volviéndome loco.

—Has venido sin... ¡Oh! ¡Oh, Dios!

Me rodeó un pezón con la boca y aquella oleada de calor me produjo un velo de transpiración en la piel.

Nerviosa, no dejaba de mirar la hora en el reloj del decodificador.

—Albert, no.

Levantó la cabeza y me miró con sus tormentosos ojos azules.

—Es una locura, lo sé. No... No sabría explicarlo, Candy pero tengo que hacer que te corras. Llevo días pensándolo constantemente.

Me metió una mano entre las piernas. Las abrí sin pudor, tan excitado mi cuerpo que me sentía arrebatada, casi febril. Con la otra mano seguía tocándome los pechos, poniéndomelos duros e insoportablemente sensibles.

—Te me has puesto húmeda —murmuró, bajando la mirada hacia donde estaba abriéndome con los dedos—. Ahí también eres hermosa. Aterciopelada y rosa. Muy suave. No te habrás depilado hoy ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Menos mal. No creo que hubiera aguantado ni diez minutos sin tocarte, no digamos diez horas. —Me introdujo un dedo cuidadosamente.

Me sentía tan vulnerable allí desnuda, con las piernas abiertas, toqueteada por un hombre cuya familiaridad con las normas de la depilación brasileña delataba un íntimo conocimiento de las mujeres. Un hombre que aún estaba completamente vestido, arrodillado en el suelo junto a mí.

—Estás muy acogedora. —Albert sacó el dedo y volvió a clavármelo con delicadeza. Arqueé la espalda al apretar con ansia—. Y muy ávida. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no follas?

Tragué saliva.

—He estado muy ocupada con la tesis, buscando trabajo, trasladándome...

—Una temporada, entonces. Sacó el dedo y a continuación me introdujo dos. No pude reprimir un gemido de placer. Aquel hombre tenía unas manos dotadas, seguras y expertas y tomaba lo que quería con ellas.

—¿Utilizas algún método anticonceptivo, Candy?

—Sí. —Me aferré al borde de los cojines—. Por supuesto.

—Te demostraré que estoy limpio y tú harás otro tanto y luego dejarás que te penetre.

—¡Por Dios, Albert! —Jadeaba por él, meneando las caderas descaradamente sobre aquellos dedos que empujaban. Tenía la sensación de que ardería espontáneamente si él no salía.

En mi vida me había excitado tanto. Me moría por un orgasmo. Si hubiera entrado Neil en aquel momento y me hubiera encontrado retorciéndome en la sala de estar de nuestra casa mientras Albert me follaba con los dedos, creo que no me habría importado.

Albert respiraba entrecortadamente también. Tenía la cara sonrojada por la lujuria. Por mí. Cuando lo único que había hecho yo era responderle sin poder evitarlo.

Me acarició la mejilla con la mano que tenía en mi pecho.

—Estás ruborizada. Te he escandalizado.

—Sí.

Su sonrisa era pícara y gozosa a la vez y sentí una opresión en el pecho.

—Quiero sentir mi semen en ti cuando te folle con los dedos. Quiero que _tú_ sientas mi semen en ti, para que pienses en el aspecto que tengo y los sonidos que hago cuando lo bombee dentro de ti. Y mientras pienses en ello, estarás deseando que vuelva a hacértelo una y otra vez.

Mi sexo se tensó alrededor de sus acariciadores dedos, la crudeza de sus palabras me empujaba al borde del orgasmo.

—Te diré todas las formas en que quiero que me satisfagas, Candy y vas a hacerlo todo... a aceptarlo todo y el sexo será explosivo, primario, sin limitaciones. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Intuyes cómo será entre nosotros.

—Sí —musité, apretándome los pechos para aliviar el profundo dolor de mis pezones endurecidos—. Por favor, Albert.

—Shhh... Te tengo. —Con la parte blanda de su pulgar empezó a frotarme suavemente el clítoris en círculos—. Mírame a los ojos cuando te corras.

Todo se tensó en mi centro y esa tensión crecía a medida que me masajeaba el clítoris y empujaba los dedos adentro y afuera con un ritmo constante, sin prisas.

—Ríndete a mí, Candy —ordenó—. Ya.

Alcancé el clímax con un tenue grito, mis blancos nudillos a los lados de los cojines, mientras sacudía las caderas en su mano, sin asomo de vergüenza o timidez. Tenía la vista fija en la suya, incapaz de apartar la mirada, fascinado con aquel triunfo masculino que le brillaba en los ojos. En aquel momento me poseyó. Haría lo que quisiera. Y él lo sabía.

Me atravesó un intenso placer. Entre el latido de la sangre en mis oídos, me pareció oírle decir algo con la voz quebrada, pero me perdí las palabras cuando apoyó una de mis piernas en el respaldo del sofá y abarcó mi abertura con su boca.

—No. —Le empujé la cabeza con las manos—. No puedo.

Estaba demasiado inflamada, demasiado sensible. Pero cuando me tocó el clítoris con la lengua, agitándola sobre él, creció de nuevo el deseo. Con más intensidad que la primera vez. Me bordeó mi palpitante abertura, provocándome, atormentándome con la promesa de otro orgasmo cuando yo sabía que no podía tener otro tan pronto.

Entonces me introdujo la lengua y yo me mordí el labio para reprimir un grito. Me corrí por segunda vez, estremeciéndose mi cuerpo violentamente, tensándose los músculos con desesperación alrededor de sus voluptuosos lametones. Su bramido me hizo vibrar. No tuve fuerzas para apartarle cuando se puso a lamerme el clítoris otra vez suave, incansablemente... hasta que volví a tener otro orgasmo, pronunciando su nombre con voz entrecortada.

Me había quedado sin energía cuando me estiró la pierna y aún estaba sin aliento cuando empezó a besarme desde vientre hasta los pechos. Me chupó los pezones, luego me levantó pasándome los brazos por la espalda. Sostenía mi cuerpo laxo y flexible mientras me tomaba la boca con violencia reprimida, magullándome los labios y delatando lo cerca del borde que estaba él.

Me cerró la bata y se levantó, mirándome desde arriba.

—Albert...

—A las siete en punto, Candy. —Alargó el brazo y me tocó el tobillo, acariciando con los dedos la brillante cadenita que me había puesto para lucir por la tarde—. Y no te la quites. Quiero follar contigo vestida sólo con esto.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Day Sylvia**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**No**** Te****escondo**** nada**

**Capitulo 6**

—Hola, papá, te he pillado en casa. —Agarré bien el auricular y tiré de un taburete hasta el mostrador de desayuno. Echaba de menos a mi padre. Durante los últimos cuatro años habíamos vivido lo suficientemente cerca uno del otro como para vernos por lo menos una vez a la semana. Ahora, él vivía en Oceanside y yo en el otro extremo del país—. ¿Cómo estás?

Mi padre bajó el volumen del televisor.

—Mejor, ahora que me has llamado. ¿Qué tal te ha ido en tu primera semana de trabajo?

Le describí las jornadas de lunes a viernes, omitiendo todo lo que tenía relación con Albert.

—Me cae muy bien mi jefe, que se llama Mark y el ambiente en la agencia es muy dinámico y un tanto insólito. Estoy contenta a la hora de ir y me quedo pegada a la silla a la de salir.

—Espero que sigan así las cosas. Pero tienes que procurar descansar también. Sal por ahí, vive la vida, diviértete. Aunque no excesivamente.

—Pues creo que ayer me pasé un montón. Salí de fiesta con Neil y hoy he amanecido con una resaca de cuidado.

—No me lo cuentes, anda —refunfuñó—, que hace unas noches me desperté con un sudor frío pensando en qué sería de ti en Nueva York. Me tranquilicé diciéndome a mí mismo que eres demasiado inteligente para correr riesgos, gracias a unos progenitores que te han transmitido normas de seguridad por medio del ADN.

—Y es verdad —le dije, riéndome—. Eso me recuerda... que voy a empezar a entrenarme en Krav Maga.

—¿Ah, sí? —Hizo una pausa—. Uno de mis colegas es muy bueno en eso. Puede que me pase a verlo cuando vaya a visitarte y cambiamos impresiones.

—¿Vas a venir a Nueva York? —No podía disimular mi entusiasmo—. Ay papá, me encantaría. Aunque tengo nostalgia del sur de California, Manhattan es impresionante. Creo que te gustará.

—A mí me gustaría cualquier sitio siempre que tú estuvieras allí. —Hizo otra pausa antes de seguir—. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

—Bueno, pues... como es ella: guapa, encantadora y obsesiva compulsiva.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago y me pasé la mano por él. Pensé que quizás mi padre aún quería a mi madre. Nunca se había casado. Ésa era una de las razones por las que nunca le conté lo que me había pasado. Siendo policía, habría insistido en que se presentaran cargos y el escándalo habría hecho polvo a mi madre. También me preocupaba que él le perdiese el respeto o incluso que la culpara y no había sido culpa suya. En cuanto ella se enteró de lo que estaba haciéndome su hijastro, dejó a un marido con quien era feliz y pidió el divorcio.

Yo seguía hablando cuando Neil entró a toda prisa, con una bolsita azul de Tiffany & Co. en la mano. Le hice un gesto de saludo.

—Hoy hemos estado en un _spa;_ una manera estupenda de ponerle fin a la semana.

—Me alegro de que puedan pasar tiempo juntas. —Notaba su sonrisa en la voz—. ¿Qué planes tienes para lo que queda del fin de semana?

Eludí el tema del acto benéfico, sabiendo como sabía que todo ese rollo de la ostentación y los cubiertos exorbitantemente caros pondrían más distancia entre mis padres.

—Neil y yo saldremos a cenar y mañana tengo intención de quedarme en casa. Dormir hasta las tantas, con el pijama todo el día puesto, tal vez alguna película y comida a domicilio. Vegetar un poquito antes de que empiece una nueva semana de trabajo.

—Me suena a música celestial. Tal vez haga yo lo mismo el próximo día que tenga libre.

Eché un vistazo al reloj y vi que ya eran casi las seis.

—Tengo que arreglarme ya. Ten mucho cuidado en tu trabajo, ¿vale? Ya sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti.

—Así lo haré. Adiós, nena.

Aquella despedida, tan habitual en él, me hizo añorarle tanto que la emoción me produjo un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Ah, espera! Voy a comprar otro teléfono móvil. Te mandaré un mensaje con el nuevo número en cuanto lo tenga.

—¿Otro? Pero si ya te compraste uno cuando te trasladaste.

—Es una larga historia. Y muy aburrida.

—Bueno... Hazlo cuanto antes. Son muy útiles en cuanto a la seguridad y también para jugar a los Pájaros Cabreados.

—Yo ya no juego a eso. —Me eché a reír y una cálida oleada recorrió todo mi cuerpo al oírle reír a él también—. Te llamaré dentro de unos días. Sé bueno.

—Eso _hago._

Colgué. Me quedé sentada un momento, envuelta en el silencio que siguió, con la sensación de que todo iba bien en mi mundo, sensación que no solía durar mucho; Neil hizo sonar el equipo de su dormitorio con música de Hinder y eso me hizo ponerme en movimiento.

Corrí a mi habitación a prepararme para salir aquella noche con Albert.

—¿Me pongo collar o no? —le pedí consejo a Neil cuando entró en mi cuarto con un aspecto verdaderamente espectacular. Vestido con su nuevo esmoquin de Brioni, se le veía a la vez elegante, desenvuelto y seguro de llamar la atención.

—A ver... —ladeó la cabeza para examinarme—, levántalo otra vez.

Me acerqué al cuello la gargantilla de monedas de oro. El vestido que me había enviado mi madre era rojo camión de bomberos y diseñado para una diosa griega. Sujeto sólo de un hombro, caía en diagonal por el pecho e iba plisado hasta las caderas y con una abertura desde lo alto del muslo hasta los pies. No tenía espalda, aparte de una fina tira de pedrería que iba de un lado a otro de ésta para evitar que la parte delantera se desprendiese. Por otra parte, el escote de atrás llegaba justamente hasta la hendidura de los glúteos en un atrevido corte en V.

—Olvídate del collar —me dijo—. Yo me inclinaba por unos pendientes de oro, pero ahora me parecen mejor unos aros con diamantes. Los más grandes que tengas.

—¿Sí? ¿En serio? —Fruncí un poco el ceño ante nuestra imagen reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo entero y le observé mientras se dirigía a mi joyero y buscaba en él.

—Éstos. —Me trajo los aros de cinco centímetros que me había regalado mi madre cuando cumplí dieciocho años—. Confía en mí, Candy. Póntelos.

Me los puse y comprobé que tenía razón. Me proporcionaban un _look_ muy distinto al de la gargantilla de oro, menos glamur pero más sensualidad. Además iban bien con la esclava, también de diamantes, que llevaba en el tobillo derecho y que ya nunca me parecería la misma desde el comentario de Albert. Con el pelo retirado de la cara, cayendo en una cascada de abundantes rizos deliberadamente desordenados, tenía una imagen de recién-follada que se complementaba con sombra oscura de ojos y brillo incoloro en los labios.

—¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Neil Leagan?

—Nena —me puso las manos en los hombros y apretó su mejilla contra la mía—, nunca lo sabrás.

—A propósito, estás impresionante.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —Me guiñó un ojo y retrocedió un poco para que le viera bien.

A su manera, Neil podría hacer la competencia a Albert en lo que al atractivo se refería. Neil tenía las facciones más delicadas, se podría decir que bonitas, comparadas con la belleza salvaje de Albert, pero ambos eran hombres imponentes, que hacían volver la cabeza y quedarse un rato disfrutando de aquel regalo para la vista.

Cuando nos conocimos, Neil no estaba tan bien, sino flaco y demacrado, con los ojos desorientados y sombríos. Pero me gustó de todos modos y hacía todo lo posible para sentarme a su lado en la terapia de grupo. Un día, me propuso de un modo muy brusco que me acostara con él, pues tenía el convencimiento de que la única razón por la que la gente se le acercaba era para follar. Al negarme, firme e irrevocablemente, fue cuando por fin nos compenetramos y llegamos a ser tan buenos amigos. Él se convirtió en el hermano que nunca había tenido.

Sonó el timbre del portero automático y di un respingo, lo cual me hizo darme cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba. Miré a Neil.

—Se me olvidó decir en recepción que iba a venir.

—Yo iré a buscarlo.

—¿Seguro que no te importa andar por ahí con Johnson y mi madre?

—¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si me adoran! —Su sonrisa se atenuó un poco—. ¿Salir con Albert te produce desasosiego?

Aspiré hondo, recordando cómo estaba unas horas antes: tumbada y aturdida por un orgasmo múltiple.

—No, la verdad es que no. Lo que ocurre es que todo está yendo muy deprisa y mejor de lo que yo esperaba o creía que deseaba...

—Te estás preguntando dónde está la trampa. —Alargó la mano y me dio unos golpecitos en la nariz con la yema del dedo—. Él es la trampa, Candy. Y tú te lo has llevado. Disfrútalo.

—Lo intento. —Agradecía mucho que Neil entendiera cómo funcionaba mi mente. Era sumamente fácil estar con él, sabiendo que él leía entre líneas cuando yo no podía explicar algo.

—He investigado sobre él todo lo que podido esta mañana y he imprimido las cosas interesantes más recientes. Están en tu mesa, por si quieres verlas.

Recordaba haberle visto imprimiendo algo antes de prepararnos para ir al _spa._ Me puse de puntillas y le besé en la cara.

—Eres inmejorable. Te adoro

—Lo mismo digo, nena. —Se encaminó hacia la puerta—. Bajaré a recepción y lo traeré. No te aceleres. Se ha adelantado diez minutos.

Sonriendo, lo vi salir tranquilamente al corredor. Después de cerrar la puerta, me dirigí al pequeño cuarto de estar anexo a mi dormitorio. Sobre el nada práctico escritorio que había elegido mi madre, encontré una carpeta con varios artículos e imágenes impresas. Tomé asiento y me sumergí en la historia de Albert Andrew.

Era como estar viendo un descarrilamiento. Me enteré de que era el hijo de Williams Andrew, en otro tiempo presidente de una empresa de inversión de valores que más tarde resultó ser la pantalla de un enorme fraude tipo piramidal. Albert sólo tenía cinco años cuando su padre se suicidó de un tiro en la cabeza para no ir a la cárcel.

_Oh, Albert._ Traté de imaginármelo a esa edad y vi a un niño muy guapo, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, lleno de confusión y tristeza. Se me partió el corazón. La muerte del padre y las circunstancias que lo rodearon debieron de ser un tremendo golpe tanto para su madre como para él. La tensión y el sufrimiento en aquellos momentos tan duros tuvieron que ser horrorosos, en particular para un niño tan pequeño.

Su madre volvió a casarse, esta vez con Charlie Niden, un ejecutivo de la música y tuvo otros dos hijos, Charlie e Rose Mary, pero parecía que el aumento de la familia y la seguridad económica llegaron demasiado tarde para estabilizar a Albert tras semejante impresión. Había estado demasiado bloqueado como para que le quedaran dolorosas secuelas emocionales.

Con ojos curiosos y críticos, estudié a las mujeres que habían sido fotografiadas junto a Albert y pensé en su planteamiento de salir, socializar y sexo. También me di cuenta de que mi madre tenía razón: todas eran morenas. La mujer que más veces aparecía con él llevaba el sello de la ascendencia hispana.

—Flammy Hamilton— murmuré, admitiendo a regañadientes que era despampanante. Tenía una pose de ostensible seguridad en sí misma que para mí quería yo.

—Bueno ya es hora. —Neil me interrumpió con un suave tono de picardía. Estaba en la puerta de mi habitación, apoyado insolentemente en la entrada.

—¿Ya? —Estaba tan absorta que yo no me había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado.

—Creo que está a punto de entrar a por ti. Apenas puede aguantar.

Cerré la carpeta y me Levanté.

—Interesante, ¿verdad?

—Mucho.

¿Cómo habría influido el padre de Albert en él o más concretamente, su suicidio?

Todas las respuestas que quería me esperaban en la habitación de al lado.

Salí del dormitorio y recorrí el pasillo en dirección a la sala de estar. Me detuve en el umbral, con los ojos fijos en la espalda de Albert, que en ese momento observaba la calle por la ventana. El corazón se me puso a mil. El reflejo en el cristal me dejó adivinar su ánimo pensativo, por la mirada perdida y la expresión seria. Los brazos cruzados delataban una inquietud inherente, como si se encontrara fuera de su elemento. Se le veía lejano y apartado. Un hombre interiormente solo.

Advirtió mi presencia o tal vez percibió mis sentimientos. Se dio la vuelta y luego se quedó inmóvil. Yo aproveché la oportunidad para empaparme de él, mirándole de fijamente. Era magnífico de arriba abajo. Con un atractivo tan sensual que me dolían los ojos sólo de verlo. Un encantador mechón que le venía a la cara me hizo mover los dedos por las ganas de tocarlo. Y el modo en que me observaba él a mí... me aceleró las pulsaciones.

—Candy. —Se aproximó con paso enérgico y airoso, tomo una de mis manos y se la llevó a la boca. Su mirada no podía ser más intensa.

La sensación de sus labios en mi piel me puso la carne de gallina y despertó el recuerdo de aquella boca tentadora en otras partes de mi cuerpo. Me excité inmediatamente.

—Hola.

La satisfacción se asomó a sus ojos.

—Hola. Estás increíble. No veo el momento de lucirte por ahí.

Expresé con el suspiro el placer que sentía ante el cumplido.

—A ver si estoy a tu altura.

Albert frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

—¿Has tomado todo lo necesario?

Neil se acercó con un chal de terciopelo negro y unos guantes largos.

—Aquí tienes. He metido en el bolso la barra de labios.

—Eres un cielo, Neil.

Me hizo un guiño como diciéndome que había visto los condones en el bolsillo interior.

—Bajaré con ustedes.

Albert tomo el chal y me lo echó por los hombros. Liberó la parte del pelo que había quedado debajo y el contacto de sus manos con mi cuello me afectó de tal manera que apenas me di cuenta cuando Neil me enfundó los guantes.

El tiempo que duró el descenso del ascensor hasta la entrada fue todo un ejercicio de supervivencia a la tensión sexual aguda. No parecía que Neil se diera cuenta; iba a mi izquierda, con las manos en los bolsillos y silbando. Albert, al otro lado era una fuerza irresistible. Aunque ni se movía ni emitía ningún sonido yo notaba la potente energía que irradiaba. Me ardía la cara por la fuerza magnética que había entre nosotros y mi respiración se hizo entrecortada. Fue un alivio que se abrieran las puertas y saliéramos de aquel espacio cerrado.

Dos mujeres esperaban para entrar. Se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron a Albert y Neil y eso me distendió y me hizo sonreír.

—Señoras —las saludó Neil, con una sonrisa que realmente no era justa. Casi se podía ver el cortocircuito que tenía lugar en sus cerebros.

Por el contrario, Albert hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y me condujo adelante con una mano en la zona dorsal de mi espalda, piel con piel. El contacto fue eléctrico y me produjo una oleada de calor.

Le apreté una mano a Neil.

—Resérvame un baile.

—Por supuesto. Hasta luego.

Fuera, nos esperaba una limusina. El chófer abrió la puerta en cuanto Albert y yo salimos. Me deslicé hasta un extremo del asiento y me coloqué el vestido. Cuando Albert se sentó junto a mí, me di cuenta de lo bien que olía. Inhalé aquel aroma, instándome a mí misma a relajarme y disfrutar de su compañía. Él me tomo la mano y me acarició la palma con las yemas de los dedos, cuyo roce hizo saltar chispas de lujuria.

—Candy... —Apretó un botón y el cristal de separación del conductor comenzó a subir

Acto seguido me atrajo hacia él y puso su boca en la mía, besándome apasionadamente.

Por mi parte, hice lo que había querido hacer desde que le vi en mi cuarto de estar: le sujeté por el pelo y le devolví el beso. Me encantaba el modo que tenía de besarme, como si no tuviera más remedio, como si fuese a enloquecer si tenía que esperar más tiempo. Le succioné la lengua, ahora que sabía cuánto le gustaba, ahora que sabía cuánto _me_ gustaba a mí y lo mucho que me hacía desear chuparle en cualquier otro sitio con las mismas ansias.

Pasó las manos por mi espalda desnuda y yo gemí, sintiendo el empuje de su erección contra la cadera. Cambié de posición para sentarme sobre él, quitando la falda de en medio y agradeciéndole mentalmente a mi madre la idea de mandarme aquel vestido provisto de una abertura tan práctica. Con una pierna a cado lado de su cuerpo, lo abracé a la altura de los hombros y profundicé más con mis besos. Le lamí dentro de la boca, le mordisqueé el labio inferior, le acaricié toda la lengua con la mía...

Albert me agarró por la cintura y me hizo a un lado. Se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento, con el cuello arqueado para mirarme a la cara y el torso palpitante.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo?

Le pasé las manos por el pecho, por encima de la camisa y noté la dureza implacable de sus músculos. Fui siguiendo con los dedos las turgentes líneas del abdomen mientras me hacía una idea de cómo estaría desnudo.

—Te estoy tocando. Disfrutando contigo como una loca. Te deseo, Albert.

Me agarró de las muñecas para impedir el avance de mis movimientos.

—Luego. Estamos en medio de Manhattan.

—Nadie nos ve.

—Ya, pero no es momento ni lugar para empezar algo que necesita horas. Estoy volviéndome loco desde esta tarde.

—Pues vamos a asegurarnos de que lo terminamos ahora.

Me apretó las manos con más fuerza.

—No podemos hacerlo aquí.

—¿Por qué no? —Entonces me asaltó un pensamiento sorprendente—. ¿Nunca lo has hecho en una limusina?

—No —dijo, tensando las mandíbulas—. ¿Y tú?

Desvié la mirada sin contestar y vi el tráfico y los peatones que pululaban a nuestro alrededor. Estábamos sólo a un paso de la gente, pero el cristal oscuro nos ocultaba y a mí me daba alas. Quería complacerle. Quería saber que era capaz de descubrir el interior de Albert Andrew y nada me lo impedía salvo él mismo.

Balanceé las caderas contra él, rozándome con toda la longitud de su firme polla. Él emitía sonidos sibilantes al soltar el aliento con los dientes apretados.

—Te necesito, Albert —le dije jadeando, inhalando su perfume, que era más intenso ahora que estaba excitado. Pensé que podría estar un poco ebria sólo del tentador aroma de su piel—. Me vuelves loca.

Me soltó las muñecas y me tomo la cara con las manos, presionando con fuerza sus labios contra los míos. Llevé la mano a su bragueta y le desabroché dos botones que daban acceso a la cremallera. Él se puso rígido.

—Necesito esto —susurré contra sus labios—. Dámelo.

No se relajó, pero tampoco intentó detenerme. Cuando tuve el pene en mi poder, emitió un sonido a la vez quejumbroso y erótico. Lo apreté delicadamente, con una suavidad premeditada. Estaba duro como una piedra y caliente. Lo acaricié de arriba a abajo con las manos cerradas, de la raíz a la punta, conteniendo la respiración cuando él se estremecía debajo de mí.

Entonces me sujetó por los muslos y buscó bajo el vestido con los dedos hasta encontrar la puntilla roja del tanga.

—Tienes un coño tan dulce... —murmuró junto a mi boca—. Quiero tenerte extendida y lamerte hasta que me exijas la polla.

—Si quieres, te la exijo ya. —Seguí tocándole con una mano mientras buscaba el bolso con la otra para coger un condón.

El dedo que deslizó bajo el tanga encontró ya la superficie resbaladiza.

—Apenas te he tocado —susurró, con los ojos brillantes dirigidos a mí desde la sombra del respaldo— y ya estás preparada.

—No puedo evitarlo.

—No quiero que lo evites. —Me penetró con el dedo, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando yo me contraje sin remedio en torno a él—. No sería justo cuando yo no soy capaz de parar lo que me estás haciendo. —Rasgué el envoltorio con los dientes y se lo di con el anillo del condón sobresaliendo.

—A mí no se me dan bien.

Su mano se curvó sobre la mía.

—Me estoy saltando todas las reglas contigo.

El tono grave de su voz me provocó una cálida ola de confianza.

—Las reglas están hechas para romperlas.

Vi un instante la blancura de sus dientes; luego presionó un botón del panel que había a su lado y dijo:

—Conduce hasta que te diga.

Las mejillas me ardían. Los faros de un coche traspasaron el cristal oscuro e iluminaron mi cara, delatando mi rubor.

—Vaya, Candy —susurró, desenrollando el condón con destreza—, me seduces para hacer el amor en la limusina y luego te sonrojas cuando le digo al chófer que no interrumpa mientras lo hacemos.

Esa ironía repentina me hizo desearle desesperadamente. Colocando las manos en sus hombros para guardar el equilibrio, me puse de rodillas, elevándome hasta la altura necesaria para quedarme en el aire sobre la gruesa verga de Albert. Movió las manos por mis caderas y oí el rasgar de las bragas. El ruido repentino y lo impetuoso de aquel acto aguijonearon mi pasión hasta un punto supremo.

—Despacio —ordenó con voz ronca, levantando las caderas para bajarse más los pantalones.

Su erección me rozaba entre las piernas al moverse y yo me quejaba, anhelante y vacía, como si los orgasmos que me había dado antes no hubieran sino estimular mi deseo en vez de saciarlo.

Se tensó cuando rodeé el pene con los dedos y coloqué su prominente glande entre los lubricados pliegues de mi hendidura. La emisión de nuestra fogosidad hacía el aire húmedo y cargado, una seductora mezcla de ardor y feromonas que inducían a todas las células de mi cuerpo, me producía un hormigueo en la piel y ponía los pechos pesados y tiernos.

_Esto_ era lo que yo quería desde el momento en que lo vi: poseerle, subirme a su cuerpo magnífico y meterlo bien dentro de mí.

—Dios santo, Candy —exclamó, jadeante, cuando por fin bajé mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, mientras seguía masajeándome los muslos.

Cerré los ojos, sintiéndome desvalida. Había querido intimidad con él y ahora esto parecía demasiado íntimo. Estábamos vis a vis, a pocos centímetros uno del otro, escondidos en un pequeño espacio mientras el resto del mundo circulaba a nuestro alrededor. Notaba su agitación, sabía que él se sentía tan desconcentrado como yo.

—Eres tan apretada... —sus palabras, entrecortadas, iban unidas por un hilo de deliciosa agonía. Le absorbí aún más, dejándolo entrar más dentro. Inspiré profundamente, sintiéndome exquisitamente elástica.

—Y tú la tienes tan grande...

Presionando la palma abierta contra mi bajo vientre, me tocó el palpitante clítoris con la yema del pulgar y empezó a masajearlo en círculos lentos, suaves y expertos. Todo en mi interior se contrajo y se estrechó, succionándolo con más fuerza. Lo miré con los ojos entreabiertos. Estaba tan hermoso tumbado debajo de mí con su elegante esmoquin y aquel poderoso cuerpo entregado a la necesidad primaria de la cópula...

Torció el cuello, con la cabeza clavada en el respaldo, como si luchara contra unas ataduras invisibles.

—¡Ay Señor! —Exclamó entre dientes— Voy a correrme entero.

Aquella oscura promesa me excitó aún más. El sudor me empañaba la piel. Estaba tan húmeda y tan caliente que me deslizaba como la seda a lo largo de su verga hasta envainarla por completo. Se me escapó un grito al llegar a la raíz. Entraba tan hondo que casi no podía soportarlo y me forzaba a balancearme para evitar la inesperada molestia. Pero a mi cuerpo no parecía importarle que fuera demasiado grande. Se ondulaba, se contraía, vibraba, al borde del orgasmo.

Albert, con la respiración agitada, soltó una palabrota y me asió por la cadera con la mano libre, instándome a yacer de espaldas. En esta posición me abrí hasta tenerlo dentro entero. Su temperatura subió de inmediato, su torso irradiaba un calor voluptuoso a través de la ropa. Unas gotas de sudor perlaban su labio superior.

Me incliné hacia delante y pasé la lengua por la bella curva de su boca, saboreando la sal con un balbuceo de placer. Albert movía las caderas, lleno de impaciencia. Me elevé cuidadosamente unos centímetros antes de que él me frenara con cierta rudeza.

—Despacio —volvió a advertirme, con un tono imperioso que me subió la libido.

Volví a bajar, apresando el pene otra vez y experimentando un dolor extrañamente exquisito al notar que penetraba _casi _demasiado. Nuestras miradas se engarzaron a la vez que el placer se extendía desde el punto en que estábamos unidos. Me sorprendió pensar que estábamos los dos completamente vestidos salvo por las partes más íntimas de nuestro cuerpo. Me pareció carnal hasta la locura, igual que los sonidos que él hacía expresando que su placer era tan intenso como el mío.

Completamente exaltada, aplasté su boca con la mía, mientras le aferraba por las raíces del pelo, empapado de sudor. Le besé sin dejar de menear las caderas, dejándome llevar por el arrebatador movimiento de su pulgar y sintiendo crecer el orgasmo con cada impulso de su pene largo y grueso hacia mi tierno interior.

En algún momento perdí la cabeza, los instintos más primitivos se impusieron y sólo el cuerpo mandaba. No podía centrarme en nada, salvo en la absoluta necesidad de follar, de montar su polla hasta que la tensión explotara y me liberase de aquella ansia enloquecedora.

—¡Qué bueno es esto! —musité, totalmente entregada—.Te sientes bien... ¡Dios mío, es demasiado bueno!

Albert marcaba el ritmo con ambas manos, inclinándome hacia un lado de modo que su enorme glande frotaba oblicuamente un lugar suave y muy sensible de mis profundidades. Comprendí, por mi propia contracción y mis temblores, que iba a correrme precisamente gracias a eso, a sus expertos impulsos dentro de mí.

_Albert._

Me agarró de la nuca justo cuando el orgasmo hacía presa de mí, empezando con extáticos espasmos que se transmitían hacia fuera en oleadas hasta convertirme en una pura convulsión. Me vio descomponerme cuando yo hubiera preferido cerrar los ojos. Poseída por aquella mirada fija, me corrí con más intensidad que nunca, gimiendo y estremeciéndome a cada embate de placer.

—Joder, joder, joder —mascullaba, dándome empellones con las caderas y tirando de las mías hacia abajo para que recibieran sus embestidas. Me golpeaba en lo más profundo con cada envite. Lo sentía cada vez más grueso y duro.

Lo contemplé fijamente, quería verle fuera de sí por mí. Sus ojos, frenéticos por la necesidad, perdían el rumbo a la vez que iba disminuyendo el control sobre sí mismo, su precioso rostro desencajado por la brutal carrera hacia el clímax.

—_¡Candy!_ —se corrió con un rugido animal de éxtasis salvaje, un sonido que me fascinó por su fiereza. Se estremeció cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de él y sus rasgos se suavizaron un instante con un toque de inesperada vulnerabilidad.

Lo tome la cara con las manos y le besé sutilmente los labios, reconfortándolo mientras él dejaba escapar bocanadas de aire que me rozaban las mejillas.

—Candy. —Me estrechó entre sus brazos, presionando su cara húmeda contra la curva de mi cuello.

Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía. Desnudo. Al descubierto.

Nos quedamos así mucho tiempo, abrazados, absorbiendo las réplicas. Volvió la cabeza y me besó suavemente, aliviando mis confusas emociones con las caricias de su lengua en mi boca.

—¡Guau! —respiré, conmovida.

—Sí —salió de su boca.

Sonreí, aturdida pero eufórica.

Albert me apartó de las sienes los mechones húmedos de cabello y pasó los dedos por mi cara casi con veneración. Me estudiaba de un modo que me ponía un nudo en el pecho. Me miraba atónito y... agradecido, con ojos cálidos y dulces.

—No quiero estropear este momento...

La frase quedó flotando en el aire y yo traté de completarla.

—¿Pero...?

—Pero no puedo faltar a esa cena. Tengo que dar un discurso.

—Ya. —El momento efectivamente se había estropeado.

Me separé de él con cuidado, mordiéndome el labio al notar cómo salía de mi cuerpo dejándome humedecida. La fricción fue suficiente para hacerme querer más. La erección apenas se había reducido.

—¡Maldita sea! —dijo bruscamente—. Te deseo otra vez.

Me agarró antes de que me apartara, sacó un pañuelo de algún sitio y me limpió entre las piernas con delicadeza. Era un acto sumamente íntimo, semejante al coito que acabábamos de compartir. Cuando estuve seca me acomodé en el asiento a su lado y saqué el lápiz de labios de la cartera. Miré a Albert por encima del espejo de la polvera mientras se quitaba el condón y lo ataba. Después lo envolvió en una servilleta y lo tiró a un receptáculo oculto para basura. Se adecentó y le dijo al conductor que se dirigiera a nuestro destino. Luego, se arrellanó en el asiento y miró por la ventana.

Con cada segundo que transcurría sentía que Albert se distanciaba, que nuestra conexión se desbarataba poco a poco. Me quedé encogida en el extremo del asiento, retirada de él, manteniendo el alejamiento que sentía crecer entre nosotros. Toda la calidez que había experimentado se convirtió en una notoria frialdad y me sentí tan destemplada que me arropé con el chal. No movió ni un músculo cuando me giré a su lado para guardar la polvera, como si no se diera cuenta de que yo estaba allí.

Bruscamente, Albert abrió el bar y sacó una botella. Sin mirarme, preguntó:

—_¿Brandy? _

—No, gracias.

Mi voz sonó en un susurro, pero no pareció percatarse. O tal vez no le importaba. Se sirvió una copa y se la tomó de un trago.

Confusa y herida, me puse los guantes intentando comprender qué era lo que había fallado.

**Continuara…**

Mis queridas amigas disculpen el retraso, no es mi intención tenerlas en suspenso, pero por desgracia la vida es difícil y más cuando hay perdidas de las personas que uno ama en este caso se fue mi tío Cuco (Sergio) un gran hombre, me pego mas su partida ya que fue en el mismo mes de la partida de mi madre y sentí que pierdo una vez más a las personas que me querían y no me juzgaban, reviví otra vez todo lo de mi mama y me deprimí un poco, pero en fin algo que me ha enseñado la vida es que tengo que seguir adelante y vivir de los recuerdos de las personas que ame y marcaron mi vida, además estoy con un buen de trabajo, también con los enanos y sus cosas, además de la cosas de la casa me vuelve un poco loca y no me permite actualizar como quisiera por eso es que les pido una disculpa de todo el corazón, mil gracias por entender y les prometo contestar sus reviews la próxima actualización espero poder hacerla el jueves o viernes a mas tardar vale un millón de bsos las quiero.

Mis niñas hermosas mil gracias por sus reviews a MiluxD, Ale MO, Paloma, Chiquita Andrew, CandyFan72, Gatita Andrew, Just Raquel, AnaEdith, Faby Andley y por seguirme gracias a Kiss Me Again, Faby Andley, AnaEdith, también a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Day Sylvia**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**No**** Te****escondo**** nada**

**Capitulo 7**

No recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió cuando llegamos. Muchas ráfagas de luz provenientes de los _flashes_ de las cámaras mientras corríamos por el pasillo de la prensa, pero apenas presté atención y sonreía de forma mecánica. Iba abstraída y desesperada por alejarme de las ondas de tensión que irradiaba Albert.

En cuanto entramos en el edificio, alguien lo llamó por su nombre y él se dio la vuelta. Yo me escabullí, moviéndome rápidamente entre los demás invitados que se aglomeraban en la entrada enmoquetada.

Cuando llegué a la sala de recepción, arrebaté dos copas de champán a un camarero que pasaba y busqué a Neil mientras me tomaba una de ellas. Vi que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación con mi madre y Johnson y me dirigí hacia ellos, dejando la copa vacía en una mesa según pasaba.

—¡Candy! —A mi madre se le iluminó la cara cuando me vio—. ¡Ese vestido te sienta de maravilla!

Hizo como que me besaba en ambas mejillas. Estaba guapísima con un deslumbrante vestido de corte recto de color azul hielo. Lucía zafiros en las orejas, el cuello y la muñeca, que le resaltaban los ojos y la piel clara.

—Gracias. —Tomé un sorbo de mi segunda copa de champán, acordándome de que tenía pensado dar las gracias por el vestido. Aunque seguía agradeciendo el regalo ya no estaba muy contenta con la práctica abertura del muslo.

Neil se me acercó y me agarró del codo. Sólo con verme la cara, supo que estaba disgustada. Sacudí la cabeza, dando a entender que no quería hablar del asunto en aquel momento.

—¿Más champán, entonces? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Por favor.

Intuí que Albert se aproximaba antes de ver cómo a mi madre se le iluminaba la cara cual bola de Año Nuevo en Times Square. También Johnson pareció erguirse y prepararse.

—Candy. —Albert me puso una mano en la piel desnuda de la parte inferior de mi espalda y un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo entero. Cuando me rozaron sus dedos, me pregunté si él la sintió también—. Has salido corriendo.

Me puse tensa al percibir cierto tono de reprobación en su voz. Le lancé una mirada que expresaba todo lo que no podía decirle en público.

—George, ¿conoces a Albert Andrew?

—Sí, claro. —Los dos hombres se estrecharon la mano.

Albert me acercó aún más a su lado.

—Ambos tenemos la fortuna de acompañar a las dos mujeres más hermosas de Nueva York.

Johnson coincidió, sonriendo a mi madre con ternura.

Me tome el champán que me quedaba y agradecida, cambié la copa vacía por la nueva que Neil me pasó. Empezaba a notar el ligero calorcillo en el estómago que me producía el alcohol y que estaba aflojándome el nudo que tenía ahí formado.

Albert se inclinó y me susurró con voz áspera:

—No olvides que estás aquí conmigo.

¿Estaba _loco?_ ¿Qué demonios? Agucé los ojos.

—Eso lo dirás tú.

—Aquí no, Candy. —Hizo un gesto a los demás y me llevó con él—. Ahora no.

—Ni nunca —dije entre dientes yendo con él sólo para ahorrarle una escena a mi madre.

Mientras tomaba mi champán a sorbos, pasé al modo automático de supervivencia, algo que no había tenido que hacer en muchos años. Albert me presentó a varias personas y suponía que me portaba bien —hablaba en los momentos apropiados y sonreía cuando era necesario—, pero realmente no estaba prestando atención. Era demasiado consciente del muro de hielo que se había levantado entre nosotros y de mis sentimientos heridos. Si hubiera necesitado alguna prueba de que Albert era inflexible respecto a no socializar con las mujeres con las que se acostaba, la tenía.

Cuando se anunció que la cena estaba lista, entré con él en el comedor y picoteé la comida. Tomé unas cuantas copas del vino tinto que servían con la comida y oí a Albert hablar con sus compañeros de mesa, aunque no presté atención a las palabras, sólo a la cadencia y al tono profundamente seductor. No intentó que participara en la conversación, de lo cual me alegré. No pensaba que pudiera decir nada agradable.

No me impliqué hasta que él se levantó con una ronda de aplausos y se dirigió al estrado. Entonces me giré en el asiento y le observé cruzar hacia el atril, sin poder evitar admirar su elegancia felina y su despampanante presencia. Reclamaba atención y respeto con cada paso que daba, lo que era una hazaña, considerando su tranquila y pausada zancada.

No mostraba ni la más mínima señal de agotamiento pese al polvo que habíamos dejado a medias en su limusina. En realidad, parecía una persona totalmente diferente. Una vez más volvía a ser el hombre al que conocí en el vestíbulo del Andrewsfire, sumamente contenido y calladamente poderoso.

—En Estados Unidos —empezó a decir—, una de cada cuatro mujeres y uno de cada seis hombres han sufrido abusos sexuales en la infancia. Miren a su alrededor. En cada una de las mesas hay una persona que ha sido víctima o conoce a alguien que lo es. Eso es inaceptable.

Estaba fascinada. Albert era un orador consumado y su voz de barítono, hipnotizadora. Pero era el tema, que me tocaba muy de cerca y su apasionada y a veces sobrecogedora forma de presentarlo, lo que me conmovió. Empecé a derretirme y el daño en la confianza en mí misma, la perplejidad y la furia que se habían apoderado de mí comenzaron a amortiguarse por el asombro. Cambió la visión que tenía de él, transformándose al tiempo en que me convertía en una persona más de aquel embelesado público. Aquél no era el hombre que poco antes había herido mis sentimientos, sino un experto orador que hablaba sobre un tema sumamente importante para mí.

Cuando terminó, me Levanté y aplaudí, pillándole a él y a mí misma por sorpresa. Pero los demás enseguida se me unieron en una ovación en pie y oí murmullos de conversaciones a mi alrededor, halagos expresados en voz baja que eran muy merecidos.

—Eres una joven muy afortunada.

Me giré y vi a la mujer que acababa de hablar, una encantadora pelirroja que aparentaba unos cuarenta años.

—Sólo somos... amigos.

De alguna manera su serena sonrisa consiguió contradecirme.

La gente empezó a dejar las mesas. Yo estaba a punto de tomar mi cartera de mano para marcharme a casa cuando se me acercó un chico joven. Su rebelde pelo castaño despertaba envidia al instante y sus ojos, de un tono café almendrado, eran dulces y cordiales. Guapo y con aquel aire juvenil, consiguió sacarme la primera sonrisa sincera desde el trayecto en la limusina.

—Hola —dijo.

Parecía saber quién era yo, lo cual me puso en la situación embarazosa de tener que fingir que él no me era del todo desconocido.

—Hola.

El chico se rio y el sonido de su risa era suave y agradable.

—Soy Charlie Niden, el hermano de Albert.

—Ah, claro. —Noté que se me acaloraba la cara. No podía creer que, con lo enfrascada que había estado regodeándome en mis penas, no los hubiera relacionado inmediatamente.

—Te estás poniendo colorada.

—Lo siento —me disculpé, esbozando una tímida sonrisa—. No sé muy bien cómo decir que he leído un artículo sobre ti sin parecer una torpe.

Él se echó a reír.

—Me halaga que te acuerdes. Pero no me digas que ha sido en _Page Six_.

Esa revista era muy conocida por publicar la vida y milagros de las celebridades y personas importantes de Nueva York.

—No —dije rápidamente—. ¿En _Rolling Stone_, quizá?

—¡Uff, menos mal! —Alargó un brazo hacia mí—. ¿Quieres bailar?

Lancé una mirada hacia donde estaba Albert al pie de las escaleras que conducían al estrado. Se encontraba rodeado de gente deseosa de hablar con él, mujeres, la mayoría.

—Como puedes ver, tardará un poco —dijo Charlie, en tono risueño.

—Sí. —Iba a dejar de mirarle cuando reconocí a la mujer que estaba al lado de Albert: Flammy Hamilton.

Tome mi cartera de mano e hice el esfuerzo de sonreír a Charlie.

—Me encantaría bailar.

Agarrados del brazo nos dirigimos a la sala de baile y salimos a la pista. La orquesta empezó a tocar un vals y nos dejamos llevar con naturalidad por la música. El joven era un consumado bailarín, ágil y seguro tomando la iniciativa.

—¿Y de qué conoces a Albert?

—No le conozco. —Saludé a Neil con un gesto cuando pasó a nuestro lado con una escultural belleza rubia—. Trabajo en el Andrewsfire y nos hemos encontrado algunas veces.

—¿Trabajas para él?

—No. De ayudante en Matthew Carson and Bius.

—Ah. —Sonrió—. Una agencia de publicidad.

—Sí.

—Debes de caerle muy bien a Albert para pasar de haberse visto un par de veces a traerte a un evento como éste.

Maldije para mis adentros. Sabía que la gente sacaría sus conclusiones, pero sobre todo yo quería evitar más humillaciones.

—Albert conoce a mi madre y ella ya lo había dispuesto todo para que yo asistiera a este acto, así que sólo se trata de dos personas que vienen al mismo evento en un coche en lugar de en dos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estás soltera y sin compromiso?

Inspiré profundamente, sintiéndome incómoda pese a la fluidez con que nos movíamos.

—Bueno, no estoy enamorada.

Charlie esbozó su atractiva sonrisa juvenil.

—La noche acaba de dar un giro de mejor para mí.

El resto del baile lo dedicó a contar divertidas anécdotas sobre la industria musical que me hicieron reír y olvidarme de Albert.

Cuando finalizó el baile, Neil me pidió el siguiente. Hacíamos muy buena pareja bailando porque habíamos tomado clases juntos. Me sentía relajada con él, agradecida de tener su apoyo moral.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien? —le pregunté.

—Tuve que pellizcarme durante la cena cuando me di cuenta de que estaba sentado junto a la coordinadora general de la Fashion Week. ¡Y me tiró los perros! —Sonrió, pero había preocupación en su mirada—. Siempre que me encuentro en sitios como éste... vestido de esta manera... me cuesta creerlo. Me salvaste la vida, Candy y me la cambiaste para siempre.

—Tú me mantienes cuerda constantemente. Créeme, estamos empatados.

Me apretó la mano y me miró con intensidad.

—Se te ve triste. ¿Qué ha hecho para fastidiarlo?

—Creo que he sido yo. Ya hablaremos luego.

—Tienes miedo de que le patee delante de todo el mundo.

Suspiré.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras, por el bien de mi madre.

Neil me dio un beso en la frente.

—Se lo he advertido. Ya sabe lo que le espera.

—Oh, Neil. —Lo quería tanto que se me puso un nudo en la garganta, aun cuando en mis labios se dibujó una sonrisa reacia. Tendría que haber sabido que Neil le lanzaría alguna clase de amenaza en plan hermano mayor. Era muy propio de él.

Albert apareció a nuestro lado.

—Ahora me toca a mí.

No era una petición.

Neil se detuvo y me miró. Yo hice un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Él se retiró con una reverencia, lanzando una furibunda mirada a Albert.

Albert me acercó a él y tomó el control del baile como hacía con todo: con una seguridad en sí mismo arrolladora. Era una experiencia muy diferente bailar con él que con mis anteriores compañeros. Albert poseía tanto la destreza de su hermano como la familiaridad de Neil con el movimiento de mi cuerpo, pero Albert tenía un estilo descarado y agresivo que era esencialmente sexual.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que estar tan cerca de un hombre con el que había tenido relaciones íntimas poco antes me quitaba el sentido, a pesar de mi tristeza. Olía que era una delicia, con matices a sexo y su forma de llevarme por los enérgicos y amplios pasos del baile hacía que notara aquel escozor en mi interior que me recordaba que él había estado ahí dentro poco antes.

—No haces más que desaparecer —masculló, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

—Cualquiera diría que a Flammy le faltó tiempo para ocupar el sitio.

Arqueó las cejas y me atrajo hacia él aún más.

—¿Celosa?

—¿En serio? —Desvié la mirada.

Emitió un sonido de disgusto.

—No te acerques a mi hermano, Candy.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo digo yo.

Me encendí, lo cual me sentó de maravilla después de los sentimientos de culpabilidad y las dudas en los que me debatía desde que habíamos follado como conejos salvajes. Decidí ver qué ocurriría en el mundo de Albert si se volvieran las cosas a la inversa.

—No te acerques a Flammy, Albert.

Apretó la mandíbula.

—Es una amiga, nada más.

—¿Significa eso que no te has acostado con ella...? Todavía.

—No, maldita sea. Y no quiero hacerlo. Oye... —La música disminuía y él se movía más despacio—. Tengo que irme. Has venido conmigo y preferiría ser yo quien te llevara a casa, pero no quiero arrastrarte si te estás divirtiendo. ¿Prefieres quedarte un rato y volver a casa con Johnson y tu madre?

¿Divirtiéndome? ¿Estaba de broma o es que era tonto? O peor aún. Quizá me había dado por perdida completamente y no me prestaba atención.

Le di un empujón y me aparté de él; necesitaba espacio.

—No me pasará nada. Olvídame.

—Candy. —Alargó un brazo hacia mí y yo retrocedí inmediatamente.

Un brazo me rodeó por la espalda y Neil habló.

—Yo me encargo, Andrew.

—No te entrometas, Leagan —avisó Albert.

Neil resopló.

—Me da la impresión de que eso ya lo estás haciendo de maravilla tú solito.

Tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Has dado un magnífico discurso, Albert. Para mí ha sido el momento más destacado de la tarde.

Aspiró aire con fuerza ante el insulto implícito y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Maldijo con brusquedad y comprendí por qué cuando sacó su vibrante teléfono del bolsillo y echó un vistazo a la pantalla.

—Tengo que irme. —Su mirada se cruzó con la mía y la sostuvo. Me acarició la mejilla con los dedos—. Te llamaré.

Y se marchó.

—¿Quieres quedarte? —me preguntó Neil en voz baja.

—No.

—Te llevo a casa, entonces.

—No, no te preocupes. —Quería estar sola un rato. Darme un buen baño caliente, con una botella de vino frío y quitarme aquella profunda tristeza de encima—. Tú deberías quedarte. Te vendría bien para tu carrera. Ya hablaremos cuando llegues a casa. O mañana. Tengo intención de pasarme el día tirada en el sofá.

Me miró fijamente, escrutándome.

—¿Estás segura?

Afirmé con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. —Pero no parecía muy convencido.

—¿Te importaría salir y pedir a alguien del servicio de aparcamiento que traiga la limusina de Johnson mientras yo voy al lavabo rápidamente?

—Vale. —Neil me pasó una mano por el brazo—. Voy por tu chal al guardarropa y te veo en la puerta.

Tardé más de lo debido en llegar a los servicios. Primero porque un sorprendente número de personas me paró para charlar, debían de pensar que yo era la pareja de Albert. Y segundo, porque evité los servicios más cercanos, en los que se veía un constante flujo de mujeres entrando y saliendo de ellos y encontré otros un poco más alejados. Me encerré en una cabina y me quedé allí más tiempo del absolutamente necesario. No había nadie más en el lugar, salvo la encargada, así que no tenía que darme prisa.

Estaba tan dolida con Albert que me costaba respirar y me sentía confundida con sus cambios de humor. ¿Por qué me había acariciado la mejilla de aquella manera? ¿Por qué se enfadó cuando lo dejé solo? ¿Y por qué demonios había amenazado a Neil? Albert otorgaba un nuevo significado a la vieja expresión de «ser un veleta».

Cerré los ojos y me serené. _¡Dios! _Yo no quería nada de aquello.

Había desnudado mis sentimientos en la limusina y aún me sentía muy vulnerable, un estado de ánimo que había aprendido a dominar con muchas horas de terapia. Lo único que quería era esconderme en casa, libre de la presión de tener que comportarme con entereza cuando no tenía ni asomo de ella.

_Tú te lo has buscado_, me recordé a mí misma. _Apechuga con las consecuencias_.

Tomé aire, salí y me resigné a encontrarme con Flammy Hamilton apoyada en el tocador con los brazos cruzados. Era evidente que me esperaba, que estaba al acecho en un momento en el que andaba yo con las defensas muy debilitadas. Di un traspiés; luego recobré la calma y me dirigí al lavabo a lavarme las manos.

Ella se giró hacia el espejo, observándome. Yo también la observaba a ella. Era aún más guapa en persona que en las fotos. Alta y delgada, con unos enormes ojos oscuros y una cascada de pelo liso negro. Tenía los labios rojos y sensuales, los pómulos altos y esculturales. Llevaba un vestido pudorosamente sexy recto, de raso color crema que contrastaba con su piel morena. Parecía una maldita supermodelo y destilaba un exótico _sex-appeal_.

Tome la toalla que me tendió la encargada del baño y Flammy habló a la mujer en español, pidiéndole que nos dejara solas. Yo rematé la petición añadiendo _por favor_ y _gracias_. Con eso conseguí que Flammy arrugara el ceño y me escudriñara aún más, a lo que yo respondí con igual frialdad.

—¡Vaya! —murmuró cuando la encargada ya no podía oírnos. Hizo ese chasquido con la lengua que me daba tanto escalofrió como raspar una pizarra con las uñas—. Ya has follado con él.

—Y tú no.

Eso pareció sorprenderla.

—Tienes razón yo no. ¿Y sabes por qué?

Saqué un billete de cinco dólares de la cartera y lo dejé en la bandeja plateada de las propinas.

—Porque él no quiere.

—Y yo tampoco, porque es incapaz de comprometerse. Es joven, guapo y rico y disfruta de ello.

—Sí —asentí—. Ya lo creo que lo hizo.

Aguzó la mirada y se deterioró ligeramente su agradable expresión.

—No respeta a las mujeres que se tira. En el momento en que te metió la polla, se acabó todo. Igual que con las demás mujeres. Pero yo sigo aquí, porque es a mí a quien quiere tener cerca a largo plazo.

Mantuve la calma a pesar de que el golpe iba dirigido a donde más dolía.

—Eso es patético.

Salí y no paré hasta llegar a la limusina de Johnson. Le apreté las manos a Neil al subirme y conseguí esperar hasta que el coche se puso en marcha para echarme a llorar.

—Hola, nena —dijo Neil cuando entré arrastrándome en el cuarto de estar a la mañana siguiente. Vestido sólo con unos viejos pantalones de chándal, estaba arrellanado en el sofá con los pies cruzados y apoyados en la mesa de centro. Se le veía encantadoramente desaliñado y conforme consigo mismo—. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Le mostré los pulgares hacia arriba y me dirigí a la cocina por café. Me detuve junto a la encimera del desayuno, sorprendidísima ante el enorme ramo de rosas que había en el mostrador. Tenían una fragancia maravillosa y la inhalé respirando profundamente.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Han llegado para ti hace una hora, más o menos. Reparto dominical. Bastante carito.

Saqué la tarjeta de la funda de plástico transparente y la abrí.

NO DEJO DE PENSAR EN TI.

ALBERT

—¿De Andrew? —preguntó Neil.

—Sí. —Pasé el pulgar por lo que suponía que era la letra de Albert. Era enérgica, masculina, sexy. Un detalle romántico, viniendo de un tipo para quien no existía el romanticismo. Dejé la tarjeta en el mostrador como si me quemara y me serví una buena taza de café, con la esperanza de que la cafeína me diera fuerzas y me devolviera el sentido común.

—No pareces impresionada. —Bajó el volumen del partido de béisbol que estaba viendo.

—Es un ave de mal agüero para mí, como un enorme detonador. Sencillamente tengo que mantenerme lejos de él. —Neil había hecho terapia conmigo y sabía de qué hablaba. No me miraba extrañado cuando le explicaba las cosas con la jerga de los terapeutas y él no tenía ningún problema en responderme de la misma manera.

—Y el teléfono no ha dejado de sonar en toda la mañana. No quería que te molestara, así que quité el volumen.

Consciente de que aún me duraba el dolor entre las piernas, me acurruqué en el sofá y resistí el impulso de comprobar en el buzón de voz si Albert había llamado. Quería oír su voz y una explicación que aclarase lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

—Me parece fenomenal. Dejémoslo así todo el día.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Soplé un poco el café y me aventuré a tomar un sorbo.

—Follé con él en su limusina como una posesa y después se convirtió en un témpano de hielo.

Neil me miró con aquellos experimentados ojos color miel, que habían visto mucho más de lo que nadie debería estar obligado a ver.

—Le hiciste ver las estrellas, ¿eh?

—Sí, así fue. —Y me sulfuraba sólo de pensarlo. Habíamos conectado. Lo _sabía_. La noche anterior lo había deseado como a nada en el mundo y al día siguiente no quería volver a saber nada de él nunca más—. Fue muy intenso. La mejor experiencia sexual de mi vida y allí estaba él, conmigo. Sabía que lo estaba. Era la primera vez que lo hacía en un coche y al principio se resistió un poco, pero lo excité tanto que no pudo negarse.

—¿En serio? ¿Nunca? —Se pasó una mano por su barba sin afeitar—. En el instituto la mayoría de los chicos tenían los coches en su lista de picaderos. De hecho, no recuerdo a nadie que no los tuviera, excepto los pazguatos y los feos y él no es ni una cosa ni la otra.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que follar en un coche me convierte en un zorrón.

Neil se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Es eso lo que dijo?

—No. No dijo nada de eso. Fue su «amiga» Flammy. Ya sabes, la chica de la mayoría de las fotos que imprimiste de Internet. Decidió afilarse las garras con una pequeña y venenosa charla de chicas en el baño.

—Está celosa, la zorra es ella.

—Frustrada sexualmente. No puede follar con él, porque al aparecer las chicas con quienes folla van derechas al montón de desechables.

—¿Eso lo ha dicho él? —De nuevo, la pregunta estaba teñida de furia.

—No en tantas palabras. Dijo que no se acostaba con sus amigas. Le crean problemas las mujeres que quieren algo más que un buen revolcón, así que ya se encarga él de mantener a las mujeres con las que folla y a las mujeres cuyo trato frecuenta en grupos separados. —Tomé otro sorbo de café—. Le avisé de que ese tipo de arreglo no funcionaría conmigo y me contestó que haría ciertos ajustes, pero supongo que es de esa clase de tipos que dicen lo que sea con tal de conseguir lo que quieren.

—O lo has asustado.

Le lancé una mirada furibunda.

—No lo disculpes. Pero, vamos a ver, ¿de qué lado estás tú?

—Del tuyo, nena. —Alargó una mano y me palmeó la rodilla—. Siempre del tuyo.

Le puse una mano en su musculoso antebrazo y pasé los dedos suavemente por la cara inferior en silenciosa gratitud. No notaba las numerosas y pequeñas cicatrices blancas de los cortes que le desfiguraron la piel, pero nunca olvidaba que estaban ahí. Daba gracias todos los días de que estuviera vivo y sano y de que fuera una parte fundamental de mi vida.

—¿Y a ti cómo te fue la noche?

—No me puedo quejar. —En sus ojos apareció un brillo malicioso—. Eché un polvo a la rubia pechugona en el cuarto de mantenimiento. Las tetas eran de verdad.

—¡Vaya! —Sonreí—. Seguro que le alegraste la noche.

—Lo intenté. —Tomo el auricular del teléfono y me hizo un guiño—. ¿Qué te apetece pedir? ¿Unos bocatas? ¿Comida china?, ¿india?

—No tengo hambre.

—Siempre tienes hambre. Si no eliges algo, cocinaré lo que sea y tendrás que comértelo.

Levanté la mano y me rendí.

—Vale, vale. Tú eliges.

El lunes llegué a trabajar veinte minutos antes, pensando que así evitaría encontrarme con Albert. Cuando llegué a mi mesa sin incidentes, sentí tal alivio que supe que estaba en un buen lío en lo que a él se refería. No dejaba de tener altibajos por todas partes.

Mark llegó muy animado, flotando aún por los importantes éxitos de la semana anterior y nos metimos de lleno a trabajar. El domingo yo había hecho algunas comparativas del mercado del vodka y él tuvo la amabilidad de repasarlas conmigo y escuchar mis impresiones. A Mark le habían asignado también la publicidad para un nuevo fabricante de lectores de libros electrónicos, así que empezamos el trabajo inicial de eso.

Estuve tan ocupada que la mañana pasó volando y no tuve tiempo de pensar en mi vida personal. Daba gracias por ello. Entonces respondí al teléfono y oí a Albert al otro lado de la línea. No estaba preparada.

—¿Qué tal está siendo este lunes hasta el momento? —preguntó. Me estremecí al oír su voz.

—Frenético. —Eché un vistazo al reloj y me pasmó ver que eran las doce menos veinte.

—Bien. —Hubo una pausa—. Intenté llamarte ayer. Te dejé varios mensajes. Quería oír tu voz.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. Había tenido que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para pasar el día sin oír el buzón de voz. E incluso tuve que meter en el ajo a Neil, pidiéndole que me frenara por la fuerza si daba la impresión de que podría sucumbir al impulso.

—Me recluí y trabajé un poco.

—¿Te llegaron las flores que te envié?

—Sí. Son preciosas. Gracias.

—Me recordaban a tu vestido.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Estaba empezando a pensar que tenía trastorno de personalidad múltiple.

—Algunas mujeres dirían que eso es romántico.

—A mí sólo me importa lo que digas tú. —Su silla crujió como si se él se hubiera levantado—. Pensé en acercarme... Me apetecía.

Suspiré, abandonándome a la confusión.

—Me alegro de que no lo hicieras.

Hubo otra larga pausa.

—Me lo merecía.

—No lo he dicho para fastidiar. Es la verdad, sencillamente.

—Ya lo sé. Oye... He encargado que me traigan el almuerzo a la oficina, para que no perdamos tiempo en salir y volver.

Después de su -_Te llamaré-_ de despedida, no había dejado de preguntarme si querría que volviéramos a vernos tras regresar de dondequiera que hubiera estado. Era una posibilidad que me temía desde el sábado por la noche, consciente de que tenía que cortar, pero sintiendo que el deseo de estar con él me mantenía enganchada. Deseaba volver a experimentar aquel momento de intimidad, puro y perfecto, que habíamos compartido.

Pero ese único momento no podía justificar todos los demás en los que me había hecho sentir como una mierda.

—Albert, no hay ninguna razón para que almorcemos juntos. Ya hablamos la noche del viernes y... nos ocupamos de nuestras cosas el sábado. Vamos a dejarlo ahí.

—Candy. —Había brusquedad en su voz—. Sé que la he jodido. Déjame que te explique.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. No pasa nada.

—Sí que pasa. Tengo que verte.

—No quiero...

—Podemos hacerlo de la manera más fácil, Candy. O puedes ponérmelo difícil —dijo con un tono de crispación en la voz—. Vas a oírme de todas, todas.

Cerré los ojos, comprendiendo que no iba a tener la suerte de librarme con una rápida charla telefónica de despedida.

—De acuerdo. Iré.

—Gracias. —Soltó el aire de forma audible—. Estoy deseando verte.

Volví a poner el auricular en su soporte y me quedé mirando las fotos que tenía en la mesa, intentando formular lo que necesitaba decir y preparándome para el impacto de ver a Albert otra vez. La furia con la que reaccionaba a él físicamente era incontrolable. De alguna manera tendría que superarla e ir directamente al grano. Después pensaría en que no me quedaría otra que verle en los días, las semanas y los meses venideros. De momento, sólo tenía que concentrarme en cómo sobrevivir al almuerzo.

Me rendí ante lo inevitable y volví al trabajo de comparar el impacto visual de varias muestras de tarjetas insertadas.

—Candy.

Di un respingo y me giré en la silla, atónita de ver a Albert junto a mi cubículo. Como siempre, su presencia me sobresaltó y el corazón me retumbaba en el pecho. Un rápido vistazo al reloj me demostró que había pasado un cuarto de hora en un instante.

—Alb... Señor Andrew. No tenías por qué bajar aquí.

Por la cara parecía sereno e imperturbable, pero los ojos se le veían tormentosos y ávidos.

Abrí el cajón de mi mesa y saqué mi bolso, aprovechando la oportunidad para inspirar una profunda y temblorosa bocanada de aire. Olía fenomenal.

—Señor Andrew. —Era la voz de Mark—. Es un placer verle por aquí. ¿Hay algo que...?

—He venido por Candy. Hemos quedado para almorzar.

Me enderecé a tiempo para ver cómo a Mark se le disparaban las cejas hacia arriba. Enseguida compuso el semblante y su expresión volvió a adoptar su encanto habitual.

—Volveré a la una —le aseguré.

—Hasta luego, entonces. Que disfruten del almuerzo.

Albert me puso la mano en la franja dorsal y me condujo a los ascensores, con el consiguiente alzamiento de cejas de Dorothy al pasar por delante de recepción. Me moví nerviosa cuando él apretó el botón de llamada del ascensor, pensando que ojalá hubiera podido pasar el día sin ver al hombre cuyo roce ansiaba como una droga.

Él me miraba mientras esperábamos al ascensor y deslizaba los dedos por la manga de mi blusa de raso.

—Cada vez que cierro los ojos, te veo con ese vestido rojo. Oigo los sonidos que haces cuando estás cachonda. Te siento deslizándote sobre mi polla, apretándome como un puño, haciendo que me corra con tanta fuerza que duele.

—Para. —Aparté la mirada, incapaz de soportar la intimidad con que me miraba.

—No puedo evitarlo.

La llegada del ascensor fue un alivio. Me tomo de la mano y me hizo entrar. Tras poner la llave en el panel, me acercó más a él.

—Voy a besarte, Candy.

—No...

Me atrajo hacia sí y selló mi boca con la suya. Me resistí todo lo que pude; luego me derretí al contacto de su lengua acariciando lenta y dulcemente la mía. Deseaba su beso desde que nos habíamos acostado. Deseaba tener la certeza de que él valoraba lo que habíamos compartido, que significaba algo para él como lo significaba para mí.

Pero una vez más me dejó sin ese consuelo cuando se apartó bruscamente.

—Vamos. —Sacó la llave al abrirse la puerta.

La pelirroja recepcionista de Albert no dijo nada esta vez, aunque me miró de manera extraña. Por el contrario, Arthur, su secretario, se levantó cuando nos acercamos y me saludó amablemente por mi nombre.

—Buenas tardes, señorita White.

—Hola, Arthur.

Albert le dedicó un gesto seco.

—No me pases llamadas.

—Claro, por supuesto.

Entré en la amplia oficina de Albert y la mirada se me fue al sofá donde me tocó íntimamente por primera vez.

El almuerzo estaba preparado en la barra: dos platos cubiertos en bandejas metálicas.

—¿Me das el bolso? —preguntó.

Lo miré, vi que se había quitado la chaqueta y se la había colgado del brazo. Estaba allí plantado con sus pantalones sastre y su chaleco, su camisa y corbata, ambas de un blanco inmaculado, el pelo rubio y abundante alrededor de aquella cara que cortaba la respiración y los ojos de un azul cielo y deslumbrante. En pocas palabras, me llenaba de asombro. No podía creer que hubiera hecho el amor con un hombre tan guapo.

Pero, claro, no había significado lo mismo para él.

—¿Candy?

—Eres guapísimo, Albert. —Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin proponérmelo.

Enarcó las cejas y a continuación sus ojos se llenaron de ternura.

—Me alegro de que te guste lo que ves.

Le di el bolso y me alejé, necesitada de espacio. Colgó su chaqueta y mi bolso en el perchero y se dirigió a la barra.

Crucé los brazos.

—Acabemos con esto de una vez. No quiero verte más.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

Mis niñas hermosas perdón por el atraso, saben que tarde pero seguro, gracias por los reviews que me han enviado no saben lo mucho que me ayudan para seguir adelante y no caer en una depresión total a todas mil gracias de corazón, no dejen de enviarlos aunque en estos momentos estoy hasta el gorro de trabajo y en un corre de aquí para allá en los juzgados y no los he podido contestar de verdad las llevo en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón y eso me hace sentir que no estoy sola, prometo en los próximos capítulos ahora si responder todos los que les debo y los que envíen vale las quiero mil gracias por ser parte de mi vida.

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Day Sylvia**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**No**** Te****escondo**** nada**

**Capitulo 8**

Albert se pasó la mano por el pelo y dijo con aspereza:

—No hablarás en serio.

De repente me sentía muy cansada, exhausta de luchar conmigo misma por su culpa.

—Sí que hablo en serio. Tú y yo... fue un error.

—No, el error estuvo en la forma en que yo llevé la situación después —replicó, con las mandíbulas crispadas.

Me quedé sorprendida por la vehemencia de su protesta.

—No hablaba de sexo, Albert, sino de mi conformidad con este absurdo acuerdo de «desconocidos con derecho a roce» que hay entre nosotros. Sabía que todo era una equivocación desde el principio. Debería haber hecho caso a mi intuición.

—Candy ¿tú quieres estar conmigo?

—No, eso es lo que...

—No de la manera de la que hablamos en el bar. Más que eso.

Empecé a sentir palpitaciones.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A todo. —Se separó de la barra y se acercó a mí—. Yo sí quiero estar contigo.

—Pues el sábado no lo parecía. —Me crucé de brazos.

—Estaba aturdido.

—¿Ah, sí? Yo también.

Dirigió las manos a las caderas; luego, cruzó los brazos, como yo.

—Por Dios, Candy...

Le veía afectado y sentí un destello de esperanza.

—Si es eso todo lo que tienes que decir, hemos terminado.

—¡Y una mierda hemos terminado!

—Hemos llegado a un callejón sin salida, si cada vez que nos acostamos tú te vas a dedicar a hacerte pajas mentales.

Era evidente que se esforzaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Estoy acostumbrado a llevar las riendas, lo _necesito_. Y tú me lo fastidiaste en la limusina; no me sentó bien.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Candy nunca he experimentado algo como aquello. No creía que me fuera posible. Y ahora que lo conozco..., tengo que tenerlo, tengo que tener_te a ti._

—Albert, es sólo sexo. Súper estupendo, sí, pero eso no puede joderte la cabeza cuando las personas que intervienen no son adecuadas la una para la otra.

—Tonterías. He admitido que metí la pata y no puedo cambiar lo que ocurrió, pero estoy seguro como que la mierda termina meada de que quieres cortar conmigo por aquello. Expusiste tus normas y yo traté de adaptarme a ellas, pero tú no quieres hacer ni lo más mínimo por adaptarme a mí. Tenemos que encontrarnos a medio camino. —Tenía la cara rígida por la frustración—. Cede un poco, chica.

Lo observé detenidamente, intentando comprender qué estaba haciendo y adónde quería llegar.

—¿Qué pretendes, Albert? —le pregunté suavemente.

Me sujetó la cara con la mano.

—Pretendo seguir sintiéndome como cuando estoy contigo. Sólo tienes que decirme lo que debo hacer. Y darme un margen de error. No he hecho esto nunca en mi vida y siempre hay una fase de aprendizaje.

Le toque el corazón y comprobé que latía impetuosamente. Era impaciente y apasionado y eso me encendía. ¿Cómo tenía que responderle? ¿Con la razón o con el corazón?

—¿Qué es lo que no has hecho nunca?

—Lo que sea necesario para pasar contigo el mayor tiempo posible. En la cama y fuera de la cama.

Me invadió una absurda y poderosa ráfaga de placer.

—Albert, ¿eres consciente del tiempo y el esfuerzo que hacen falta en una relación? Yo ya estoy hecha polvo. Además, hay cosas personales de las que tengo que ocuparme y está mi trabajo... mi madre, que es una trastornada... —le tapé la boca con la mano antes de que le diera tiempo a abrirla—, pero tú mereces la pena y me derrito por ti, así que creo que no tengo alternativa ¿verdad?

—¡Candy maldita sea! —Albert me levantó en vilo, impulsándome con las manos desde el trasero para que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas. Me besó en la boca con fuerza y frotó su nariz contra la mía—. Encontraremos la manera.

—Lo dices como si fuera a resultar fácil. —Yo sabía de sobra que necesitaba mucho mantenimiento y él parecía que también.

—Lo fácil es aburrido. —Me llevó en brazos hasta la barra y me depositó en un taburete. Levantó el cubre-platos que tenía delante y apareció una enorme hamburguesa con queso y patatas fritas. Todavía estaba todo caliente, gracias a una placa térmica de granito que había debajo.

—Hmmm —exclamé y me di cuenta del hambre que tenía. Después de hablar, había recuperado el apetito.

Desdobló una servilleta y la puso en mi regazo al mismo tiempo que me daba un apretón en la rodilla; Luego, se sentó a mi lado.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo hacemos?

—Pues la tomas con las dos manos y te la llevas a la boca.

Me dirigió una mirada divertida que me hizo sonreír. Era bueno sonreír. Era bueno estar con él. Normalmente lo era... durante un ratito. Le di un bocado a la comida y lancé una exclamación de gusto al percibir de lleno su sabor. Era una hamburguesa tradicional, pero me sabía a gloria.

—Está buena, ¿verdad?

—Muy buena. Puede que me convenga quedarme para mí sola un hombre que sabe tanto de hamburguesas. —Me limpié la boca y las manos—. ¿Qué tal aguantas las exclusividades?

Dejó la hamburguesa a un lado y se quedó extrañamente quieto. No podía adivinar qué estaba pensando.

—Doy por sentado que va implícito en nuestro trato, pero, para que no haya dudas, te diré claramente que no puede haber otros hombres en tu vida, Candy.

El tono tajante que empleó y su mirada glacial me dieron escalofríos. Albert tenía su lado oscuro. Yo había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás a descubrir y evitar a los hombres con sombras peligrosas en los ojos. Pero las alarmas no habían sonado con él como tal vez hubieran debido.

—¿Y mujeres puede haber? —pregunté, para relajar el ambiente.

—Sé que tu compañero de piso es bisexual. ¿Lo eres tú también?

—¿Te molestaría?

—Me molesta compartirte. No es una opción. Tu cuerpo me pertenece.

—¿Y el tuyo me pertenece a mí? ¿En exclusiva?

Se le encendió la mirada.

—Sí y espero que te aproveches mucho y con frecuencia.

Bueno... en ese caso...

—Pero tú a mí me has visto desnuda —bromeé—. Tú sabes lo que te vas a llevar; yo, no. Me encanta lo que he visto hasta ahora, pero todavía falta.

—Podemos arreglarlo ahora mismo.

La idea de que se desnudara para mí me hizo retorcerme en el asiento. Él se dio cuenta e hizo una mueca maliciosa.

—Mejor no lo hagas —dije muy a mi pesar—, que ya volví tarde al trabajo el viernes.

—Entonces esta noche.

—De acuerdo —contesté, tragando saliva.

—Procuraré estar libre a las cinco —dijo y reanudó la comida, tan satisfecho de que ambos hubiéramos marcado mentalmente _sexo alucinante _para aquel día en nuestro calendario.

—No tienes por qué. —Abrí la mini botella de ketchup que había junto a mi plato—; tengo que ir al gimnasio después de trabajar.

—Iremos juntos.

—¿Ah, sí? —Puse la botella boca abajo y le di unos golpecitos en la base.

Me la quitó de las manos y usó el cuchillo para servirme el ketchup.

—Será mejor que consuma un poco de energía antes de tenerte desnuda. Mañana querrás ser capaz de andar con normalidad.

Le miré, estupefacta, por la naturalidad con que había dicho aquello y la cara de fingida pena que había puesto; algo me daba a entender que no hablaba completamente en broma. Mi sexo se contrajo ante aquella deliciosa perspectiva. Podía imaginarme a mí misma haciéndome adicta a Albert Andrew.

Comí unas cuantas patatas fritas pensando en otra persona que ya era adicta a Albert.

—Flammy puede suponer un problema para mí.

Tragó un bocado de su hamburguesa acompañado de un sorbo de agua.

—Me contó que habían tenido una charla y que las cosas no fueron bien.

Me tomé en serio las maquinaciones de Flammy y su hábil intento de cortarme el paso. Debía tener mucho cuidado con ella y Albert tenía que hacer algo al respecto o sea, cortar con ella. Punto.

—No, no fueron bien —admití—, pero es que no puedo agradecer mucho que me digan que tú no respetas a las mujeres que te tiras y que terminarías conmigo en cuanto me metieras la polla.

Albert se quedó paralizado.

—¿Eso te dijo?

—Palabra por palabra. Y también que a ella la tienes reservada para el momento en que decidas sentar la cabeza.

—Así que eso te dijo. —Usó un tono bajo y lleno de frialdad.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, sabiendo que todo podía salir realmente bien o realmente mal, dependiendo de lo que Albert dijera inmediatamente después.

—¿No me crees?

—Claro que te creo.

—Ella podría ser un problema —repetí, porque quería insistir en aquello.

—No lo será. Yo hablaré con ella.

Me fastidiaba la idea de que hablaran; me ponía enferma de celos. Entonces, se me ocurrió que ése era un tema que habría que poner sobre la mesa.

—Albert...

—¿Qué? —Había terminado la hamburguesa y estaba dedicándose a las patatas fritas.

—Yo soy muy celosa; puedo llegar a la irracionalidad —jugueteé un poco tocando la hamburguesa con una patata—. Tal vez deberías tenerlo en cuenta y también si quieres tratar con alguien como yo, que tiene conflictos de autoestima. Éste era uno de los peros cuando me invitaste a la cama por primera vez, que iba a trastornarme con tantas mujeres babeando por ti y que yo no tendría derecho a decir nada.

—Ahora sí tienes derecho.

—No me tomas en serio. —Sacudí la cabeza de lado a lado y le di otro mordisco a la hamburguesa.

—No he sido más serio en toda mi vida. —Me pasó un dedo por la comisura de la boca y le dio un lengüetazo a la pizca de salsa que había recogido—. No sólo tú puedes resultar posesiva; yo soy muy acaparador con lo que es mío.

No lo dudé ni un instante.

Le di otro mordisco a la comida y me puse a pensar en la noche que teníamos por delante. Estaba impaciente hasta no poder más. Me moría por ver a Albert desnudo. Me moría por pasarle las manos y la boca por todo el cuerpo. Me moría por tener otra oportunidad de volverle loco. Y me apremiaba la necesidad de estar debajo de él, de sentir su peso, sus arremetidas dentro de mí, de notar que se corría frenética y profundamente en mis entrañas...

—Sigue pensando en eso —me dijo de pronto— y volverás tarde otra vez.

Levanté las cejas en un gesto de asombro.

—¿Cómo sabes en qué estoy pensando?

—Cuando estás excitada, se te pone una mirada especial. Espero provocarte esa mirada tan a menudo como sea posible. —Albert tapó el plato y se levantó. Luego, sacó una tarjeta de visita y la dejó a mi lado. Vi que había escrito en el reverso los números de su teléfono móvil y del fijo de su casa—. Te parecerá una tontería decirte esto después de la conversación que hemos tenido, pero necesito el número de tu móvil.

—¡Ah, sí! —Me costó trabajo dejar atrás los pensamientos libidinosos—. Pero antes necesito comprarme uno. Está en la lista de cosas importantes que tengo que hacer.

—¿Qué pasó con el que usaste para mandarme mensajes la semana pasada?

Arrugué la nariz, en una expresión de disgusto.

—Mi madre ha estado usándolo para rastrear mis movimientos por la ciudad. Se pasa un pelo... intentando protegerme.

—Ya entiendo. —Me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos—.Te referías a eso cuando decías que tu madre te acosaba.

—Sí, desgraciadamente.

—Bueno, pues nos ocuparemos de lo del teléfono a la salida del trabajo, antes de ir al gimnasio. Te conviene tenerlo por seguridad. Y además, quiero poder llamarte cuando me apetezca.

Dejé una cuarta parte de la hamburguesa porque ya no podía comer más y me limpié la boca y las manos.

—Estaba deliciosa, gracias.

—De nada —se inclinó hacia mí y me besó brevemente en la boca—. ¿Necesitas ir al baño?

—Sí. Voy a sacar el cepillo de dientes que llevo en el bolso.

Unos minutos después, me encontraba de pie en un cuarto de baño escondido tras una puerta que combinaba a la perfección con los paneles de caoba que había detrás de las pantallas planas. Nos cepillamos los dientes uno al lado del otro ante el doble lavabo y cruzamos las miradas en el espejo. Era una escena muy doméstica, muy _normal_ y aun así nos llenaba de placer.

—Te acompañaré hasta abajo —me dijo, dirigiéndose al perchero.

Yo iba siguiéndole, pero me desvié al pasar cerca de su mesa. Me acerqué a ella y puse la mano en el espacio vacío que quedaba delante de la silla.

—¿Es aquí donde pasas la mayor parte del día?

—Sí. —Le vi ponerse la chaqueta y me dieron ganas de morderle, tan apetecible me resultaba.

En vez de eso, me senté sobre la mesa. Según mi reloj me quedaban cinco minutos, el tiempo justo para volver a mi puesto, pero no pude resistir la tentación de ejercer mis nuevos derechos.

—Siéntate —le pedí, señalándole la silla.

Hizo un gesto de sorpresa, pero no discutió y se acomodó en la silla.

Separé las piernas y le hice señas con el dedo para que se aproximara.

—Más cerca.

Se echó hacia delante, llenando el espacio que quedaba entre mis muslos. Me abrazó por las caderas y me miró.

—Candy un día de éstos te voy a follar aquí mismo.

—Sólo un beso por ahora —susurré, inclinándome para besarle. Apoyé las manos en sus hombros y le pasé la lengua por los labios; luego la introduje en su boca y le acaricié con delicadeza.

Gimiendo, ahondó el beso, comiéndome la boca de una manera que me dejó dolorida y húmeda.

—Un día de éstos —repetí yo pegada a sus labios— me pongo de rodillas debajo de esta mesa y te chupo todo. A lo mejor mientras estás hablando por teléfono y juegas con tus millones como si fuera al Monopoly. Usted, señor Andrew, pasará de la casilla Go y retomará sus doscientos dólares.

Su boca se curvó contra la mía.

—Ya sé lo que va a pasar. Me vas a hacer perder la cabeza y correrme en cualquier parte posible de tu duro y sexy cuerpo.

—¿Estás quejándote?

—Se me está haciendo la boca agua, cielo.

Aquella palabra me desconcertó, aunque me pareció muy dulce.

—¿Cielo?

Asintió con una especie de canturreo y me besó.

Resultaba increíble lo decisiva que podía ser una hora. Salí del despacho de Albert con un estado de ánimo completamente distinto al de cuando entré. El contacto de su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda me hacía disfrutar por anticipado en vez de sentirme amargada como cuando llegué allí.

Le dije adiós a Arthur con la mano y le dediqué una sonrisa radiante a la nada sonriente recepcionista.

—Creo que no le gusto —le dije a Albert mientras esperábamos al ascensor.

—¿A quién?

—A tu recepcionista.

Echó un vistazo hacia allá y a la pelirroja se le iluminó la cara.

—Bueno —murmuré—, tú sí le gustas.

—Yo le garantizo el sueldo.

Hice un mohín.

—Sí, seguro que es eso. Apuesto a que no tiene nada que ver con que seas el hombre más sexy de la tierra.

—¿Lo soy en este momento? —Me sujetó contra la pared, con una mirada ardiente.

Le toqué el abdomen y al notar cómo se endurecían las líneas de su firme musculatura, me mordí el labio inferior.

—Sólo era una observación.

—A _mí_ me gustas. —Con las manos contra la pared, a ambos lados de mi cabeza, bajó la boca hasta la mía y me besó dulcemente.

—Tú a mí también, pero ¿eres consciente de que estás en el trabajo?

—¿Y de qué sirve ser jefe si no puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana?

—Humm...

Cuando llegó un ascensor, me agaché por debajo de un brazo de Albert y entré. Él me siguió y como un depredador, me sujetó por detrás para atraerme hacia él. Metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mi chaqueta y tiró de ellos hasta los huesos de las caderas, manteniéndome inmovilizada. La calidez de su contacto, tan próximo al punto donde más rabiaba yo por él, era toda una tortura. En venganza, moví el culo contra él y sonreí cuando le oí respirar fuerte y noté que tenía una erección.

—Pórtate bien —me regañó con cierta brusquedad—, tengo una reunión dentro de quince minutos.

—¿Pensarás en mí cuando estés sentado a tu mesa?

—Sin duda alguna. Y tú vas a pensar en mí cuando estés sentada a la tuya. Es una orden, señorita White.

Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, contra su pecho, encantada con el tono autoritario de su voz.

—No podría ser de otro modo, señor Andrew, teniendo en cuenta cómo pienso en ti dondequiera que esté.

Salimos juntos al llegar al vigésimo piso.

—Gracias por comer conmigo.

—Creo que eso me toca a mí decirlo. —Me alejé un poco—. Hasta luego, Oscuro y Peligroso.

Se sorprendió al oír el apodo que le había puesto.

—A las cinco. No me hagas esperar.

Llegó uno de los ascensores de la izquierda. Dorothy salió de él y Albert entró, su mirada fija en la mía hasta que se cerraron las puertas.

—¡Jo! —exclamó Dorothy—, qué suerte. Me muero de envidia.

No se me ocurrió nada que decir. Todavía era todo muy reciente y tenía miedo de traer mala suerte. En el fondo de mi alma sabía que aquellos sentimientos de felicidad no podían durar mucho. Todo iba _demasiado _bien.

Corrí a mi mesa y me puse a trabajar.

—Candy —Levanté la mirada y vi a Mark en el umbral de su despacho—, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

—Por supuesto —tome la tableta, a pesar de que el tono de su voz y la expresión seria que tenía me decían que no iba a necesitarlo. Cuando Mark cerró la puerta a mis espaldas, aumentaron mis temores—. ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí. —Esperó hasta que me senté y después ocupó la silla que estaba a mi lado, en vez de la de su escritorio—. No sé cómo decir esto...

—Sólo dilo. Supongo que lo entenderé.

Me miró con ojos compasivos y un cierto sonrojo.

—No me corresponde a mí interferir; sólo soy tu jefe y eso comporta unos límites, pero voy a traspasarlos porque me caes bien, Candy y quiero que trabajes aquí durante mucho tiempo.

Se me entorno el corazón.

—Qué bien, porque me encanta mi trabajo.

—Vale, vale, me alegro —me dirigió una sonrisa fugaz—. Bueno... que tengas cuidado con Andrew, ¿de acuerdo?

Me alarmé ante el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

—De acuerdo.

—Es brillante, rico y sexy así que comprendo que te atraiga. Con todo lo que yo quiero a Frank, todavía me pongo nervioso cerca de Andrew. Tiene mucho gancho. —Mark hablaba deprisa y gesticulaba con evidente turbación—. Tampoco me extraña que se interese por ti: eres guapa, inteligente, sincera, atenta... podría seguir así un buen rato porque eres estupenda.

—Gracias —contesté en voz baja, con la esperanza de que no se me viera tan mal como yo me sentía. Aquella especie de advertencia por parte de un amigo y el que otra gente pensara de mí que sólo era otra chica-de-la-semana, eran la clase de cosas que hacían mella en mi inseguridad.

—Es que no quiero que te hagan daño —dijo entre dientes y parecía estar pasándolo tan mal como yo—. En parte es por egoísmo, lo admito. No quiero perder a una ayudante magnífica porque no quiera trabajar en un edificio cuyo propietario es un ex.

—Mark, significa mucho para mí que te preocupes y que me consideres valiosa, pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Ya soy mayorcita. Además, nada va hacer que deje este empleo.

Respiró aliviado.

—Muy bien, entonces dejémoslo y vamos a trabajar.

Y así lo hicimos, pero me preparé para futuros disgustos suscribiéndome a la alerta diaria de Google con el nombre de Albert. Y cuando llegaron las cinco, la certeza de mis muchas debilidades se extendía sobre mi felicidad como una mancha de aceite.

Albert fue tan puntual como me había asegurado que sería y no pareció darse cuenta de mi ánimo pensativo mientras bajábamos en un ascensor abarrotado. Más de una mujer le dirigió furtivas miradas, pero a mí no me importó mucho. Era muy atractivo; lo raro habría sido que no hubieran reparado en él.

Me tomo de la mano cuando pasamos los torniquetes y entrelazamos los dedos. Aquel sencillo gesto significó tanto para mí en aquella ocasión que le apreté un poco más. Pero debía tener cuidado. En el momento en que me mostrase agradecida de que pasara el tiempo conmigo sería el principio del fin. Si eso ocurría, ni yo me respetaría a mí misma ni él me respetaría tampoco.

**Continuara…**

Mis queridas amigas mil gracias por sus reviews a **sayuri1707, Just Raquel, Maxima, CandyFan72, Gatita Andrew, Faby Andley, Paloma, Ale MO, Arianna, AnaEdith, Chiquita Andrew, Laura GrandChester, MiluxD** **las llevo en el corazón** y por seguirme gracias a **sayuri1707**, también a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P


	9. Chapter 9

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Day Sylvia**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**No**** Te****escondo**** nada**

**Capitulo 9**

Primero fuimos a la tienda de telefonía móvil. La encargada que nos atendió parecía muy susceptible al magnetismo de Albert. Se desvivía en cuanto él mostraba el menor interés en cualquier cosa y enseguida se lanzaba dar detalladas explicaciones e invadía su espacio para hacerle demostraciones.

Yo intentaba separarme de ellos y buscar a alguien que me atendiera a _mí_, pero Albert me agarraba de la mano y no dejaba que me separara de su lado. Luego discutimos sobre quién iba a pagar, parecía pensar que debía ser él, aunque el teléfono y la cuenta eran míos.

—Ya te has salido con la tuya al elegir el proveedor —señalé, apartando su tarjeta de crédito y empujando la mía para que la chica la tomara.

—Porque es práctico. Al pertenecer a la misma red, las llamadas que me hagas son gratis. —Cambió las tarjetas hábilmente.

—Como no quites de ahí esa maldita tarjeta, no te llamaré en absoluto.

Eso sí funcionó, aunque era evidente que no le hacía ninguna gracia. Tendría que superarlo.

Cuando volvimos al Bentley parecía haber recuperado el humor.

—Ya puedes dirigirte al gimnasio, Bob —le dijo a su chófer, acomodándose en el asiento. Entonces sacó su _smartphone_ del bolsillo. Grabó mi nuevo número en su lista de contactos, luego me tomo de las manos mi teléfono nuevo y programó mi lista con los números de teléfono de su casa, de su oficina y de sus móviles.

Apenas había terminado cuando llegamos al AndrewTrainer. Como era de esperar, aquel moderno gimnasio de tres plantas era el sueño de cualquier entusiasta de la salud. Me impresionó la elegancia y la máxima calidad hasta el último rincón. Incluso el vestidores de mujeres era como sacado de una película de ciencia-ficción.

Pero lo que realmente me puso la piel de gallina fue el mismísimo Albert cuando, al terminar de ponerme la ropa de deporte, me lo encontré esperándome en el pasillo. Él llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas, lo cual me permitió ver por primera vez sus piernas y brazos desnudos.

Me paré tan de repente que alguien que venía detrás chocó conmigo. No sabía cómo disculparme, estaba demasiado ocupada devorando visualmente el cuerpo de Albert. Tenía unas piernas tonificadas y vigorosas, perfectamente proporcionadas a sus esbeltas caderas y cintura. Se me hacía la boca agua cuando le miraba los brazos. Tenía unos bíceps delineados a la perfección y las gruesas venas que le recorrían los antebrazos le daban un aspecto brutal y endemoniadamente sexy al mismo tiempo. Llevaba el pelo recogido hacia atrás, lo que hacía resaltar la definición del cuello, la mandíbula y los rasgos esculturales de su rostro.

_¡Dios! _Conocía a aquel hombre íntimamente. No acababa de asimilarlo, no con la prueba irrefutable de su excepcional belleza allí enfrente.

Y estaba mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

Separándose de la pared donde había estado apoyado, vino hacia mí, luego me rodeó. Me recorrió con los dedos el estómago y la espalda desnudos según daba la vuelta, poniéndome la carne de gallina. Cuando se detuvo delante de mí, le eché los brazos al cuello y lo incliné hacia mí para plantarle un sonoro y juguetón beso en la boca.

—¿Pero qué demonios llevas puesto? —preguntó, ligeramente apaciguado por mi entusiasmado recibimiento.

—Ropa.

—Pareces desnuda con ese _top_.

—Creía que te gustaba desnuda. —En mi fuero interno estaba muy satisfecha con la elección que había hecho aquella misma mañana antes de saber que él me acompañaría. La parte superior consistía en un triángulo con tiras largas en los hombros y las costillas que se sujetaban con Velcro y que podía llevarse de diversas maneras, lo cual permitía determinar en qué punto necesitaban los pechos un mayor soporte. Estaba especialmente diseñado para mujeres curvilíneas y era el primer _top_ que había tenido que evitaba que fueran por ahí rebotando. A lo que Albert ponía peros era al color carne, que hacía juego con las rayas de los pantalones negros de yoga que llevaba.

—Me gustas desnuda _en privado_ —dijo entre dientes—. Tendré que estar contigo cada vez que vengas al gimnasio.

—No me quejaré, puesto que me encanta la vista que tengo enfrente en este momento. —Y además, de alguna manera perversa me excitaba que se mostrara posesivo después del dolor que me había ocasionado su abandono del sábado por la noche. Una muestra de dos extremos muy diferentes, la primera de muchas, estaba segura.

—Terminemos con esto. —Me agarró de la mano y me alejó de los vestidores, a la vez que toma dos toallas con logo de un montón junto al que pasamos—. Quiero echarte un polvo.

—Quiero que me echen un polvo.

—¡Joder, Candy! —Me agarraba con tanta fuerza que me hacía daño—. ¿Adónde vamos? ¿Pesas? ¿Máquinas? ¿Cintas?

—A las cintas. Me apetecer correr un poco.

Me llevó en esa dirección. Vi cómo las mujeres lo seguían con la mirada y luego con los pies. Querían estar en la parte del gimnasio donde estuviera él y no podía culparlas. Yo también me moría por verlo en acción.

Cuando llegamos a las aparentemente interminables filas de cintas de correr y bicicletas, nos encontramos con que no había dos cintas libres contiguas.

Albert se acercó a un hombre que tenía una libre a cada lado.

—Le estaría muy agradecido si se corriera una más allá.

El tipo me miró y sonrió.

—Sí, claro.

—Muchas gracias.

Albert se subió a la cinta del hombre y me hizo un gesto para que me subiera a la que estaba al lado. Antes de que programara su ejercicio, me incliné hacia él.

—No quemes mucha energía —susurré—. La primera vez te quiero en la postura del misionero. Hace tiempo que fantaseo con la idea de tenerte encima follándome con todas tus fuerzas.

Sus ojos me taladraron.

—Candy ni te imaginas.

Casi mareada sólo de pensarlo y con una agradable sensación de poderío femenino, me subí en la cinta y empecé a caminar a paso ligero. Mientras calentaba, puse mi iPod para que reprodujera canciones al azar y cuando sonó «SexyBack», de Justin Timberlake, apreté el paso y fui por todas. Para mí correr era un ejercicio tanto físico como mental. A veces deseaba que corriendo deprisa pudiera alejarme de todo aquello que me atormentaba.

Al cabo de veinte minutos aflojé el ritmo, luego paré, aventurándome finalmente a echar un vistazo a Albert, que corría con la fluidez de una maquinaria bien engrasada. Estaba viendo la CNN en las pantallas de arriba, pero me dedicó una rápida sonrisa mientras me secaba el sudor de la cara. Bebí agua de la botella mientras me dirigía a las máquinas y elegí una desde la que podía verlo.

Siguió corriendo hasta los treinta minutos, luego fue a hacer pesas, sin perderme de vista en ningún momento. Mientras hacía ejercicio rápida y eficientemente, no pude dejar de pensar en lo viril que era. Claro que yo conocía muy bien lo que había en aquellos pantalones cortos, pero, pese a todo, era un hombre que trabajaba detrás de una mesa y no obstante se mantenía en perfecto estado de forma.

Cuando tome una pelota para hacer unos abdominales, se acercó a mí uno de los monitores. Como cabría esperar de un gimnasio de primer orden, era guapo y con un físico muy agraciado.

—Hola —me saludó, con una sonrisa de estrella de cine que exhibía unos perfectos dientes blancos. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos casi del mismo color—. Eres nueva, ¿no? No te había visto antes por aquí.

—Sí, es la primera vez que vengo.

—Soy Guillermo. —Alargó la mano y yo le dije mi nombre—. ¿Encuentras todo lo que necesitas, Candy?

—Hasta ahora sí, gracias.

—¿De qué sabor has elegido el batido de frutas?

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Perdona?

—El batido que dan con la demostración gratuita. —Cruzó los brazos y se le marcaron sus enormes bíceps en las estrechas mangas del polo de su uniforme—. ¿No te dieron uno en el bar cuando te apuntaste? Se supone que tienen que dártelo.

—Ah, bueno. —Me encogí de hombros tímidamente, pensando que era un bonito detalle de todas formas—. No me han hecho la demostración habitual.

—¿Te han enseñado las instalaciones? Si no, puedo hacerlo yo. —Me tocó el codo ligeramente y me señaló las escaleras—. También tienes derecho a una hora de entrenamiento personal. Podríamos hacerlo esta tarde o quedar para un día de esta semana. Y estaría encantado de acompañarte al bar de comida saludable y tachar eso de la lista también.

—La verdad es que no puedo. —Arrugué la nariz—. No soy miembro.

—Ah. —Me hizo un guiño—. Has venido con un pase temporal. Está bien. No se puede esperar que tomes una decisión sin tener un conocimiento completo. Pero te aseguro que AndrewTrainer es el mejor gimnasio de Manhattan.

Albert apareció detrás de Guillermo.

—El conocimiento completo está incluido —dijo, dando la vuelta para ponerse detrás de mí y agarrarme por la cintura— cuando se es la novia del dueño.

La palabra _novia_ reverberó en mi interior, provocando que un torrente de adrenalina inundara mi organismo. Aún estaba asimilando que tuviéramos ese nivel de compromiso, pero eso no me impidió pensar que la denominación sonaba bien.

—Señor Andrew. —Guillermo se enderezó y retrocedió un paso, luego alargó la mano—. Es un honor conocerle.

—Guillermo me tiene entusiasmada con este lugar —le dije a Albert cuando se estrechaban la mano.

—Creí que ya lo había hecho _yo. _—Tenía el pelo húmedo de sudor y olía a gloria. No sabía que un hombre sudoroso pudiera oler tan bien.

Deslizó las manos por mis brazos y noté sus labios en la coronilla.

—Vámonos. Hasta luego, Guillermo.

Yo le dije adiós con la mano según nos íbamos.

—Gracias, Guillermo.

—Cuando quiera.

—Ya ya —masculló Albert—. No dejaba de mirarte las tetas.

—Son unas tetas muy bonitas.

Emitió un tenue gruñido. Yo me aguanté la risa.

Me dio un azote en el trasero lo bastante fuerte como para hacerme dar un paso a delante y dejarme un escozor incluso a través de los pantalones.

—Esa maldita tirita que tú llamas camisa no deja mucho a la imaginación. No tardes mucho en ducharte. No vas a tardar en sudar otra vez.

—Un momento. —Lo tome del brazo antes de que pasara de largo por el vestidor de mujeres camino al de los hombres—. ¿Te desagradaría que te dijera que no quiero que te duches? ¿Si te dijera que me gustaría encontrar un lugar cercano donde pudiera saltar sobre ti mientras estás sudando?

Albert apretó la mandíbula y su mirada se nubló peligrosamente.

—Estoy empezando a preocuparme por tu seguridad, Candy. Toma tus cosas. Hay un hotel a la vuelta de la esquina.

No nos cambiamos de ropa ninguno de los dos y a los cinco minutos estábamos fuera. Albert caminaba con paso enérgico y yo me daba prisa para seguirle el ritmo. Cuando de repente se paró, se dio la vuelta y me echó hacia atrás con un beso ardiente y apasionado en la abarrotada acera, me quedé tan anonadada que no pude hacer nada. Aquella gozosa fusión de nuestras bocas, llena de pasión y dulce espontaneidad, hizo que me doliera el corazón. A nuestro alrededor la gente rompió a aplaudir.

Cuando me enderezó, estaba mareada y sin respiración.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —pregunté entrecortadamente.

—Un preludio. —Reanudó la carrera al hotel más cercano, del que no pude ni ver el nombre, cuando entramos a toda prisa delante del portero y derechos a los ascensores. Me di cuenta de que la propiedad era una de las de Albert incluso antes de que el director lo saludara por su nombre en el momento en que se cerraban las puertas del ascensor.

Albert dejó caer la bolsa de deporte en el suelo del ascensor, se afanó en averiguar cómo quitarme el _top_ deportivo. Estaba yo dándole manotadas para que me dejara cuando se abrieron las puertas y él tomo la bolsa. No había nadie esperando en nuestra planta ni nadie en el pasillo. De alguna parte sacó una llave maestra, e instantes después estábamos en una habitación.

Me abalancé sobre él, metiéndole las manos por debajo de la camiseta para sentir su piel húmeda y la dureza de sus músculos.

—Desnúdate. Pero _¡ya!_

Se reía mientras se quitaba las deportivas con las calcetas y se sacaba la camiseta por la cabeza.

¡Dios mío!... verle en carne y hueso... —todo él, al caerle al suelo los pantalones cortos— fue un cortocircuito. No había ni un solo gramo de carne en ninguna parte, sólo duros bloques de afilado músculo. Tenía unos abdominales perfectos y aquella V de músculo súper sexy de la pelvis que Neil llamaba el Lomo de Apolo. Albert no se depilaba el pecho como hacía Neil, pero se notaba que ponía en él el mismo cuidado que en el resto de su cuerpo. Era un varón en toda regla, la personificación de todo lo que codiciaba, con lo que fantaseaba y lo que deseaba.

—Me he muerto y estoy en el cielo —dije, mirando sin disimulo.

—Tú sigues vestida. —La emprendió con mi ropa, arrancándome el _top_ sin que me diera tiempo a respirar. Tiró de mis pantalones y yo me quité las deportivas a patadas, con tanta prisa que perdí el equilibrio y me caí en la cama. Apenas había recuperado el aliento cuando ya le tenía encima.

Rodamos por el colchón hechos un revoltijo. Por donde me tocaba iba dejando estelas de fuego. El olor limpio y natural de su piel se convirtió de inmediato en un embriagador afrodisíaco que espoleó mi deseo hasta la locura.

—Eres guapísima, Candy. —Me plantó una mano en un pecho y a continuación empezó a comerme el pezón.

Grité al sentir aquel calor abrasador y el azote de su lengua, notando cómo me tensaba en lo más íntimo con cada suave lametón. Deslizaba mis codiciosas manos por su piel húmeda de sudor, acariciando y apretando, buscando los puntos que le hacían aullar y gemir. Entrelacé mis piernas con las suyas para intentar darle la vuelta, pero pesaba demasiado y era demasiado fuerte.

Levantó la cabeza y me sonrió.

—Esta vez me toca a mí.

Lo que sentía por él en aquel momento, viendo aquella sonrisa y aquel fuego en sus ojos, era tan intenso que dolía. Demasiado rápido, pensé. Estaba cayendo muy deprisa.

—Albert...

Me besó profundamente, lamiéndome la boca de aquella forma tan suya. Pensé que podría conseguir que me corriera con un simple beso, si ambos le dedicábamos el tiempo suficiente. Todo en él me excitaba, desde cómo lo veía y lo sentía bajo mis manos hasta la forma en que me miraba y me tocaba. Lo que codiciosa y calladamente exigía de mi cuerpo, la intensidad con que me daba placer y obtenía el suyo a cambio, me volvía loca.

Pasé las manos por su sedoso pelo húmedo. El vello crespo de su pecho me atormentaba los pezones erectos y el contacto de su cuerpo, duro como una piedra, con el mío bastaba para ponerme húmeda y anhelante.

—Me encanta tu cuerpo —susurró, desplazando los labios desde mi mejilla hasta la garganta. Con una mano me acariciaba el torso desde el pecho a la cadera—. No me sacio de él.

—Tampoco has tenido oportunidad —me burlé.

—Creo que nunca podré saciarme. —Mordisqueando y lamiéndome el hombro, descendió hasta tomarme el otro pezón entre los dientes. Tiró de él y el pequeño ramalazo de dolor hizo que se me arqueara la espalda con un tenue grito—. Nunca he deseado nada tanto.

—¡Házmelo, entonces!

—Todavía no —murmuró, deslizándose hacia abajo, rodeándome el ombligo con su lengua—. Aún no estás lista.

—¡Qué! ¡Oh, Dios!... No puedo estarlo más. Lo tiré del pelo, intentando que subiera.

Albert me tomo de las muñecas y me las sujetó contra el colchón.

—Tienes un coño pequeño y apretado, Candy. Te haré daño si no te ablandas y te relajas.

Sentí un violento estremecimiento de excitación. Me encendía cuando hablaba tan abiertamente de sexo. Entonces volvió a deslizarse hacia abajo y me tensé.

—No, Albert. Tengo que ducharme para eso.

Hundió la cabeza en mi hendidura y yo forcejeé para zafarme y me ruboricé, avergonzada de repente. Me pellizcó en la cara interior del muslo con los dientes.

—Para ya.

—No, por favor. No tienes que hacerlo.

Su furibunda mirada apaciguó mis frenéticos movimientos.

—¿Crees que tengo un sentimiento hacia tu cuerpo diferente del que tienes tú hacia el mío? — preguntó con aspereza—. Te deseo, Candy.

Me lamí los labios resecos, tan sumamente enardecida por su deseo animal que no pude articular palabra. Gruñó suavemente y se sumergió en busca de la carne resbaladiza entre mis piernas. Me introdujo la lengua, lamiendo y separando los sensibles pliegues. Mis caderas se agitaban nerviosas, mi cuerpo, en silencio, pedía más. Era una sensación tan increíble que podría haber llorado.

—¡Joder, Candy! Llevo queriendo comerte el coño desde el día en que te conocí.

Mientras la suavidad aterciopelada de su lengua vibraba sobre mi clítoris hinchado yo clavaba la cabeza en la almohada.

—Sí. Así. Haz que me corra.

Lo hizo, succionando de la manera más delicada y con un lametón enérgico. Me retorcía con las sacudidas del orgasmo, tensándome en lo más íntimo, temblándome las extremidades. Me clavó la lengua en el sexo mientras se convulsionaba, estremeciéndose con aquella penetración superficial, queriendo que entrara más adentro. Sus gemidos vibraban contra mi carne inflamada, haciendo que el clímax se prolongara. Se me saltaron las lágrimas y me rodaron hacia las sienes, el placer físico estaba destruyendo el muro que contenía mis sentimientos.

Y Albert no se detuvo. Rodeó la trémula entrada de mi cuerpo con la punta de la lengua y empezó a lamer mi clítoris palpitante hasta que me aceleré otra vez. Me introdujo dos dedos que se retorcían y me acariciaban. Estaba tan sensible que me revolvía contra las embestidas. Cuando acercó los labios a mi clítoris y empezó a lamerme con movimientos rítmicos y regulares, volví a correrme, gritando con voz ronca. Luego me introdujo tres dedos, retorciéndolos y abriéndome.

—No. —Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro, me ardía y me cosquilleaba cada centímetro de mi piel—. No más.

—Una vez más —me engatusó con la voz quebrada—. Una vez más y después te follaré.

—No puedo...

—Sí que podrás. —Sopló, lanzándome una lenta corriente de aire en mi carne húmeda y aquel frescor sobre mi enfebrecida piel volvió a despertar las sensibles terminaciones nerviosas—. Me encanta ver cómo te corres, Candy. Me encanta oír los ruidos que haces, cómo se estremece tu cuerpo...

Me masajeó un punto delicado de mi interior y me vino otro orgasmo en forma de lenta y ardiente delicia, no menos devastador, por ser más leve, que los dos anteriores.

Noté que su peso y su calor me abandonaban. En algún rincón de mi confundida mente, oí que se abría un cajón, seguido rápidamente del ruido que hace el papel de aluminio al rasgarse. El colchón se hundió al regresar él y ahora, con manos rudas, me colocó en el centro de la cama. Se puso encima de mí, sujetándome, colocando los antebrazos por fuera de mis bíceps y apretándolos hacia los lados, apresándome.

Miraba fascinada la austera belleza de su rostro. El deseo le endurecía los rasgos, tensa la piel de los pómulos y la mandíbula. Tenía los ojos tan oscuros y dilatados que se veían de un azul oscuro y se supone que estaba contemplando la cara de un hombre que había sobrepasado los límites de su control. Para mí era importante que él hubiera llegado hasta allí en beneficio mío y que lo hubiera hecho para satisfacerme y prepararme para lo que suponía que sería una dura cabalgada.

Me aferré a la colcha, cada vez más expectante. Se había asegurado de que yo me llevara lo mío una y otra vez. Ésta era para él.

—Fóllame —le ordené, desafiándole con los ojos.

—_Candy_. —Soltó mi nombre al embestirme, hundiéndose hasta el fondo en una única y feroz arremetida.

Di un grito ahogado. Era enorme, dura como una piedra y muy profunda. La conexión era asombrosamente intensa. Emocionalmente. Mentalmente. Nunca me había sentido tan completamente... tomada. Poseída.

Nunca pensé que podría soportar estar inmovilizada durante una relación sexual y menos con mi pasado siendo el que era, pero el total dominio que Albert ejercía de mi cuerpo aumentó mi deseo a un nivel exorbitante. Nunca había estado tan lanzada, lo cual parecía una locura después de lo que había experimentado con él hasta ese momento.

Me apreté a él, gozando de la sensación de tenerle dentro, llenándome.

Sus caderas se clavaban en las mías, empujaban como diciendo: _¿Me sientes? Estoy dentro de ti. Me perteneces._

Su cuerpo entero se endureció, los músculos del pecho y los brazos se estiraban cuando salía hasta la punta. La rígida tensión de sus abdominales era el único aviso que me daba antes de estrellarse hacia delante. Con fuerza.

Grité y su pecho resonó con un sonido profundo y primitivo.

—¡Dios!... ¡Qué sensación tan increíble!

Agarrándome con más fuerza, empezó a follarme, clavándome las caderas en el colchón con unas embestidas feroces. De nuevo me inundó una oleada de placer, que me penetraba con cada empellón de su cuerpo en el mío. _Así_, pensé. _Así es como te quiero._

Hundió la cara en mi cuello y me sujetó con firmeza, hundiéndose rápidamente y con fuerza, diciendo, con la voz entrecortada, crudas y encendidas palabras de sexo que me volvían loca de deseo.

—Nunca había estado tan duro y tan lleno. Estoy tan dentro de ti... que lo noto contra el estómago... noto la polla clavándose en ti.

Yo había dado por hecho que le tocaba a él, sin embargo, seguía conmigo, seguía concentrado en mí, moviendo las caderas para provocarme placer en lo más íntimo y sensible. Emití un tenue sonido de abandono y su boca se posó sobre la mía. Le deseaba desesperadamente, le clavaba las uñas en sus bombeantes caderas, luchaba con el impulso de mecerme al ritmo de las feroces embestidas de su enorme polla.

Estábamos empapados de sudor, la piel caliente y pegajosa, respirando trabajosamente. Cuando en mi interior se avecinó un orgasmo, como una tormenta, todo mi ser se tensó y apretó, exprimiendo. Él maldijo y me metió una mano por debajo de la cadera, agarrándome el trasero y levantándome hacia sus embestidas de manera que la punta de su polla pegaba una y otra vez en el punto que a él le dolía.

—Córrete, Candy —ordenó con aspereza—. Córrete ya.

Alcancé el clímax como un torrente que me dejó sollozando su nombre, realzada y magnificada la sensación por la forma en que él retenía mi cuerpo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, estremeciéndose.

—¡Ah, Candy! —Me estrechó con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar, subiendo y bajando las caderas mientras se vaciaba todo él.

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo estuvimos de aquella manera, uno encima del otro, con la boca en el hombro del otro, tratando de calmar y suavizar la garganta. Me palpitaba el cuerpo entero.

—¡Guau! —conseguí decir.

—Vas a matarme —murmuró él con los labios en mi mandíbula—. Vamos a terminar follándonos el uno al otro hasta morir.

—¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada. —Me había controlado por completo y ¿no había sido de lo más sexy?

—Respiras, que ya es bastante.

Me reí y lo abracé.

Alcé la cabeza y él me acarició la nariz.

—Vamos a comer algo y luego lo haremos otra vez.

Enarqué las cejas.

—¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?

—Toda la noche. —Giró las caderas y noté que seguía medio empalmado.

—Eres una máquina —le dije—. O un dios.

—Tú tienes la culpa. —Con un beso suave y dulce, se levantó. Se quitó el preservativo, lo envolvió en un pañuelo de papel que tomo de la mesilla y lo tiró todo al bote que había junto a la cama.

—Vamos a ducharnos y pediremos que nos suban la comida del restaurante. A menos que quieras bajar.

—No creo que pueda andar.

El relámpago de su sonrisa hizo que se me parara el corazón durante unos instantes.

—Me alegro de no ser el único.

—Tienes buen aspecto.

—Me siento fenomenal. —-Volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama y me echó hacia atrás el pelo de la frente. Había dulzura en su cara, su sonrisa era cálida y afectuosa.

Me pareció ver algo en su mirada y se me agarrotó la garganta ante la posibilidad. Me dio miedo.

—Dúchate conmigo —dijo, pasándome la mano por el brazo.

—Espera a que me encuentre y voy para allá.

—Vale. —Entró en el cuarto de baño, ofreciéndome una inmejorable panorámica de su escultural espalda y su perfecto trasero. Suspiré, apreciándolo, desde un punto de vista puramente femenino, aquel magnífico ejemplar de varón.

Oí el agua de la ducha. Conseguí sentarme y deslizar las piernas a un lado de la cama, sintiéndome muy inestable. Me fijé en que el cajón de la mesilla estaba ligeramente abierto y a través de la abertura vi los condones.

Se me puso un nudo en el estómago. El hotel era lo bastante exclusivo como para ser de los que proporcionan condones junto con la obligada Biblia.

Con una mano temblorosa, abrí el cajón un poco más y encontré una considerable cantidad de profilácticos, además de un frasco de lubricante femenino y un gel espermicida. El corazón me latía desbocado otra vez. Recordé el recorrido, guiado por la lascivia, que nos llevó al hotel. Albert ni siquiera preguntó si había alguna habitación disponible. Aunque dispusiera de una llave maestra, tendría que saber qué habitaciones estaban ocupadas antes de tomar una... a menos que supiera de antemano que aquella habitación en particular estaría libre.

Claramente era _su_ suite, un picadero con todo lo necesario para pasárselo en grande con las mujeres que le servían en ese propósito en la vida.

Cuando logré ponerme en pie y dirigirme hacia el armario, oí que se abría la puerta de cristal de la ducha en el cuarto de baño y a continuación se cerraba. Agarré los dos pomos de las puertas de lamas del armario de nogal y las separé. Había una pequeña sección de ropa de hombre colgada de una barra metálica, camisas y pantalones de traje, así como vaqueros y chinos Me quedé helada y una tremenda tristeza arrasó con mi orgásmica euforia.

Los cajones de la derecha contenían camisetas perfectamente dobladas, calzoncillos tipo bóxer y calcetines. El superior de la izquierda estaba lleno de juguetes eróticos aún sin estrenar. No quise mirar los cajones inferiores. Ya había visto suficiente.

Me puse las bragas y tome una de las camisas de Albert. Mientras me vestía, repasé mentalmente los pasos que había aprendido durante la terapia: _Sácatelo. Cuéntale a tu pareja qué ha desencadenado esos sentimientos negativos. Afronta la reacción y trabaja en ella._

Tal vez, si no hubiera estado tan alterada por mis sentimientos hacia Albert, podría haberlo hecho. Tal vez, si no acabáramos de haber vivido aquella experiencia sexual tan alucinante, me habría sentido menos desnuda y vulnerable. Nunca lo sabría. Pero me sentía ligeramente sucia, un poco utilizada y muy dolida. Aquel descubrimiento había sido un golpe atroz y como una cría pequeña, deseaba devolverle el daño.

Tome los condones, el lubricante y los juguetes y los tiré encima de la cama. Luego, cuando oí que me llamaba con voz risueña y juguetona, tome mi bolso y me marché

**Continuara…**


End file.
